Let's Watch Class 1A
by NeonCrow
Summary: So...it's time for my first attempt. Let's see how Class 1A could react to their future as well as to the many secrets revealed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

So, you've come out of hiding after all these years, your latest "series" must have shaken you to the core , eh old friend? muttered a humanoid dog, bear mouse thing, as he sipped a cup of tea, He's known as principal Nezu of the prestigious school of U.A high, the number one school for training to become heroes. Across from him sat an old short man wearing what appears to be a skin-tight white jumpsuit and cape which looked to be made of paper and used a large pencil as a walking stick, with his most distinguishing feature being a third eye on his forehead.

"Indeed, the villains are on the rise again, and I fear if we don't properly prepare for it, a great change for the worse will occur." responded the unknown elderly man, his voice grave as he tried to convey the severity of what is to come.

"Well, the fact you're here after all this time means that this is serious." Principal Nezu said as he got up from his chair to stare through his office window overlooking his school." Still to put such a burden on these kids at such a young age... You ask for a lot, Animator."

"It has to be done."The now named Animator remarked "I Implore you, old friend, there is a storm coming and the newest batch of Class 1A is directly at the center of it, allow me to show them their current story so that we may be prepared for what is to come." Animator pleaded.

A long silence passed between the two as Animator stared desperately at Principal Nezu while , He gazed through the window, seemingly lost in thought.

"Many Secrets will be revealed and my students lives will be forever just completed their first combat class today. Are you sure these students can be trusted to keep the secrets of what they find to themselves as well as being stong enough to handle whatever may happen to them?" Principal Nezu finally responded as he turned to face Animator. A serious expression on his usually cheerful face.

Animator let out a sigh of relief, "Yes, these students are amazing and will do great things, they can handle it. "

"Very well, be here tomorrow morning 9 A.M. sharp." Principal Nezu relented.

 **The next day**

"Hey guys, why do you think we were all told to gather into the auditorium on our third day?" A short boy, who is also the current holder of ' **One for All** ' with messy green hair with freckles on his cheek, known as Izuku Midoryia, asked his new friends.

"Who knows, maybe we're being awarded for our great performances yesterday" a bubbly girl, who has the quirk ' **Zero Gravity** ', with big round brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, named Uraraka Ochaco , responded while making karate chops in the air.

"Whatever it may be, let us hurry and not keep them waiting." declared a tall, muscular young man, who has the quirk ' **Engine** ', with short black hair as well as wearing glasses, known as Tenya Iida, with a serious expression on his face.

"What's the rush? We were told to appear by 9 and it's only 8:50 and the auditorium is just down the hall? " Questioned Uraraka.

"As members of the prestigious U.A academy it's our duty to always be early!" Passionately declared Iida as his two friends stared at him with sweat drops behind their head.

"Right..." the other two said in deadpan unison as the trio arrived in the auditorium

'That's strange.' Izuku thought to himself as around him the auditorium with the platform being covered by the curtains and had a huge table of snacks to one side as well as all the chairs being ordered in 5 rows of 4 chairs also having names on the names of class 1A students on it with his being to the back with his being closest to a set of unmarked chairs which was to the middle of the front with Iida to his left and Uraraka to his right

"I guess we should take our seat then?" Izuku uncertainly stated as he and his two friends quickly took their seats. Shortly after the auditorium began to fill with the rest of his new classmates with, the **Half cold Half hot** quirk user, Shoto Todoroki sitting to the left of Iida and the **Frog** quirk user ,Tsuyu Asui, sat to Uraraka's right, with the row behind them containing the **Pop off** user Minoru Mineta to the far left with Denki Kirishima, the **Electrification** quirk user sitting to his right with the **Earphone Jack** quirk user Kyoka Jiro sitting in the middle, to her right sat the **Acid** quirk user Mina Ashido and to her right at the end of the row sat the **Naval laser** quirk user Yuga Aoyoma .In the third row to the far left sat the **Dark Shadow** quirk user Fumikage Tokoyami, to his left sat Momo Yaorozoru the **Creation** quirk user and in the middle of that girl sat the **Invisible** quirk user Toru Hagakure to her right sat the **Tail** quirk user Mashirao Ojiro and to his right sat the **Hardening** quirk user Eijiro Kirishima . In the last row to the left sat Mezo Shoji the **Dupli-Arms** quirk user, to his right sat the **Anivoice** quirk user Koji Keda to his right sat the **Tape** quirk user Hanta Sero to his right sat the **Sugar rush** quirk user Rikido Sato and finally to the back most right sat the **Explosive** quirk user Katsuki Bakugo.

He could hear his classmates confused muttering as everyone was curious about why they were all called here and they took their named seats as they pondered why only class 1A students were present. ' **All Might**!' Izuku screamed in his head after seeing all of his teachers, including his idol and mentor enter after all the students were settled. He also took the time to look around at the other pro heroes that taught at the school. Along with his homeroom teacher ' **Eraser Head** ' and their english teacher ' **Present Mic** ' . 'Whoa is that the pro hero ' **Cementoss** ' and ' **Ectoplasm'** with the last one to enter being the only female of the group.

"It's the 18+ Hero **Midnight**!" shouted Kaminari, Mineta and Seta with blushes on their faces, with the girls sweatdropping at the guys reactions.

The teachers made their way to the unmarked chairs towards the back. Confused on what was happening Izuku looked to his idol as if to ask what was going on but before he could the lights turned off and a spotlight appeared on the platform as the curtains were withdrawn.

"Morning students of class 1A today is a special surprise for you all!" Exclaimed Principal Nezu "I have gathered you here today to show you all something, for better or worse this will aid you on becoming pro heroes, However, once you have made your choice there is no going back, If you decide to stay then you must swear to never reveal what will be shown here today or else there will be severe consequences. You may leave now if you are unsure of yourselves." Principal Nezu declared with his tone becoming ominous towards the end.

All the students began looking at one another nervously and muttered among themselves.

"Damn, I wonder what we will see, with such a heavy warning like that?" He could hear the red-haired Eijiro Kirishima ask.

" Whatever it is, no doubt it's gonna be important." responded blonde haired Denki Kaminari.

"If it'll help become pros I say we stay." Declared the pink-skinned **Acid** user Mina Ashido with conviction.

He could hear similar murmurs of agreements coming from his classmates and as he turned to his left to see his idol he could see him nervously avoiding eye-contact with Izuku. 'Ehhh! What could unnerve All Might like that.' unaware to the staff meeting the principal called for before hand giving his staff a brief explanation of what will happen and what they were going to see.

'Dammit... The secret of **One for All** could be revealed today, young Midoriya, I hope you will be strong enough for what may come in the future and your classmates will support you in your time of need' All Might also known as Toshinori Yagi, The Number 1 strongest Hero, worriedly thought to himself as he glanced at his successor out the corner of his eye.

"Well, Will you all stay to see, remember, there is no turning back from this point?" Principal Nezu asked.

"Yes!" The entirety of class 1A determinately agreed.

"Very well" Principal Nezu said to himself inwardly pleased y the courage and determination shown by his students. "I would like to welcome an important friend of mine, someone who has saved countless lives, **Animator**." The principal declared as a small old man with three eyes paper for a cape and a pencil for a cane made his way on stage.

'Who is that?' Izuku stared at the old man confused about how he has never heard of him if he has saved so many lives, surely someone like that would be more well-known if what the principal said is to be believed.

"Excuse me Sensei, but I have never heard of a Pro Hero by the name of Animator before?" Tenya Stated with his signature dramatic hand motion as he stood to attention.

"Ah, well that is because he Isn't a pro hero" principal Nezu stated cheerfully.

"Eh, but you said he was a Hero?" Most of the class asked in confusion

"Well you see I said he saved countless lives, but he isn't a pro-hero." Upon seeing the confusion on his students faces he said, "Allow me to clarify, Animator isn't a pro hero and you've never heard of him because he has a quirk unlike any other, his quirk is called **Let's Watch** allows him to see the future allowing him to see the future and show it to others in a movie like format , his insight into the future has helped to prevent some of the greatest tragedies from ever occurring and as you can imagine the ability to see the future is to great an advantage to not want, so for his protection as well as those around him his name and quirk was striken from the records with his true name lost to time to prevent villains from going after him."

The students of class 1A were flabbergasted at such a quirk even being possible as well as some began to feel slightly worried about why he was here and why they were chosen to see the future. They began looking at one another, hesitantly curious about what their future may hold.

"As my good friend, Principal Nezu explained, yes you will see the future as well as a bit of the past, the format you will be seeing it is mostly from the person who will have the biggest impact on the future, you could consider that person the main character if you will, once I begin I will enter a trance like state and will be unable to answer your questions, so let's begin shall we?" He stated as he made his way to the lone stool at the back of the room on another raised platform.

Izuku, visibly shaking in nervousness, took the momentary wait that occurred, as animator made his way to the back, to pray that he wouldn't be the one on-screen, as much as the possible confirmation of him being the future number 1 hero was tempting, he really didn't want to disappoint All Might by having **One for All** be revealed less than a week of receiving it, and as he stared at the expressions of his classmates with their expressions being morphed from nervousness and weariness to excitement and hope, maybe at the thought of being the 'main character' or at the confirmations of their dreams and aspirations to see what the future could hold, the lights began to fade and Animator sitting meditation style on the stool with his eyes closed and his third eye beginning to glow which began to emit a projection on a screen on the front platform with the words ' **MY HERO ACADEMIA** ' Being shown in bold captions on the screen.

 **A.N.**

 **So, I've attempted to edit the grammar in the prologue... If there are any more errors, please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 1- Izuku Midoriya:Origin

**Chapter 1 - Izuku Midoriya: Origin**

 **The screen showed a young boy with green eyes, messy dark green hair and four symmetrical freckles on his cheeks crying on-screen**

"Deku!", "Midoriya!" most of the class exclaimed in shock ,well anger in bakugo's case, as they were surprised at the possibilities of Izuku Midoriya being the main 's not that they didn't like him, on the contrary, he's extremely likeable and amusing to watch, however after seeing him score so low in the training with Aizawa-sensei as well as seeing him injure himself when he uses his quirk, as they recalled the fight with him against Bakugo yesterday as well as to those who saw him smash the 0-pointer in the entrance exams yet was completely immobile afterwards. The teachers weren't as shocked as they could see the potential and drive in this particular student from his showing in the exam as well as realising once he gained control of his quirk he would be a force to reckon with.

'Young Midoriya, you will go far and i can't wait to see your journey.' All Might said to himself, with a proud smile on his face,'However,' Instantly All Mights Smiling face from one of pride to one of nervousness as sweat began pouring down his face, 'Dammit, this also means everyone will definitely see the truth of **One for All**!' All Might yelled in his head.

'Eh, I-I become a hero?!' Izuku began to cry like his younger counterpart although for joy in possibly accomplishing his dream.'Ah! **One for All** will be revealed to the class!' Izuku yelled to himself with realization as his face froze in abject terror.

 **"Why are you being so mean Kacchan?" asked the crying child Izuku.**

 **The screen showed child Izuku standing protectively infront of a crying boy on the ground. The screen shifted to show three boys, with a young boy with Ash blond spiky hair and red eyes with his fist near his hand and small explosions coming off,and the two boys in the back activating their quirks of wings as well extendable fingers.**

 **"Even though you're quirkless... you're pretending to be a hero, Deku?" Said the child Bakugo as he and his two friends took threatening steps towards child Izuku.**

'What?' most of the class thought as they didn't expect that Bakugo was such a bully even at such a young age, as well as what he meant by calling Izuku quirkless.

'Quirkless? Impossible' Shouto Todoroki thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes at the screen, pondering on how someone with such a strong quirk could have been quirkless.

"I'm sorry Midoriya-kun, I didn't mean to insult you by calling you Deku" Said a sad Uraraka visibly upset at the thought of calling the guy who saved her, as well as, her friend, what was obviously an insulting nickname from childhood bully.

"E-Eh, Don't worry about it Uraraka-san" Izuku replied, flustered, as he still wasn't used to talking to girls, especially someone apologizing to him as it was a rare occurence, "Besides, I like the new meaning you gave to the name" he said,slightly blushing with one finger awkwardly scratching his cheek trying to comfort his friend.

"I'm glad." Uraraka replied with a beaming smile on her face as Izuku blushed harder at the cute girl smiling at him trying to turn his attention back to the screen.

 **Izuku's current voice was heard throughout the room from the screen, "All men are not created equal, This was the reality I learned about society at the age of four... And that was my first and last setback" as the scene shifted to child Izuku being beat up by Bakugo and his goons.**

"Bakugo!" , "Not cool, man" "You're such a bully!" most of the class yelled shocked as they knew he had anger issues but didn't expect him to be so violent as a kid.

"That is isn't really the attitude of someone aspiring to be a hero should have, Young Bakugo " said Principal Nezu with his usual cheerful tone coming out a bit stricter than usual.

"Tchh" Bakugo clicked his tongue and looked away from everyone.

 **The scene shifted to what seemed to be current day Izuku running down a busy street with upbeat energetic music playing in the background. It then showed Izuku watching a huge, shark-like human raging on top of train tracks holding up traffic.**

" Is this the début of Mt. Lady?!" yelled an excited Mineta

"Yup" said an excited Izuku at the thought of seeing pro heroes fight, mostly getting over the discomfort brought on by those flashbacks.

"Lucky bastard" spat a jealous Mineta as he glared at Izuku for being able to see the gorgeous heroine in person and on her début no less.

The class sweat-dropped as Mina, Jiro and based on the position of her uniform, presumably Toru glared at Mineta as they figured he was jealous due to perverse reasons and not hero adoration.

 **Different angles of All Might posing was shown, as intense rock music began playing.**

"Whoa" said most of the class with stars in there eyes

"No way, Dude is this a theme song?" Kaminari asked to no one in particular with Jiro beside him bobbing her head to the beat of the music.

"So cool!" Exclaimed Kirishima and Sero said with stars in their eyes.

 **It then showed Izuku standing in front of a yellow-ish orange backdrop with stars , reaching out to All Might with All might turning to face the screen as one by one each of Class 1A began cycling through the screen with their name as well as hero costume for all to see.**

"We look so cool!" Exclaimed Mina.

"So Manly!" shouted Kirishima in happiness.

"Did you all see me? I looked magnificent!" Said Aoyoma with pride at how splendid he looked on-screen.

 **The screen shifted to Izuku on a bridge in light rain,then with him walking, lost in thought as worn notebooks began cycling through the screen from 1-13. The screen then shifted to child Izuku and child Bakugo staring at each other through different frames and them switching frames as they grew to their current age in time with the music and then with them turning with their hero costume appearing on them as their fists collided.**

 **The screen then showed a complete stranger to all present with a strange fake hand being used as a mask with him reaching forwards to the camera.**

'Who is that?' the teachers thought to themselves as they began to assess for any other possible threats

 **The screen then showed All Might fighting against a weird bird, humanoid creature, with it's brain visible, clearly capable of taking a few hits from The All Might as well as a man behind a bar with mist rising from his head, then shifted to Eraserhead fighting multiple opponents.**

 **"** As expected of the great U.A. academy, only employing the best for our education" Stated a visibly impressed Iida, with his glasses giving off a shine, at how both professors are capable of fighting multiple opponents and still win easily.

 **The scene then showed Izuku running on-screen followed by a few of his friends like Uraraka and Iida as well as Tsuyu and Mineta.**

 **It then shifted with All Might and Midoriya simultaneously throwing a punch with their fists alternating between the two highlighting the similarities between them. It then changed to everyone, in pairs and in their hero suits, looking ready for action and then to the final scene of everyone in 1A ready for combat as a group with All Might at the ready in the background.**

 **"** So cool!" Mina said as she took out her cellphone to snap a picture of the entire class in there hero suits.

"Dude did you see All Might fighting around 20 guys?!" yelled Sero

"Yeah, but did you also see Aizawa sensei do the same? Who knew he could be so manly!" shouted Kirishima

"Ah Aizawa-San your class is so youthful" Midnight a.k.a Nemuri Kayama said to Shota Aizawa with one hand on her face while All Might did his signature laugh as the students stared at the teachers in admiration.

Meanwhile Shoto Todoroki stared at Izuku through the corner of his eye, 'That fighting style, as well as your quirk... What is your connection to All Might?' he pondered in his mind, reminiscing on the intro, as well as seeing the subtle similarities between those two, especially with that punch scene.

"Wow Deku-kun who knew you could look so cool" Uraraka cheerfully exclaimed to the boy next to her.

'Whoa! I looked so cool, we all did' He thought to himself while looking at all his classmates animatedly talking about what they saw, Although his face immediately became red with steam coming from his ears from hearing Uraraka's comment on him, He sighed in relief as luckily she didn't see him freaking out to the fact a girl was complementing him.

 **Izuku's voice began to narrate "It all Began in China, in Qingqing City, with news of a baby giving off a shining light. The screen then showed a man with the label 'Papa' freaking out about his baby shining."**

Everyone laughed or chuckled with even the stoic Todoroki and Aizawa, cracking a small smile at the nervous father.

"I remember when my first activated. It was quite memorable for everyone" said a cheerful Toru Hagakure reminiscing fondly when her quirk activated.

"No doubt..." the class muttered in unison with a sweat-drop behind their heads, as they all collectively imagined a set of parents checking up on their kid and only to see her vanish, with the only trace being an invisible floating diaper.

 **"Since then countless of reports about people with superpowers began popping up worldwide, with no identifiable cause, before long the supernatural became the normal, and dreams a reality." The screen showed All Might walking down a hall and opening a door. "The world becoming a superhuman society, about 80% of the world's population some unique ability. As time went on and the streets became filled with chaos and confusion, a new profession become dominant, something we've all dream about... It was an age of heroes." The scene then showed a Hero by the name Death arms saving people from fallen debris, caused by the earlier monster.**

"Hey Look it's Death Arms" said Rikido Sado animatedly.

"I heard i once stopped a falling building with his bare hands." said Kyoka Jiro as she twirled a finger around her earphone jack trying to hide the excitement she felt at seeing one of her favorite heroes on screen.

 **The screen then showed the Rescue specialist, Backdraft, cautioning spectators about wandering too close to the action, by using his ability to mold water. The screen then showed the monster shark-like man rampaging with Izuku hearing the story about how the man tried to steal someones purse and lost control. Izuku began slowly making his way through the crowd to see the action up close. The screen then showed the shadow of a man jumping into action with women, screaming his name with adoration.**

'One day... One day I'll be so popular that all the girls will want to be with Grape juice' Minoru Mineta said to himself with clenched fist as he starred at the screen with a twinkle in his eye imagining his future fangirls.

 **The screen then showed Kamui Woods dodging the monstrous villains attacks and then giving a speech about misusing ones quirk. A man's voice was heard beside Izuku.**

 **"One look at that dopey grin of yours and I know what you are... A fanboy!" the man stated.**

"Kerro, He's not wrong." Tsuyu stated in her usual blunt tone, with Izuku chuckling sheepishly in response.

 **The scene then showed Kamui preparing his special move with words of encouragement from the crowd. With Izuku Shouting the name of the special move in Sync with Kamui.**

 **"The pre-emptive..." Izuku said in anticipation.**

 **"Binding..." Kamui woods said in seriousness.**

 **"... Lacquered Chain Prison!" Izuku yelled with Kamui.**

Izuku tried to shrink in his seat with all eyes on him, with his classmates' faces filled with amusement and some stifling chuckles.

' Aww man, why am I the main character' He thought to himself morosely at realizing this thing will show all his embarrassing moments of social awkwardness and fanboying.

 **Right before Kamui's attack could connect a giant woman, who goes by the name , came flying out of nowhere with a kick showing off her... ASSets for the cameras while shrinking to her normal size and receiving all the credit for stopping the villain.**

"Well that's one way to be remembered, I just hope there aren't more female heroes like that." Momo Yaorozu sighed out, unaware of her future internship.

 **Izuku then narrated talking about how, with most of the population having a quirk it caused an explosive increase in crime, with courageous people taking matters in their own hands, due to slow government reforms. These people are known as Superheroes who found an official place in society. The scene then showed Izuku writing in his notebooks about what the newest heroine could do.**

"So that's what those notebooks were for?" said Uraraka in sudden realization of the purpose of the books in the intro.

"Y-Yeah, I have notes on most of the quirks I see." muttered a nervous Izuku at being the center of attention once more.

"Damn, That's cool" Said a visibly impressed Kaminari , with a thumbs up.

"Hey, do you have one on us and, if you do can we see it later?" asked the cheerful Pink-skinned girl.

"Y-Yes, But I-I-It's not F-finished yet." stuttered a clearly flustered Midoriya at the fact another cute girl was talking to him directly.

 **The Screen then showed the title card of the 'episode' - Izuku Midoriya: Origin.**

"Ha Midoriya, You really will be a superhero, you even have your own Origin story."stated a grinning Hanta Sero.

 **The Screen began to show random students in a classroom with their teacher telling them it's about time to get serious about their future of all them wanting to be a hero, with all of them showcasing their quirks a little, all except Midoriya.**

"Those students! How dare they go against their school's rule and use their quirks so freely." Yelled a visibly upset Iida with his wild hand gestures, and looking as if those students committed the gravest of offenses, with the rest of the class and even some of the teachers looking at him with sweat drops behind their head at his straight-laced attitude.

 **"Don't lump us all in the same group" A cocky Bakugo said with his legs rested on the table. "I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects." causing his classmates to rage at him.**

"Sigh, I guess Bakugo was always like that." muttered Uraraka, she took a moment to glance at Deku.

 **The teacher then stated that Bakugo would be applying for U.A. with the class visibly being surprised as it is the best of the best.**

The students all puffed up their chest at that, no matter who they are, getting into U.A. is no small matter, and the pride of just having entered was still fresh on their minds.

 **Bakugo began boasting about how would be the only who could say he got in from that school and that he aced the mock exam with his dream to become more popular than All Might. The teacher then stated that Midoriya also wanted to get into U.A. with the entire class turning laughing at him.**

Izuku began to shrink in his seat as he began thinking about his days being bullied while his new classmates were surprised.

"What?" Muttered Uraraka with a confused expression, unknowingly sharing the same sentiments of the entire class.

"Midoriya-kun... Why would the class be laughing at that statement?" Asked a confused Tenya Iida without his dramatic hand movements.

"I-It will probably be soon " stuttered a timid Izuku as he began to tremble slightly with everyone staring at him inquisitively and Bakugo getting visibly angrier as he still thought Deku had been lying to him this whole time about being quirkless.

 **The class began taunting Izuku saying that he couldn't get in without a quirk and just studying couldn't cut it, with him desperately arguing that it was possible with them having just changed that rule.**

"Kerro, why do they keep calling you quirkless, Izuku-san? questioned the frog-like girl Tsuyu Asui.

'Again, they called him quirkless again... was his quirk too dangerous to others so he kept it to hidden? Something doesn't add up here.' Todoroki thought to himself about the nature of Izuku's quirk with narrowed eyes.

'I didn't expect young Midoriya to have been put down by his previous classmates this badly.' All Might thought to himself with clenched fist.' Let's hope this batch will be better.' He pondered, glancing at the concerned faces sent to his successor.

 **After the teacher's proclamation, it showed Izuku at the back class of the class with Bakugo destroying his desk with his quirk.**

 **"Listen up Deku, You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even make stand in the same ring as me?"**

 **Izuku began to nervously back away trying to explain that he wasn't trying to compete, and that it was his goal to be a hero from childhood and that even though he's quirkless he could still try his hardest.**

 **"Whaddaya mean, unless you try?!" Bakugo yelled at him with everyone appearing as shadowy monsters with red eyes to Izuku and everyone mocking him calling quirkless or how he would die in the exams.**

"What is your problem?! Yelled an angered Mina, even though she barely spoke to Midoriya, he's an adorable kid that is too sweet to harm, and was bullied by everyone for no reason, getting more angrier at the thought, she glared a Bakugo, especially since she hating bullying of any kind and that was her reason for being a hero.

"What the hell dude?" said Kaminari visibly disturbed at the amount of bullying his shy classmate went through, especially by someone Izuku still calls a friend.

'I'm sorry I couldn't have done more for you my boy' thought All Might, feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time, uselessness.

 **The screen shifted to back in the city where a woman's scream could be heard, with someone inside a dome of water, while a shopkeeper yelled for someone to stop running.**

 **A Slime man could be visibly shown on-screen running away from the store.**

Bakugo's fist began smoking, with more and more explosions being emitted by remembering that sludge villain and how helpless he felt and the anger he felt at having 'Quirkless Deku' running in to pretend to be a hero.

Izuku also jumped at realizing that this is where he meets All Might as well as learning his secret and he began to frantically look over his shoulder to All Might, trying to apologize for what will be revealed.

'This isn't your fault, young Midoriya...Somethings are necessary for the greater good.' thought a resigned All Might at how his secret will be shown to his students. He gave a reassuring nod to his successor, to let him no everything is Okay.

 **"Dude, where are all the heroes?" asked a random bystander. With an emaciated man shown on screen.**

Izuku's eyes widened at seeing All Might's true form on screen and began nervously sweating.

Due to habit of trying to keep his secret and to try and draw attention away from the screen All Might, did his signature laugh and phrase, startled, everyone turned away from the screen to look at him, and he explained it was a reflex when someone was in danger to say those words of encouragement, he sighed in relief at seeing that his distraction worked with everyone missing his transformation from his emaciated form to his All Might persona. All except one...

'What the hell! Was that All Might? And since when could his powers allow him to transform? Is there still more he can do?' A clearly shocked Todoroki thought with his eyes wide at what he just saw with his ice hand shaking when he realised that All Might will be even harder to defeat than he thought.

 **The screen then showed All Might on-screen In casual clothes preparing to stop the villain.**

"Sweet!" said Kirishima," We get to see All Might in action." with many of his classmates nodding in agreement and cheering a bit at the thought of seeing the number 1 hero fighting.

 **Izuku sat alone in his classroom staring at the new feed of this mornings attack, while preparing to write more info in his notebook, until Bakugo grabbed his notebook**

 **"We aren't done talking yet Deku." Bakugo threateningly said as his two goons came beside him, mocking him about his notebooks and calling it a diary, with Bakugo using his quirk to explode the book while throwing it out the window with Izuku looking on mournfully as his book was destroyed right in front of him.**

 **Bakugo made a comment about how first string heroes were always noted early on, with them standing out among the crowd, he went on to tell Izuku about how he , will shine by being the only one to graduate from a trash junior high and make it into U.A. as the only candidate and people will begin to see him as a possible future first string.**

 **Bakugo then cheerfully warned Izuku about applying for U.A. with his hand smoking on Izuku's shoulder and Izuku being visibly frustrated with his hair covering his eyes as he faced the window as Bakugo and his bullies left the room, calling Izuku useless on the way out for not standing up for himself and with Bakugo turning around to tell him one quick message.**

 **" If you wanna be a hero so badly there's a way to do it... Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off of the roof of the building." he said mockingly as he and his goons left the room.**

"Did he just...","No way..." "What the hell man!" all his classmates yelled in outrage and disgust at Bakugo at the sheer audacity to bully someone and then tell them to commit suicide, with Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mina, Kyoka and Momo rapidly switching from staring at Izuku with sympathy and anger at Bakugo thinly for what he did, Kirishima and the other guys also heavily glared at Bakugo as well as saying comforting words to Izuku, even Todoroki gave Izuku a nod of reassurance, all this happened while Bakugo just sat there stubbornly, looking away from these so called extras as he liked to call them.

Izuku sat at the front trying to hold back tears at both the unpleasantness off the memory, as well as, that people are actually standing up for him for once and took comfort in Uraraka who held his hand with her other on her mouth, clearly concerned for what her friend had gone through, and Iida who had his firm hand on his shoulder as a source of reassurance. 'Everyone...' Izuku thought to himself ' Thank you...' He thought as tears began running down his face as he stared at everyone in his class, still unused to people actually caring enough to defend him and be angry on his behalf.

The teachers in the back had their eyes narrowed at the gall to try to pull something like this with one of their students, with Midnight, slightly glaring, licked her whip in anticipation of punishing Bakugo for his un-hero-like behaviour, Present Mic stated that this should be dealt with sooner than later and All Might visibly restraining himself at what his successor had to suffer through, even Eraser Head looked mildly upset.

Principal Nezu took a sip from his never-ending cup off tea, with his head tilted down shadowing his face, giving his smile a creepier edge and calmly said "Students, A hero must always help people up, they must always do what they can to be a pillar of support for those in need, not, young Bakugo, try to convince a boy your age to do what you tried to convince him to do, whether it was said in jest or not, but after this you will see me in my office... we can discuss your... behaviour there."

 **I visibly distraught Izuku made his way pass a koi pond staring at his hero journal being nibbled on by fish clearly upset by Bakugo's action. A flashback then showed a Child Izuku smiling with an All Might action figure in one hand and the other pointing to the screen.**

'Cute' everyone thought as they stared at the adorable image of a smiling child Izuku.

 **It then showed Izuku's room covered in All Might's poster with him rushing his mother to play a video for him.**

' A fanboy for so long, eh , young Midoriya' thought All Might with a genuine smile at how his Successor Idolised him.

Most of the kids laughed at the image of child Izuku rocking back and forth waiting for his mother to play a video

 **The video showed smoke rising and buildings destroyed from a long time ago, but more importantly, it was All Might's Debut. with the terrified victims wondering who is that and why was he smiling as well as shocked at him saving hundreds of people so quickly.**

 **"Ha ha ha!" All Might's uproarious laugh echoed from the speakers as Child Izuku stared at the screen, entranced as All Might Reassured everyone by saying he has arrived.**

"Jeez, Izuku how many times did you watch this video?" asked Kaminari, while everyone tried to hide a smile as they saw current day Izuku repeating the video word for word.

 **A picture of a child Izuku, smiling broadly, with his eyes shining was shown.**

'So Cute!' all the girls thought, as they all snuck a photo with their cellphones, even Nemuri-sensei trying to sneak a picture with her phone, commenting on how youthful it was, while her colleagues sweat dropped while staring at her.

 **The screen then showed Izuku cheering that All Might is the greatest in the universe and that once he gets his quirk, he will be just like All Might, with him doing an adorable kid version of All Might's signature laugh, with heroic triumphant music playing in the background.**

Most of his classmates were fully grinning now at how adorable child Izuku was, trying to emulate All Might and were also glad he got his wish to have a similar quirk like All Might, even though it damages him.

 **The screen then showed a doctor's office.**

 **"Sorry Kid it's not gonna happen" stated the doctor nonchalantly, completely ignoring the fact he casually crushed a kids dream, with the screen showing an obviously distraught kid Izuku as he even dropped his precious All Might action figure in shock. His mother commented on the fact that most of his fellow classmates already manifested their quirks and worriedly inquired if something was wrong with him.**

'What?' most of his class thought in confusion.

"Is that why you always damage yourself when you use it? Was something blocking your quirk?" Momo asked clearly puzzled as the rest as they've never heard of someone's quirk being so harmful to the user before meeting Izuku and was curious if this is why.

"N-No, b-but It Will be E-explained soon..." Izuku nervously responded, terrified at how his class would treat him when they found out he was quirkless and that his quirk isn't even his.

 **The doctor then showed an X-ray of child Izuku's foot, explaining that when superpowers first begin to show up, research was conducted and it showed that those with powers have only one joint in their pinky toes, and since Izuku has two, that means he will not get a quirk.**

"What?...","But how?...", "What's going on?" asked most of his class in confusion as they thought that when Bakugo called Izuku quirkless, it was because his quirk manifested late or evolved over time, but the doctor clearly stated that there was no possible way for Izuku to get a quirk.

'So how does he have a quirk now?' the more observant of the class wondered such as Todoroki, Fumikage Tokiyami and Momo.

Even the teachers were baffled, as they were clearly perplexed to how Izuku could suddenly gain a quirk.

'What did you do?..' thought Aizawa as he stared at All Might through the corner of his eyes, knowing that All Might had something be involved, remembering the peculiar interest All Might showed in Midoriya's performance during his physical examination of his class on the first day.

Todoroki's eyes narrowed as more and more pieces to the puzzle began showing itself, every time he felt himself become one step closer to the similarities between All Might and Izuku Midoriya, something new is always revealed.

 **The screen started playing sad music as it showed Izuku constantly re-watching the video of All Might's Debut with tears streaming down his young face, telling his mother that no matter how bad things get All Might always has a smile on his face, and asking his mother if one day He could be a hero as well, desperately hoping to hear his mother give him the answer he wanted to hear.**

Izuku closed his eyes, trying and failing to keep the tears in seeing himself at one of his lowest points.

"Dammit" Kirishima muttered as he began wiping tears from his eyes, as he and most of the class had tears in their eyes, seeing the happy face of child Izuku being told he could never live his dream, even Bakugo's permanently angry face soften a little at the sight.

"It's the music that really hits home." Jiro muttered softly as she subtely wiped her tears, trying to keep her 'cool' image.

'No Matter what happens, I will always believe in you , young Midoriya...' All Might thought with conviction, as he looked away from the younger form of his crying protegé.

 **"I made a decision that day... No matter what anyone else thinks, I have to believe in myself and I'll keep smiling just like him!" Izuku's voice narrated from the screen.**

Upon hearing his declaration a few of his classmates smiled at Izuku's never give up attitude.

"Well done, young Midoriya, a Hero must always remain firm in their beliefs." All Might proudly said to his successor, with Izuku cheering up a bit from hearing his mentor's words.

He could see the others chuckling at his awkward march through the tunnel, Laughing like All Might, while waving his arms.

"Really channelling your inner Hero there, eh Small Might? " Kaminari lightly teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha, it fits so well" Kirishima said with the class smiling a bit after such a sad moment.

 **While he was marching however, the sludge monster from earlier appeared behind Izuku.**

The entire class held their breath, unsure on what was going to happen and are still unsure if Izuku has a quirk or not and how he will defend himself. Izuku could feel Uraraka gripping his arm tight with worry, causing him to blush lightly in response.

'What the hell, Deku!' Bakugo's eyes widened as he remembered that sludge villain as the one to attack him and hold him hostage 10 months ago, but was completely unaware of the fact that it attacked Izuku as well. 'How the hell did a quirkless bastard like you escape!' Bakugo thought in rage, with mini explosions going off in his palm, at useless Deku beating him again at something.

 **Izuku turned around to face the sludge villain with abject terror on his face.**

 **"You'll make a perfect skin-suit for me to hide in kid." proclaimed the villain threateningly as it made its way to Izuku.**

"Run Deku!" Uraraka Yelled out, completely forgetting that the real Midoriya was beside her with his arm held in a tight grip.

 **The Slime villain launched at Izuku, completely engulfing his body and entering through his mouth suffocating him as it proclaimed to be trying to take over his body.**

"Midoriya!" the class yelled at the sight of their classmate being attacked by a villain

 **The intense music, making the situation even more tense as the Slime Villain slowly choked Izuku into unconsciousness, with Izuku desperately trying to break free and save himself.**

"Now that's just cold." said Sero nervously said, trying to slightly ease the tension a bit, at the fact the Villain called him his hero.

"Not the time bro" muttered Kirishima, as they all hopelessly watched on as Izuku's body became limp on screen.

The class was silent as they heard Izuku's thoughts on begging someone to save him and desperately hoping that this isn't where he dies. Unable to relive that moment he took the time to glance around the room seeing that all his classmates were entirely focussed on the screen, with worry clearly visible on most of their faces.

Unaware to most, those affected most by this scene, wasn't the students, seeing someone they know in danger like that, but were the teachers, as they were all visibly upset at one of their students almost dying,reminiscing on those who they failed to save in the past, and it reminded them of why they wanted to become heroes in the first place, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

 **"It's all right now, young man... I AM Here!" All Might's voice rang from the screen as his heroic theme music began to play.**

"Yes!","You're the best All Might!","Yay!" The entire class released the breath they didn't realize they were holding upon seeing All Might there to save the day.

"Phew" Uraraka said as she released a heavy breath upon realizing Deku would be safe, "Eh" she said realising she was still tightly gripping his arm and swiftly released it while looking away.

Nemuri chuckled upon seeing the two from the back,"I wonder how long that takes to happen" she muttered softly while smirking, wondering how long it would take for those two to get together.

The students cheered as they saw All Might fight the villain and take him out with one attack , completely blowing the villain away with the pressure from his punch alone, freeing Izuku in the process.

 **The screen then showed All Might, rapidly patting Izuku's face to get him to wake up**

"Ten bucks saying he passes out again after waking up to see All Might." said a grinning Sero to Kirishima.

"No way am I taking that bet." Responded an equally grinning Kirishima, as they both found Izuku's fanboying hilarious.

 **Upon waking up to see his favorite Hero, Izuku's eyes went wide and his body froze stiff as he saw his idol, Immediately backing away from what he thought was a dream he crawled backwards.**

 **All Might apologized to Izuku for getting caught up in his mistake of letting the villain escape, explaining that it's because he is new to the city why it happened and thanking Izuku for his help, showing off the captured Villain in an empty 2L bottle of soda.**

'Deku!' Bakugo thought angrily, eyes narrowing on remembering that same bottle, with him getting angrier coming to the conclusion that, that damn nerd must have done something.

 **'The most amazing hero in the entire world, The All Might, in the flesh, standing right there... He looks so much cooler in person!"**

Izuku tried to hide away once more upon seeing everyone giggling and grinning at hearing his inner fanboying for All Might.

 **Izuku began frantically looking around for a pen to try to get All Might's signature and screaming in happiness upon realizing it's already been signed.**

The entire class busted out laughing upon seeing Izuku rapidly bow as well as saying things like "This will be a family heirloom" or 'It will be passed down from generations to come.

"Mmhm All Might, such a youthful child, now I know why you've taken a shine to this boy, If only I got to him first" Nemuri said to her fellow pro-Hero slightly licking her lips as her colleagues all deadpanned at her figuring she would say something like that.

 **All Might tapped the bottle to signify he was going to bring the villain to the police said his goodbye's and ready to jump away.**

 **'Wait... he can't leave yet, there are so many things I have to ask him'**

"Kerro, please don't do what I think you're about to do" bluntly said Tsuyu.

 **The screen showed All might confusedly looking at his leg, feeling something off and seeing Izuku holding on to his leg for dear life.**

"He did..." the class deadpanned to Tsuyu's statement as they all stared at the foolish thing Izuku just did, with Izuku sheepishly chuckling, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

 **The scene then showed All Might trying to grab hold of Izuku while telling him his fanaticism is to another level, hearing Izuku begging for the chance to ask a few questions and All Might relenting and trying to find a good place to land.**

A few of the class chuckled at Izuku flailing around in the air.

 **All might placed his other hand near his mouth and coughed with a little blood coming through and him cursing.**

'What?' the class, perplexed at the sight of The All Might bleeding for some reason, as they all turned to stare at All Might who looked away, knowing his secret was almost up.

'The Hell? Was he injured in the fight with the sludge villain...No he clearly finished it in one punch from a distance, and the monster didn't release any form of gas or poison or else Izuku would probably be bleeding worse than All Might... Could it have something to do with that transformation?...' Todoroki's mind raced a mile a minute trying to process what was happening.

 **"Not a very small move, young man... bang on the door for a while and someone will let you done, now I have to go, see you later.."**

 **"Wait.. just one second!" Izuku pleaded as he made his way to All Might.**

 **"No! I don't have the time." All Might Said as he walked away ready to jump.**

 **As Izuku began to have flashbacks of all the times people told him he can never live his dream, he made one last effort to ask the one person whose opinion matters the most to him, his idol.**

 **"Is it possible to become a hero even though I don't have a quirk?" Izuku desperately asked his Idol, "Can a normal boy like me, be like someone Heroic like you !" Izuku yelled his answer,desperately hoping to finally hear the answer he waited his entire life for someone to say to him with the dramatic music playing in the background.**

No one in the class said anything, knowing full well of Izuku's fanatacism for All Might by now and desperately hoped for him to get some form of positive reinforcement from his idol, All listened quietly to hear what All Might would say.

The screen cut off "Aww come on", "Really?","What happened?"

'It seems as though Animator's time limit is up, don't worry students, give him 10 minutes and a good snack and you'll all see what happens next.

"Sounds like a good Idea" muttered Kirishima as he got up and stretched, ready to go and eat some food from the table.

"I can go with that." replied Sado desperately in need of sugar.

"So Izuku, what insight do you have on my quirk?" exclaimed the ever cheerful Mina Ashido as she appeared near Izuku.

"Hey good idea, what do you have on mine?" Kaminari asked as well, while slightly bumping Mina.

"I asked first" She responded while bumping back a bit harder.

Most of the students laughed or chuckled at their antics while the two play fought over who gets to ask Midoriya a question first

 **With the teachers**

"What did you do?"Aizawa questioned All Might after cornering him for a bit after he got up.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked trying and failing to be innocent.

"That boy was born with no quirk, even being in a life threatening situation his quirk didn't activate, yet here he is with a quirk like yours as well as you seem to have taken an unusual shine to him with him just being another fan. So... What did you do?" Aizawa asked the Grinning Number 1.

'Damn... I forgot how Observant Aizawa is.' All Mights' tone became a bit more serious, "Everything will be revealed eventually..." All Might reluctantly said ,as he walked off to find his young successor.

'Interesting...' Aizawa thought to himself.

"So, old friend, are you beginning to see the importance of why I asked to show this?" tiredly asked Animator to principal Nezu.

"Indeed" he responded while taking a sip of his tea, "He is unlike any of his predecessors... He is unsure of himself and vastly socially stunted... He will need all the advantages he can get, starting with the support of his class" principal Nezu stated while looking over his students laughing with one another. "Let's hope they're strong enough for what is to come."

 **A.N.**

 **So...this took way longer than I thought it would and the only reason I wrote this so fast was so I could prove to you guys, as well as myself, that I would actually do this... I mean, reaction stories are my favorite, yet I've yet to find one that's completed. Not gonna definitely say mine will be, but I'll try as hard as I can... I just finished season 2 and I just had to write a Reaction fic about the show...**

 **Also..since I'm new to this fandom, could anyone tell me the friendships of class 1A, for example who's close to who like Izuku,Uraraka and Iida as well as any personality quirks they have, I mean like Tsuyu ribbiting a lot or Kirishima and Manliness.**


	3. Chapter 2- What it takes to be a hero

**Chapter 2 - What It Takes to Be a Hero**

With most of Class 1A either at the food table or by their seats, talking with one another about what they've seen and will see, as well as being able to get some insight on their unusual classmate, after all, it's not everyday to meet someone who's own quirk damages their own body in such a drastic way as their green haired classmate, as well as understanding the mystery of why everyone, including himself, considered him quirkless yet he's clearly shown to be able to use a quirk, if albeit, drastic consequences, to them.

"Hey did you see how adorable kid Midoriya-kun was?" gushed the excited invisible girl, Toru Hagakure, to the other girls of 1A. "He was sooo cute!"

"Yup! This is definitely his new contact picture from now on" said a cheerful Mina Ashido, as she showed the others the picture she took of him on-screen. " Now all that's left is to get his number." Mina said determinately."

"I wouldn't do that just yet, Mina-san." spoke up a slightly concerned Uraraka, " Deku-kun is extremely shy and still isn't used to all of us yet. It must be terrifying for him knowing that we'll see his past and future as well as his inner thoughts." finished Uraraka.

"You're right." sighed Mina in response. " All this must be overwhelming for the poor guy." she finished reluctantly as she put away her phone.

"Can you blame him" Kyoka Jiro said as her eyes narrowed slightly at Bakugo. "Being bullied all his life by someone he used to call a friend ...It's a wonder how he kept on going." she said causing the others to either glare at Bakugo or glimpsing at Izuku across the room in pity.

"What concerns me though," Momo Yaorozu chimed in "Is why everyone thought he was quirkless for so long , including Midoriya-san himself." She said causing the others to have a slight look of concentration on their face, as the more they thought about it, the more things didn't seem to add up.

"Kerro, I'm sure we will find out, we just have to be patient." Tsuyu Asui said in her usual blunt tone, with a hint of concern.

* * *

"Man, I still can't believe we're gonna get to see the future." said an excited Kirishima, "I can't wait to see how Heroic and Manly I will become." Yelled Kirishima as he began making poses while randomly hardening his skin.

"How do you know they won't kick you out for being too loud." Joked a grinning Hanto Sero as he casually covered Kirishima's mouth with tape and Kirishima lightly punching him in the arm in return.

"Forget that," chimed in Denki Kaminari, " I wonder when I will get a girlfriend." he pondered with both him and Mineta beside him, as well Kirishima and Sero began thinking about the possibilities.

"Don't you mean, if?" Mashirao Shogi sheepishly asked the others, however his question went unheard by the others lost in their thoughts.

"Tokiyami-kun, What's your thoughts on all this?" questioned the multiple armed male, by the name of Mezo Shoji, as he gestured to the currently blank screen.

"Personally I'm still not over the fact that someone like Animator-san and his quirk has remained a secret for so long, the tactical advantage it brings is enormous, yet equally dangerous." muttered Fumiage Tokoyami beside him, with Shoij nodding in understanding.

* * *

'So much about All Might has remained a secret, to the point of no one knowing what his quirk is.' Shoto Todoroki thought to himself, having not moved from his seat after watching the first episode. 'High speed movement, Inhumane super strength, Insane reflexes and apparently he can transform?... Just how far is the gap between you and _that man_ , how far will I have to go to beat you to completely reject _him._ ' Todoroki pondered, growing slightly more hesitant at the thought of fighting All Might one day, as the final hurdle he needs to clear, keeps getting taller and taller.

'Tch!, that Damn Nerd tricking me, tricking everyone, that he was quirkless all his life.' Bakugo thought to himself furiously in his seat, as he began to recall his fight with Deku yesterday and how he beat him in the Heroes vs Villains simulation yesterday. ' He was probably laughing at all of us his entire life for making us believe he was weak.' He thought, getting angrier and angrier the more he thought about it. ' That lying bastard! I'll completely destroy that loser the next time we fight.' concluded Bakugo to himself as he stared angrily at the wall.

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed Izuku as he made his way from everyone to his mentor across the room far away from everyone else, "I'm sorry All Might..."He mournfully muttered in a low tone with his head bowed and tears in his eyes, " Because of me **One for All** will be-" His worried rambling was interrupted by a hand placed on his shoulder by the the smiling visage of his Idol and mentor.

"Young Midoriya." All Might said as he looked at his successor." This is not your fault, Yesterday, Principal Nezu told the staff of this 'viewing' if you will. None of us knew who it would be about, yet he spoke to me private afterwards, telling me that there was a possibility that my secrets would be revealed." He replied in a gentle voice, trying to ease his young protégé's worried mind.

"Then why go through with this?" Izuku asked confusedly to All might. "Wouldn't it be better if only the teachers saw this?"

"Young Midoriya... The essence of being a true hero is self-sacrifice." All Might said as he stared out the nearby window wistfully. "To nurture the next generation of heroes, to cultivate the next peace-keepers of society, To ensure that those we entrust the safety of the future with is secure and Just in their cause, after trusting you and the other students with such a heavy burden, what is my secret in comparison?" All Might said softly as he and Izuku turned to gaze upon the class of 1A laughing with one another. "These young men and women have given their all in order to be here, and will continue to do so, these are the people who will become your trusted allies and beloved friends and creating a lifelong bond with them now, is something decades of training will never compare." He said with Izuku looking at him with awe at his words. As he began to walk off he said over his shoulder, " Come now young Midoriya, the show is about to restart and we mustn't keep your friends waiting."

'All Might' Izuku thought with clenched fists. 'You've entrusted so much to me... I promise I will make you proud...' He thought with determination clear on his face.

* * *

"Students, it's time to start, let's begin again" said principal Nezu as he watched his students take their seat again, as he made his way to the back of the room with the other teachers.

 **The scene recapped the previous episode with a young Izuku watching in awe at All Might's début.**

"Gahh look how adorable he looks" Toru squealed at the cute sounds kid Izuku was making as he watched All Might's début, with the girls all nodding in agreement, and Izuku nervously trying to hide away from the invisible girl's embarrassing words.

 **It then showed Izuku cheering that he'll be like his idol, All Might, once he gets his quirk, but immediately transitions into the doctor telling Izuku and his mother that he's quirkless.**

Most of the students narrowed their eyes at that, but didn't bother saying anything, knowing they will get their answers eventually.

 **Izuku's words rang out, "Even if I'll never have superpowers..."** _ **A flashback of Bakugo calling him worthless and that he'll never achieve his dream to get into U.A.**_

"You're such a bully, Bakugo!" exclaimed Mina to Bakugo angrily.

"What did you say to me, Racoon-Eyes?!" yelled Bakugo in response, with the class deciding it would be best to ignore him before he starts yelling again.

 **"Even if everyone thinks I'm useless..."** _ **A flashback of Izuku's Mom hugging him, with kid Izuku looking despondent, with tears streaming down both their faces, as she was apologizing when he asked if he could be a hero.**_

"Damn... thought I could manage seeing something like this again" sniffled Kirishima as he looked away from the screen, as did most of the class for the depressing moment on-screen.

 **In Izuku's head, thoughts of him begging for someone to acknowledge his dreams could be heard. "Despite everything, I still held on to my dream, and I have to know... Even if I don't have a quirk, can I still be a hero?" Izuku desperately asked his idol with his eyes closed, as All Might began walking away from Izuku.**

The class collectively held their breathe to hear what the number 1 Hero would say in a situation like this.

 **"Without a quirk?.." All Might Questioned, looking over his shoulder.**

 **"Grk!" All Might gasped as intense pain shot through his body**

"What?" the entire class was shocked, as the number 1 hero, someone regarded as invincible, seemed to be in intense pain.

 **All Might began shuddering a bit, with smoke emanating from his skin.**

"W-W-What's going on?!" said a frantic Mineta as he took the opportunity to try grab Tsuyu's arm but was stopped when she subconsciously smacked him with her tongue. The entire class was puzzled they began looking to All Might and the screen repeatedly, with Izuku and All Might looking away in response and the rest of the teachers having an unreadable expression.

 **All Might began cursing to himself, while Izuku, completely engrossed in telling his story, was oblivious to the spectacle before him.**

"Dude... you need to work on your awareness" Kaminari half-heartedly said as he barely taking his eyes off the screen to quip.

 **The smoke then cleared, allowing Izuku to clearly see the hollow, emaciated man in place of where All Might was, wearing a baggier version of the same clothes.**

"EHHHH!" the entire class screamed in shock, along with Izuku as they stared, disbelievingly towards the current symbol of peace in real life, who steadfastly avoid looking at anyone, and the emaciated, fragile looking man on-screen.

'This is insane' Kirishima thought to himself, eyes wide in astonishment.

'Is that All Might?' Momo thought to herself, clearly shocked at this turn of events.

'The hell... What is this...' Todoroki thought frantically as he clenched his Ice hand, totally at a loss on what to think.

The Intro began playing, although no one paid any attention due to what was recently shown.

"All Might-Sensei ?.." Uraraka hesitantly asked.

"Everything will become clear soon students, please be patient." principal Nezu stated calmly as he sipped his tea, completely unaffected by the state of confusion and helplessness in the room.

 **The same bottle that All Might had captured the slime villain in, laid helplessly on the floor. Bakugo could be seen walking down the same alleyway, as his two friends behind him, questioned him on they went too far on Izuku or not, With Bakugo dismissively stating that it was his own fault for getting in his way as he kicked the bottle containing the slime villain, and that someone needed to teach Izuku to get his hopes up, and show him how the world really works. The Slime Villain snuck behind Bakugo ready to pounce as Bakugo's eyes widened at what he saw.**

"Oh damn" muttered Kirishima as he remembered that a couple of months back a kid his age was held hostage by a slime villain.

"This is bad" Mina stated softly, Sure she hated bullies, but Bakugo is still a classmate and she wouldn't want him to be permanently injured...much.

"How did that slime villain escape All Might though **"** Mineta asked out loud causing everyone's eyes to widen, as they realised it must have been when Izuku grabbed on to All Might's leg, with Izuku nervously looked straight a head, trying to avoid everyone, in fear of seeing Bakugo's expression.

'That... That freakin Bastard!... it was his fault and he had the damn nerve to try play hero for his own mess!" Bakugo furiously thought, as mini-explosions began going off rapidly in his palms, and his eyes shrunk into tiny red orbs of rage as he stared at the bastard who caused this.

 **The title card - 'Episode 2 : What it takes to be a hero' was shown.**

 **"W-What? Y-you deflated?" Izuku stammered as he looked on in shock at the new form of All Might.**

 **"Where did All Might go?" he stated looking around for the real All Might, thoroughly convinced the emaciated man before him was an imposter.**

 **"I assure that I am All -" the skinny man was cut off by blood pouring from his mouth.**

"Ah!" yelled some of the class in shock, while the rest were just as frightened by the sudden blood appearing out of nowhere.

 **All Might then compared his transformation to that of guys at the pool always puffing their chests and flexing to appear buff, with Izuku, clearly in denial, at a total loss at was happening.**

The class looked on in shock at what was happening, as they looked as if everything they knew was a lie.

Aizawa smirked at his class' confusion as his he remembered having a similar internal breakdown upon learning the truth a few weeks back, he stared at the back of Izuku's head 'Is this why he's so interested in you? because you know his secret?.. but that still wouldn't explain the fact you suddenly gained a quirk.' he pondered with a pensive stare.

 **After hearing Izuku continue to deny the possibility of that being All Might saying that All Might is a huge man who saves people with a fearless smile, All Might sighed, then sat down against the railing of the rooftop, He then stated that he's counting on Izuku to keep his mouth shut and to keep this new knowledge secret from everyone, wether it be online, verbally or even accidentally.**

The class nodded in unison, completely forgetting that the man on-screen was talking to Izuku on-screen and not them in real life.

 **All Might lifted his shirt revealing a terrifying scar on his left side of his stomach, claiming it's an injury caused from an enemy attack five years ago, He further explained that half his respiratory system was destroyed in that fight causing him to lose his entire stomach, with him become emaciated due to all the surgeries done. All Might then tonelessly stated that he could only go in his All Might hero form for around three hours a day and that this is how he looks the remaining hours.**

No one said a word as they tried to process this. Their expressions ranged from utter confusion with their hands clenched in frustration, to horrified with their hands covering their mouths in shock, or staring listlessly in utter despair. No one could react as they saw smoke from the back of the room, completely envelop the current symbol of peace, the number one hero, and revealed what they now know as All Might, Their hero, the strongest man in the world's true form.

'T-this is... how can this be true?' A frustrated Todoroki clenched his fists in shock and confusion as frost began creeping from his hand, and even smoke in his other, showing how distracted he is, that he momentarily lost focus of his emotions.

'Was everything a lie!' Bakugo thought, eyes wide at the weakened form of the one who he claimed he would surpass to be number one.' How could the number 1 get so weak!' He yelled in his mind as mini explosions went off in his palm.

'Hmm...Midoriya-kun knew the truth for so long?'Iida stared at his friend out the corner of his eyes, Even though he knew it was for the best and that villains would stop at nothing if they ever found out the current symbol of peace was so vulnerable, he couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed at his ideals of a hero and their honesty 'what other secrets does he know or will know in the future...' He thought to himself, staring apprehensively at his friend.

'All Might...' Izuku thought worriedly as he stared at his mentor's now revealed true form.

"Remember students, before watching, you all agreed to keep what you find out a secret. If you don't..."Principal Nezu said calmly while sipping his tea," There will be...consequences..." He ominously trailed off, while smiling, with the students nodding in confirmation, slightly terrified of their animal principal.

 **"Five years ago? does that mean it was the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku hesitantly questioned, showing his fanboy knowledge, with All Might slightly surprised at his knowledge relating to him denied, saying that it was a fight with an enemy unknown to the rest of the world and that he did everything in his power to keep it from going public.**

At this, the class began looking at each other nervously, still quietly trying to process everything, they remained silent, yet their eyes conveyed the same fearful message...

'If All Might is the strongest in the world; Then who could have done that...'

 **All Might began explaining that as the symbol of peace, he could never show fear as people looked up to him for security and peace of mind, they needed to keep believing that no matter what, that heroes would be there to save the day, that no matter who much fear is felt on the inside, he must always wear a smile to keep the pressure and terror at bay.**

The class' eyes widened further at that, to hear that the fearless hero they all look up to, feels fear, as well as gets scared, was shocking to them. Some took the rare moment of insight granted to them from hearing the number 1 hero explain about his views on being a hero, to strengthen their resolve for the future, to work on being able to remain calm so that they can be a source of comfort and security to those they plan on protecting, others, still being shock to realize the wisdom in those words, kept on becoming more and more lost as everything they knew began crumbling around them.

 **"Pro Heroes are always risking their lives... So no... I honestly don't think you can be a hero without a quirk." All Might calmly said in response to Izuku's earlier question.**

'What?' the entire class was shocked upon hearing those words from All Might expecting him to give Izuku some form of encouragement or help, even the teachers stared at All Might in confusion as he refused to make eye contact with , mentally apologizing to his successor for his callous words.

Izuku looked down at that, even though everything worked out in the end, and All Might entrusted his quirk to him, that memory still brought a sudden wave of helplessness and despair at the memory of those words, totally oblivious to his classmates shifting their gazes from confusion to All Might and pity to him.

"I believe in you Deku-kun." He heard Uraraka-san muttered lowly so only he could hear, as she reached out to hold his hand in comfort.

With an intense blush all the way from his neck to his entire face, he stuttered a thank you to Uraraka for getting him out his slight funk with her giving a smile in response.

 **"I see..." Izuku despondently responded to his idol's complete rejection of his dream.**

 **"If you really want to help others, there are different ways to do it. You could become a police officer, they're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep but it's a perfect;y fine profession" All Might casually stated as he began walking off, away from the distraught boy.**

 **"It's not bad to have a dream young man... Just make sure your dreams are realistic." He said as he walked downstairs shutting the door behind him.**

"Damn..." softly muttered Sero, for once not grinning, "That was a harsh." but in the silence of the room it was heard clearly by the other students, with them nodding in response, gazing at Izuku in pity.

"Well you could have handle that better..." said Nemuri Kayama A.K.A. Midnight. "Way to let the kid down gently" she said lightly glaring to the emaciated form of All Might beside her, with him looking down in shame at the harsh words he spoke that day.

 **All Might began to make his way to the police station to drop off the slime villain he captured, however, he quickly realized that the bottle that held the Villain captive was missing. Upon hearing an explosion, he looked out the window to see smoke rising ominously.**

"Oh crap, Bakugo!" yelled Kaminari, with the class being shocked, as with all the revelations about All Might as well as seeing Izuku's dreams getting crushed so callously, they completely forgot that Bakugo was about to be held hostage by the villain.

 **After Izuku heard the explosion, he quickly began to make his way to the scene, curious on which hero would come and save the day, only to be stopped short upon remembering All Might's words.**

All Might flinched again upon seeing how distraught his words made his successor that way, and vowed to try to prevent his protegé from ever becoming that sad again.

 **Visibly deflating, after recalling the callous words of his mentor, Izuku dejectedly began trudging his way home.**

The class became even more tense as ominous music began playing on screen and All Might, in his shrunken form, could be seen running to the scene of the crime.

 **Explosions could be heard in rapid succession with ire beginning to burn down buildings nearby the epicenter of the attack with people running away in fear And the slime villain could be seen, with a trapped Bakugo within its body with his mouth and head being restrained.**

"Bakugo!" a few worried classmates yelled out in alarm, as Bakugo looked away, not wanting to relive one of his weakest moment.

 **Death arms could be seen rushing in to try and free the hostage but his punch sank right into the slime villain and him being knocked into a wall in retaliation. Bakugo could clearly be seen struggling as his mouth broke free with him angrily yelling death threats to the villain, trying to create explosions to free himself.**

"That's our Bakugo alright, even when his life is in danger he's still making death threats." proclaimed a nervous Kirishima, trying to ease the tension in the room, getting a few chuckles in return.

 **appeared and began running to help, with people cheering in return, however, her large size made it impossible to enter in such a narrow space. Kamui Woods could only rescue any civilians trapped or in danger as his wood based quirk made fighting fire impossible. Backdraft had his hands full using his water based powers to keep the fire from spreading.**

"The heroes..." muttered a worried Momo.

"They aren't doing anything?" A confused Iida finished.

"Sometimes it doesn't matter how strong your quirk is, if it doesn't fit the situation... you'll be useless." Aizawa explained to his students, in his usual callous tone, with a hint of concern for one of his more troublesome students as he stared at the screen, at young Bakugo being trapped by that villain.

 **The present heroes could be seen as being visibly frustrated at not being able to help and the only thing they could do was to prevent more damage to the surrounding areas and protect those civilians nearby. All might in his true form finally made his way on scene, realizing t was the same villain as earlier, and that he must have dropped the bottle earlier when worrying about his time limit, as well as the kid on his leg. All Might could only watch helplessly as his time limit for the day was up and he could no longer transform.**

"Someone do something..."Mina said worriedly, upon realizing just how dire the situation is.

 **Izuku slowly made his way home, depressingly flipping through his hero journal, as flashbacks to all the people in his life telling him he could never be a hero, realizing that they were right and that he could never be a hero without a quirk. Izuku continued walking with tears in his eyes as he finally admitted to himself that he's been deluding himself all along and that he needs to move on with his life, and somehow he subconsciously made his way to the scene of the crime, from habit alone, and realizing that it was the same villain as earlier and began blaming himself, as if it wasn't for him the bottle wouldn't have fallen.**

 **"** Midoriya-kun, you shouldn't blame yourself for something accidental like that." proclaimed a nervous Tenya, even though he was worried for his other classmate in such a perilous position, he recalled All Might's earlier word about a hero providing comfort and realized his friend needed some form of reassurance.

Most of the class nodded in response trying to comfort Midoriya as they could see him becoming visibly upset at remembering such a costly mistake, and even though Bakugo wanted to yell and contradict that statement, he kept his mouth shut knowing he was already on thin Ice with the teachers.

 **The crowd began to get restless, wondering why the heroes aren't doing anything and started to get a little panicked at the terror of such a villain.**

 **"Someone's been caught?.." Izuku thought to himself, feeling even more guilty at the thought of someone else going through what he went through as he remember feeling as if he would die within seconds of being trapped by the slime.**

"Bakugo..." Kirishima said, concern for his classmate.

 **"Wasn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier?" a random civilian questioned, unaware to the fact he just set of a chain reaction.**

 **"What All Might? He's here?" another person asked.**

 **"Can someone call him?", "There's no way he would've lost!"," Then why isn't he doing anything?"**

"And that is why a hero should always be careful, one wrong move and the crowd can easily turn on you, that is the problem with being put under the spotlight." Aizawa lectured, his distaste for being in the lime light clearly heard in his voice, Although the students couldn't fault him, having just seen the effects of one simple comment, and how quickly the crowd got angry for All Might not helping, even though he couldn't.

 **'It's my fault," Izuku thought to himself, overcome by shame, "He can't power up yet because he saved me... and none of the other heroes have the quirks to stop this monster." He thought, horrified with himself. Izuku repeatedly apologized in his head, desperately hoping for a real hero to show up.**

 **Meanwhile All Might nearby in his weaken form, cursed himself in disgust at how pathetic he is and that he doesn't deserve to be called a hero, as he helplessly clutched his injury.**

No one said a word upon hearing the thoughts going through both All Might's head as well as Izuku... what could they say in such a tense situation.

 **As Izuku, saw the person being held captive and realized it was his long time 'friend' Kacchan, he immediately dashed passed the crowd and into danger, running pass the pro heroes trying to contain the damage, towards the villain.**

"Midoriya!" The class yelled in complete shock as they didn't expect their shy classmate to do something so foolhardy. He could feel the class looking at him in disbelief and for once met their gazes with conviction, no matter how injured he would get, he will never hesitate to help someone in need.

He felt Uraraka's iron grip on his hand again and realized she must be terrified seeing her classmate rush into danger like that, blushing lightly he stared back to the screen.

 **As Izuku made his desperate attempt to help the Bakugo, an upbeat and fast tune began to play as the Heroes looked in shock at someone doing something so foolish and immediately, trying and failing to stop him from getting closer. Izuku's thoughts could be heard for all to hear, with him questioning his own actions, and why he keeps running knowing the futility of his actions.**

 **Upon remembering a note made in his hero journal, he immediately threw his bag to distract the villain and blind him so he could get in close and try to free his friend.**

'Whoa...' The class thought in unison as they just saw one of the most of bravest things they've seen. Someone who was powerless, yet despite their inability to do anything, still had the courage to help.

"I see now why you've such an interest in him" Hizashi Yamada A.K.A. Present Mic stated to the skinny form of All Might, " With Guts like that, this kid will go far..." He trailed off, feeling proud he'll get the opportunity to help train this kid to be something legendary.

 **"Why are you here?" Bakugo painfully yelled.**

 **"I don't know! My legs just moved on their own!' the frantic Izuku yelled back.**

 **"I don't know why I did what I did..." Izuku's voice could be heard narrating the moment, as many flashbacks of him being told that he couldn't be a hero was shown." Maybe it was the look on his face" continued the voice.**

 **"You looked like you were asking for help..."Izuku said, as he tried with all his might to put on a brave face and smile while he tried to save someone.**

Everyone in class was shocked beyond words at this point. To hear someone without a quirk say such profound words as well as do such selfless actions, while those with power could do nothing but watch.

Todoroki's eyes widened upon hearing that.' So this is the power you possess...' he clenched his fist and bowed his head in slight awe at what his classmate did.

'You will never cease to amaze me' Iida thought as he closed his eyes, ' the truest definition of being a hero... I have much to learn if I am to catch up to you."

'You were always this awesome Deku-kun' Uraraka thought as she looked at Izuku with a smile. 'I know that you'll be the best in no time'

'That damn Deku' Bakugo thought angrily, feeling slightly conflicted.

'I have no regrets, I know that no matter what, you will make me proud' All Might thought to himself as he gazed proudly at his successor,hearing his heroic words, completely content in his choice.

 **Smoke began to rise off All Might's emaciated form as he witnessed the heroic actions of the same kid he just told could never be a hero, yet here he is in the crowd watching, while a powerless kid is out there doing what those with power could not do.**

 **"Just a little longer, and then I'll kill you!" the villain yelled as he swiped a tentacle of sludge down to Izuku, ready to swat him as many of the heroes futility tried to save Izuku, but knowing they couldn't make it.**

 **Immediately, the ground cracked and a gust of wind could be seen as All Might, back in his hero form, came to save the day.**

"Yeah!", "Finally!", "Great work All Might" many of the class exclaimed as they all let out a collective breath of relief, knowing that All Might can take care of the villain from here.

 **All Might could be heard apologizing to Izuku, and blood gushing from his mouth began telling him that even though he admonished him earlier, Izuku was the one to show true courage and risk his life to save someone when no one else would.**

 **"Detroit Smash!" All Might's special move could be heard clearly for all to hear as the force from his punch alone caused a change in the weather.**

"Whoa!" the class said in shock

"Damn, his punch alone changed the weather" said Kyoka in an awed voice.

 **Sneakily wiping the blood away from his mouth, All Might Reassured the crowd that everything is fine, despite his body being in agony for going passed his transformation limit and the crowd cheered.**

"Damn that was a tense moment I'm glad that's over" Kirishima said as he sighed in relief.

 **"After that the heroes collected all remaining mounds of sludge and safely into police custody where he belongs" Izuku's voice narrated "I got chewed out by the heroes big time... while Kacchan was praised for his bravery"**

"Why are they saying what he did was a bad thing? Yeah he could have been hurt, but if he did nothing then Bakugo could have been seriously injured or worse." Uraraka indignantly questioned on Izuku's behalf, releasing his hand in the process as she turned to face the teachers, with most of the class murmuring in agreement.

"Because, Miss Uraraka, even though what he did was brave, it was also very foolish and if it wasn't for Izuku getting lucky, the entire situation could have ended worse." Aizawa said to his class in a serious tone, effectively shutting them up as they pondered his words.

"That is what we will teach you at U.A. When and how to use your powers, what to do in different scenarios,when to fight and when to wait for someone with a better suited quirk." Added Nemuri.

 **Izuku was walking home, lost in thought about the days events, wishing he could have apologized to All Might but he was swarmed with fans and reporters.**

 **"Deku!" He was cut from his thoughts as he heard his nickname, as he saw Bakugo running towards him.**

"No way..." Sero stated in absolute shock.

"Is Bakugo actually gonna thank someone?" Kirishima finished in shock at the impossible occurrence.

 **"Listen... I never asked for a weakling like you to help me, don;t think you can look down on me... Got it! I was fine by myself, you're just a quirkless failure trying to pretend to be a hero! Are you trying to make me owe you?! Don't Look down on me, You damn nerd!" Bakugo yelled angrily as he stormed off.**

"We should have known" Kaminari muttered while shaking his head, while the rest of the class deadpanned at Bakugo for saying those things to someone who just risked their life to save them.

 **'He is right though, I didn't accomplish anything... But at least I tried' Izuku thought sadly at his failure.**

"Eh... Is something wrong?" Izuku questioned nervously, noticing his class staring at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Dude... You did something none of us would have done, even when you had no power to help." stated a grinning Sero.

"Yeah man, that was awesome what you did back there." Kaminara said giving him a thumbs up.

"I must say, that was very impressive, Midoriya-San." Momo stated while giving him a small smile.

All the words of praise, as well as a smile from a pretty girl drove Izuku to be quite flustered as he stammered a response, while the class chuckled at how Izuku could easily change moods.

 **As Izuku turned to go home, planning to quit trying to be a hero, he was immediately intercepted by All Might. All Might then began to explain to Izuku that he escaped his reporters to talk to him but his speech was cut off by him transforming and spewing blood from his mouth.**

"Really..." The class muttered, unimpressed at All Might's theatrics then being cut off mid speech by himself, with All Might in the background chuckling nervously and his colleagues snickering at him.

 **"Young man...I came to thank you, and to also discuss your question from earlier, If you hadn't been there, if you hadn't told me about your life, I would have turned into a man in a bodysuit who was just all talk... So thanks" All Might earnestly thanked Izuku.**

 **"N-No, it was my fault he was there to begin with..."Izuku replied humbly. "I got in the way of your hard work and wasted all your energy, not to mention your time."**

 **"I'm not done... You told me you were quirkless, yet, it was because It was none other than the timid, quirkless** _ **You**_ **at the scene that I was able to act."All Might said seriously, trying to get the point across. "There are stories about many Heroes" All Might began with dramatic music playing in the background "How they became great...Most have one thing in common...Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own... And today... that's what happened to you... young man... You too CAN become a hero." All Might said in his true form with the sun setting behind him and Izuku crying upon finally hearing the words he's been waiting to hear someone say all his life, coming from the person he's admired the most.**

"Dammit..."Muttered Kirishima as he, along with most of the class all had tears in their eyes at the profound moment on screen.

 **"Oh, By the way, I forgot to mention that this is the story of how I became the worlds greatest hero." Izuku's voice narrated as the screen went blank.**

'I become the greatest?' Izuku thought to himself in complete shock at what he just heard

'No way' Bakugo thought angrily in denial.

"Nice job dude" Kirishima and Kaminari congratulated.

"I knew you could do it" a grinning Sero said.

"Congrats Deku-kun!" Uraraka gave him a hug,at the confirmation that he'll accomplish his dream in the future, causing him to blush an unusual shade of red with him almost passing out due to embarrassment.

'I Knew you could do it.' All Might thought to himself with a proud smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 3- Roaring Muscles

**Chapter 3- Roaring Muscles**

"We all knew this was a possibility" Hizashi Yamada, the pro hero Present Mic, stated while glancing to his colleagues. "The entire purpose of allowing our students to miss class for this, is because this would expose them to the perils of hero life, and not have to be in any form of danger." He finished.

"Yes but at what cost?" Nemuri Kayama, the R-rated pro hero Midnight said to her colleagues. "We have no way of knowing what they'll see, and if they can even handle it." She gestured to the deflated form of Toshinori Yagi, the number one hero called All Might. "They now know one of the most important secrets out there, who knows how the public would react at how the symbol of peace actually looks." she finished, slightly worried at the chaos, as well as the loss in trust in all heroes that would happen if All Might wasn't trusted by the people.

"It appears that we have no choice but to put our trust in them, and hope that they can keep all this to themselves." The emaciated form of All Might spoke up. "Who knows what they may see and what information they will be privy to, but at the end of the day, they will be the ones we entrust the peace to, the least we can do is give them this advantage." He finished in a tone of great conviction.

"Sigh, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I agree with the show off," Shoto Aizawa, the underground hero known as EraserHead, tiredly chimed in. "Those brats will be great if given the proper guidance." He finished, as he and his fellow teachers looked to their students, deep in conversation with one another.

* * *

"Man... Can you believe it?" Kirishima said to some of his classmates, "All Might has such a weakness." He trailed off, still shocked by the recent revelation of one of his favorite heroes alternate form, as well as the weakness it brings.

"Yeah, who would have thought he could only be a hero for such a short while a day." an equally as lost Kaminari muttered.

"The fact that he has such a weakness must never be revealed." The serious voice of Tokiyami could be heard behind them. "If villains knew about this, then there would be no stopping them from launching a coordinated attack, consuming all of All Might's time in his Hero form." He gravelly finished.

"Well then, that only means one thing!" The excited voice of Mina exclaimed, drawing the attention of others nearby. "It means that we have to hurry up and become pros, so we can remove the burden from All Might!" She cheered, easily lifting the others' mood as they all smirked or cheered, showing some form of agreement.

* * *

' _That man_ must never find out about this,' Todoroki analytically thought, ' He wouldn't hesitate to use this knowledge against All Might in order to become the number one hero.' He angrily thought, fully aware to how low the number two hero would go to be number one.

'To completely reject you and your teachings, what better way is there than to beat you to the top.' He thought triumphantly with a smirk appearing on his face, upon hearing his pink-skinned classmate's yells of encouragement.

* * *

'Tch, to be the number one with such a debilitating weakness.' Bakugo thought to himself, reluctantly impressed at All Might's ability to still be a hero, 'and that bastard knew!' he angrily thought as he glared at the person he annoys him the most. 'That damn nerd knew this before anyone else, what else does he know' he pondered as he looked away from the green haired irritation.

'It doesn't matter what the future holds, all I know is that I'll be the one standing at the top.' a cocky smirk appeared on his face upon hearing that damn raccoon-eyes' words.

'It's almost time for All Might to explain **One for All** ' he anxiously thought, 'I need to calm down, All Might already came to terms with the fact, so I should do the same.' he desperately tried to convince himself, but was knocked out of his thoughts by the cheerful girl beside him.

* * *

" I always knew you'd make a great hero, Deku-kun, I'm jealous" Uraraka enthusiastically stated.

"Indeed." Iida said as he adjusted his glasses, "You will be great one day and I'm excited to watch it happen." he earnestly said.

"You guys." Izuku softly said, still unused to being praised, " I believe that you both will be equally amazing heroes as well." he stated truthfully to the two smiling tearfully at the fact he finally has friends who believe in him for once, and that his goals can be accomplished.

'I'll do my best, All Might.' he determinately thought as he cheered along with the rest of his classmates at Ashido's proclamation.

"Ooh It's starting!" yelled an enthusiastic Toru, upon seeing the screen light up

 **All Might was shown, posing in front a spotlight and Izuku's voice began to narrate as different All Might related paraphernalia was shown.**

 **"The world's most popular hero, All Might. Age unknown, Quirk unidentified. He dashed onto the scene of the hero world and received unwavering popularity based on his ability."**

"Why do I have the feeling you own most of those, eh Izuku?" lightly teased Kaminari causing a few of his class to chuckle in agreement.

"E-eh? I-I don't own much All Might stuff." Izuku nervously tried to lie to his classmate, knowing full well his collection of All Might merchandise consumed his room, causing his classmates to be further amused as they easily saw through his poor attempt at lying.

 **"Ever since he appeared... the once critically high rate of crimes committed by villains drastically decreased and his existence itself became a deterrent." The narration said with a graph showing the effect All Might had on the crime rate.**

"No matter how many times you think about it, it's still highly impressive, the effect All Might has on the crime rate and society itself." Momo Yaorozu stated while giving the shrunken form of All Might a slight bow of respect, showing her appreciation for the man.

 **"He became the symbol of peace both in name and reality."**

A few of class 1A looked back and forth between the impressive form of All Might on screen and the sickly looking man behind them, still coming to terms with his true form and Toshinori sweat dropping at his students action.

 **"And that man said to me- " Izuku's voice could be heard as he was kneeling on the ground, strength gone at the weight of the words his life time idol was saying to him.**

 **The emaciated form of All Might proclaimed, "Young man, you CAN be a hero."**

Most of the class smiled at hearing that, extremely happy for their classmate who they've begun to see in an all new light.

 **Izuku was shown to be crying as he recalled all the people in his life, telling him to give up on his dream and that he'll never accomplish much, with him still disbelievingly in shock at what his idol said to him.**

The class's smile grew at seeing how Izuku needed to hear those words, even Bakugo's permanent scowl softened a minute fraction.

 **"I deem you worthy to inherit my power, my quirk is yours to inherit." All Might's true form stated seriously as Izuku looking at him confusedly.**

"..." Complete silence dominated the room as the intro began playing. No one said a word as both student and teachers alike, looked from the now buff form of All Might sheepishly twiddling his thumbs while looking away from everyone, attempting and failing to nonchalantly whistle, to Izuku, who tried his best to keep his eyes steadfastly stuck to the screen, body shaking with nervousness and terror as sweat began drenching his face.

"What!" came the delayed reaction from both students and teachers alike, causing a multitude of reactions.

"He can do that?.." stated a confused Kirishima, eyes going wide at the news

"H-How is that possible?" a baffled Momo stuttered in response.

"D-Deku-kun?" Uraraka concernedly asked Izuku, with him steadfastedly trying ignoring her question

"Whaddya mean that damn nerd will inherit your quirk?!" Bakugo jumped up, as he angrily yelled to the current number one hero, with explosions angrily going off from his palm.

"What the hell..." Todoroki muttered, eyes going wide as frost began seeping from his right side and smoke from his left as he lost control of his powers staring at Izuku in total disbelief.

"You did what!" Aizawa yelled, falling out from his chair as he stared at the sweating form of All Might beside him.

"Now, now, let's pay attention to the screen. I'm sure everything will be explained shortly." casually responded the grinning form of principal Nezu, casually ignoring the state of confusion and bewilderment permeating the room as he drank his tea, relishing in the chaotic atmosphere produced.

 **After the intro Izuku was shown questioning All Might on what he meant about inheriting his power and All Might laughing in response.**

 **"What's with that face?" All Might yell while laughing whole heartedly. "It was just a suggestion, don't worry, the choice is yours." As All Might made his way closer to the downed Izuku, he exclaimed, "Listen well, young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!" he yelled as blood continuously gushed out his mouth from the sheer force of his emotions.**

 **'Wh-what is All Might saying...?' thought Izuku as he stared at the shrunken form of his idol.**

The entire room nodded in agreement, equally as baffled as the Izuku on screen.

 **"I'm talking about my power, young man. The tabloids called it 'superhuman strength' and a 'boost'... and I constantly dodge any questions related to it during interviews with a funny joke...Because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be thought of as a natural-born hero, But young man, I will tell you the truth."**

The entire room was quiet, everyone was too focused on the screen, completely engrossed in the once in a lifetime opportunity to learn about All Might, each student and teacher in the room completely aware that the knowledge that will be granted to them, is something only a select few knows and that they are extremely fortunate to get this level of insight on the number one hero.

 **"My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch!" he said grandiosely with his arms out wide**

 **"It was passed on to you...?" Izuku said in complete astonishment.**

"Th-this is insane." muttered a wide-eyed Kaminari.

"All Might's power isn't his own...?!" a slightly hysterical Mineta yelled.

 **"And next, It is your turn. I can give you my abilities." All Might said.**

 **"W-wait! Wait a minute!" Izuku exclaimed, panicked at the world changing information he just learned, "It's true that your Quirk is something heavily debated, so much so it's considered one of the world's greatest mysteries. Not a day goes by that I don't see someone talking about it online, But," Izuku stated, lost in thought of what he's been told. "I don't understand what you mean by inheriting or passing a Quirk... the thought of passing on a quirk is unheard of before, never even hypothesized before, Why is that? Is it because from the dawn of time a quirk like that has never been confirmed, In the first place it's..." Izuku trailed off, continuously mumbling all his theories and the possibilities.**

No one made mention to Izuku's weird habit of getting lost in thought and continuously mumbling. Each person going over the news given which completely changed their world view. The idea of being able to inherit someone's quirk, the very essence of them, the physical manifestation of a person's individuality, was something they never even thought possible and it shocked them straight to their core.

'So this is how you now have a quirk.'Momo thought with wide eyes as she stared at Izuku, 'To think one can gain All Might's overwhelming strength, just like that...' she thought, still flabbergasted by the idea of someone's quirk, the very essence of their uniqueness, can be passed to someone else.

'Inheriting a quirk... To think that's a possibility.' Todoroki analytically thought, trying to put his confusion to the side as he stared at the back of Izuku, ' Every damn time I get closer to understanding, something new comes up.' thought a frustrated Todoroki.

'N-No way... That freakin nerd is as strong as All Might!' Bakugo angrily thought, 'Is that bastard still holding back on me!' He thought as he recalled the fight yesterday, enraged beyond reason at the thought of Izuku being temporarily out his league just for being in the right place at the right time and impressing All Might enough to gain his power.

"I knew you were foolish..."Aizawa muttered in a low tone, only heard by those sitting in the teachers area, " To give that enormous power to a child." He sharply said, staring directly at All Might, completely awake for once, as he glared at the number one hero, lost in thought as he recalled how badly Midoriya gets after using his quirk and now realizing that it was caused by the after effects of the transfer.

All Might was about to respond to Aizawa's insinuations but was cut off by Nemuri, "All Might... based on this, it's possible to transfer a quirk," her tone slightly shaky and her hands lightly trembled at the enormity of what she was about to ask, "Does that also mean that someone can permanently take away someone's quirk?" she hesitantly asked with the other teachers sharply looking to the man for answers.

All Might's eyes narrowed at the question, an angry expression rarely seen, flittered across his face for a brief moment as he regained his composure at the shocking question. He turned away from them refusing to answer as he became lost in thought.

"I see" she responded, with the other pro heroes around her all sitting up straighter in their chairs, determined to learn everything they possibly can.

' _Five years ago, I was in a terrible fight and lost half my respiratory system, I asked for that fight to be kept out the media_ ' Aizawa recalled All Might's words to Izuku on the rooftop about how he received his injuries... 'Could that villain be able to remove quirks? More importantly, is he still alive?' Aizawa thought as became on high alert to the dangers the future holds.

 **"Sounds like you're overthinking this whole, inheriting thing..." All Might said as he stared upon the boy who continued to mutter nonsense. "Stop Nerding out!" he yelled. " I may hide a lot, but I don't lie." All Might said gaining Izuku's attention. "The power to transfer power, that is the Quirk I inherited!" All Might exclaimed as his hand gave off a brilliant glow. "The true name of my power is '** _ **One for All'**_ **. "All Might said as it showed the same glow in his hand bouncing off many other different colored orbs as he further explained. " One person cultivates the power, and then passes it to another person, who also cultivates it, then passes it on and it continues to grow as it gets passed along... It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart" he finished as he clenched his hand, shutting off the glow emitted from his power.**

The room was silent as they stared in awe.

'To think such a power exists...'Momo thought to herself shocked, 'What does he mean cultivate? does he mean each person adds their own quirk? Or is it just physical capabilities, this is so frustrating!' She yelled in her mind as she began jotting down all the information she recently learned with a pen and notepad she used her quirk to make.

'To inherit such a power, to inherit such a destiny... It appears we have more in common than I thought' Todoroki thought as he tried digesting the information given to him, 'However, Only one of us may be at the top, and I intend for that to be me...' He thought with narrowed eyes.

'He really was a quirkless bastard?' Bakugo thought irritated at all this 'That damn nerd better not believe that just because he has All Might's power, he'll make it to the top.'

'So this is the secret behind your strength? With such a legacy behind you, no wonder you always give it 110%' Iida thought, respect growing for his friend more as he knew the feeling of wanting to follow in your predecessors footsteps all to well, as his mind shifted to his idol and older brother, the pro hero ' **Ingenium'.**

'No wonder he's attached to the brat,' Aizawa thought, 'To essentially grow a quirk for generations at a time... was it just to fight evil, or is there another reason for this quirk that we're unaware of...?' he glared at All Might through the corner of his eyes, ' What other secrets is the damn show off hiding?'

 **"Why are you giving me something so great?" Izuku questioned the hero.**

 **"I have been looking for a successor, and then, I watched you jump into action, while the rest of us stood idly by." He said, looking at Izuku with the utmost expression of seriousness. "You're just a Quirkless hero fanboy, but you were more heroic than anyone back there!" He explained to Izuku, as Izuku began to tear up in response. "Well it's up to you though. What'll you do?"**

 **'He said so much to encourage me, and even told me about his quirk. There's no reason to turn him down...' Izuku thought to himself as he stood up to face All Might. "I'll do it!" Izuku yelled in conviction.**

Some of the class cheered at that, still mostly shocked at what was happening, but glad for their green haired classmate none the less.

"This is like something straight from a comic or a manga!" An excited Kaminari said, totally excited to see how epic this will get with such an origin story like this. "I wonder if he'll get an arch-enemy like all classic heroes." He continued, completely missing the worried look on Izuku's face at the thought of an arch enemy on top of the rage he'll have to deal with from Bakugo.

 **"Instant agreement? That's what I thought you would say!" All Might exclaimed, happy at the thought of finding a worthy successor.**

 **'But it was no easy task to receive his power.' Izuku's voice ominously narrated as the title card of the episode was shown, with it being, 'Episode 3: Roaring Muscles.'**

"All right! With a title like that, some intense training must be involved." Yelled an excited Kirishima, getting pumped at the thought of training.

 **Two days later, Early morning.**

 **A messy beach could be seen covered to the brim with trash and other destroyed items, with Izuku struggling in vain to try and pull a rope attached to a fridge with All Might in his buff form sitting on top.**

"Hey is that Dagobah?" an excited Toru questioned. "My parents would tell me all sorts of romantic stories from when it was beautiful" She stated wistfully, sad at the fact such a beautiful landmark was covered in trash.

"I heard it's clear now." Mina replied. "There were a few rumors flying around a few months back that people could see a skinny man and a boy cleaning the place." she trailed off as she stared at Izuku, having a gut feeling that he was the one to do it, with him nervously looking around avoiding eye contact. "Hey Midoriya-kun, You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" She asked with an impish smile on her face.

"Just a little Mina-san..." Izuku responded modestly as he scratched his head back while sheepishly looking away

 **After failing to make any advancements towards pulling the fridge, Izuku questioned All Might about why he was dragging trash along the beach, with All Might telling Izuku that he's not ready for his power and Izuku worriedly stating that this was the opposite of what All Might said.**

 **"I'm talking about your weak body, My Quirk** _ **One for All**_ **is a lot to handle and is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one, an unprepared body cannot fully inherit it, The limbs will come off and the body will explode." All Might casually stated the possible outcome of Izuku gaining the quirk as an image of a shadowed version of Izuku having his arms and legs ripped off and exploded.**

The entire class flinched at the imagery.

"Well...That's one downside to the quirk..." Momo said with a nervous smile.

 **"I'm picking up trash in order to train my body...?" Izuku said in sudden realization.**

 **"You got it!" All Might cheerfully stated, "But there's another reason After some online research I discovered this beach has been like this for many years.**

 **Izuku then explained that it was due to the waves washing things a shore and people taking that opportunity to carry out illegal dumping, using the trash brought by the waves as an excuse.**

 **"Heroes these days are all about the showy stuff. Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service, Even if it was considered boring, You can't waver from those roots." All Might finished his explanation as he crushed the same fridge, with the force generated blowing away some of the debris behind him, revealing the magnificent beach.**

"Whoa! That's so cool."Uraraka said in awe at All Might's words.

"As expected of the great All Might!" Iida yelled making his crazy hand motions, "I propose that we all go out this weekend and volunteer for community service!" he exclaimed, too caught up in his enthusiasm to see the sweat drops on his classmates heads, or the amused chuckles from the teachers.

'Who knew he wasn't all about showing off.' Aizawa thought to himself mildly impressed with All Might's ethics.

 **"You will restore the coastline for this entire section! That is the first step on your path to becoming a hero..."All Might instructed Izuku.**

 **The beach was shown in its entirety, revealing to all, the massive trash that has been built up.**

"Damn, You cleaned all that by yourself?" an impressed Kaminari said, "Nice, dude." with many of the class nodding in agreement for doing such a thankless job.

 **All Might then told Izuku that if he wanted to get into U.A., his dream school, then he would have to work harder than anyone else, as it's nearly impossible to do without a quirk and that he has ten months to make his body a suitable vessel, and All Might explaining to him that he's got everything scheduled out with his 'Aim to pass: American Dream plan', a schedule in which everything is marked out to the letter, including sleep time and diet.**

The class deadpanned at All Might.

"When did you have time to make that?" Kaminari asked All Might in reference to the schedule.

"A good hero must always be prepared" All Might responded smiling cheerfully.

 **"And so began my ten months of hell." Narrated Izuku's voice as energetic music began to play.**

"No way!"Kirishima exclaimed, "Is this a training montage?" He excitedly asked.

 **Izuku was shown struggling to pull a cabinet with All Might in his true form encouraging him to carry it to the entrance, then to Izuku jogging with a tire over his shoulder.**

"I see!" Iida exclaimed, "By having him carry different objects of different shapes of different objects, he will exercise different muscles!" He yelled standing up in his usual robotic fashion with his rapid hand gestures, "I shall strive to incorporate this in my training as well." he finished sitting back down with the class amused by his usual antics.

 **Izuku could be shown lost in thought, doing his usual habit of mumbling out loud as he tried organizing his schedule in class, with his classmates looking at him strangely, completely forgetting to take into account studying for the theoretical portion as his teacher jokingly pointed out.**

The class sweat dropped at Izuku's actions.

"When you do something, you really go all the way don't ya, Deku-kun?" Uraraka stated with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"I mean I'm so far behind everyone, I have to give it my all and then plus ultra if I plan to catch up." He determinately stated with most of his classmates having small proud smiles on their faces, with the teachers looking on in approval.

 **Izuku was then shown to be struggling pushing a larger tire, with All Might giving him tips on how to push better, It then transitioned to Izuku showing his mother his new diet plan, explaining to her, he needs this type of food in this amount for his training.**

"That's a lot of food Deku-kun, where did you hide all that." Uraraka teased lightly as she put her hand on his stomach and then quickly pulled her hand back with her face flushing red, hoping no one saw her face. 'Whoa a six-pack... Who knew Deku-kun was so buff...' she trailed off in thought, face still blushing at the feel of his abs and Izuku looking at her in slight confusion.

 **Izuku could be seen studying into he early morning, then going back to training later in the morning before the sunrise, continuing his efforts in trying to clean the beach. Izuku was shown trying and failing to bench press weights found in the area with All Might hurrying to save him in his buff form.**

The class chuckled at the image of Izuku lifting weights

"You gotta start with something smaller, Midoriya-kun." an amused Rikido Sato explained.

 **Izuku was showing doing push ups, and then was struggling to take notes in class due to fatigue. He began to eat more food due to the heavy energy costs of his training and kept jogging straight at night time, working so hard he would throw up.**

"Whoa... that's some manly dedication right there!" Kirishima shouted, proud at seeing someone else his age so committed to their work outs.

 **Izuku could be shown struggling to push an old truck in the rain, with All Might in his shrunken form looking exasperated. Izuku was then shown to be swimming and All Might in his buff form over watching his student, until he became distracted by fangirls swooning over him.**

The girls in the class gave All Might an unimpressed look as most of the guys in the room grinned at All Might, knowing that they'd do the same at seeing some girls at the beach.

 **Izuku was then shown in his room lifting more weights than before, and being more easily able to carry garbage into the back of a pickup truck. He was then shown in class taking notes while exercising his grip underneath the desk, and then to him carrying All Might in his buff form on his back.**

"Not to doubt you or anything..."Mina spoke up nervously, " But isn't he pushing himself a bit too hard.

"He did" All Might said staring at Izuku with an unamused look as he smiled sheepishly in response.

 **Izuku was shown to be running, carrying a heavy container with All Might riding alongside him with a scooter. The images on screen began to warp as Izuku collapsed mid run.**

"Midoriya-kun!" a few of his classmates yelled in worry at seeing their classmate collapse like that.

 **"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" All Might said, getting off his scooter "There are only three months left, are you gonna give up after all this work?" All Might asked with Izuku not moving in response, "Wanna flush it down the toilet and take it easy?" He asked rhetorically as Izuku could be seen struggling to move, but failing due to fatigue. "You're overworked..?"All Might said in realization. "The 'Aim to pass: American Dream Plan' was adjusted with your body in mind to make sure you'd make it in time for the exam..." All Might explained. "Which means... You haven't been sticking to the plan, have you?" All Might stated with finality. "Overdoing it will have the opposite effect! Don't you want to get in" All Might explained, trying to get the importance of the matter across.**

"I guess going plus ultra all the time isn't always the best course..." Hanto Sero stated, slightly worried for his downed classmate.

 **"I have to work harder, or else I won't stand a chance against the other applicants..." Izuku stated, filled with a mix of frustration and determination. "I don't want to just get into U.A., I want to excel! I want to be like you!" Izuku determinately exclaimed as he struggled to rise to his feet.**

"Damn, watching you makes me feel like I'm slacking off." Kaminari sighed as he watched Izuku work harder than he, himself, has ever done, with most of the class nodding in agreement.

 **"I want to be the greatest hero in the world," Izuku said as he raised his head up," So I'll keep on trying until I've got what it takes to do that!" He yelled his goal for all to hear with utmost conviction.**

"Oh my , watching him push himself like this..." Nemuri stated looking at Izuku on screen, with her eyes shining. "It makes me want to get an apprentice of my own."

"Jeez Midoriya-kun, you're making the rest of us look bad." Mina exclaimed with a pout.

 **All Might recalled Izuku's words from a few months back, with him explaining to All Might that he wants to be a hero with a fearless smile that makes people feel safe, and be just like him.** **'Gotta hand it to the kid, He's looking real far into the future, huh?' All Might thought to himself, moved by Izuku's actions and word.**

 **"You go-getter fanboy!" All Might exclaimed, completely re-energized from Izuku's mini speech and transforming into his hero form to haul Izuku in the air by his collar. "I do get your concerns, But if that's the case, then you really can't rush things now!" He exclaimed in his booming voice to the exhausted Izuku, "Fear not, for I can get you back on track, and adjust your plan!"**

"Go Midoriya!", "You can do it!" Moved by Izuku's actions and words, the class yelled in encouragement, so engrossed in the moment that they completely forgot that he already made it to U.A. and is in their class.

 **"And suddenly it was the morning of the exam." Izuku narrated as the true form of All Might was shown walking from his car hearing a scream in the distance.**

"Deku-kun!", "Midoriya-kun, are you alright!","Did something happen the class asked worriedly, completely caught off guard by the sudden scream.

 **Izuku was shown on screen, shirtless, screaming triumphantly as the sun rose in the background, with his muscles on full view.**

Uraraka's face went scarlet red as she remembered touching Izuku's stomach earlier.

Click- the sound of Mina's phone camera went off as she took a picture, with the girls mouthing that they all want her to send it to them.

"You bastard!" Mineta spat, as he saw all the girls fawning over Izuku's body.

"Dude, that's so Manly!" Kirishima yelled, brought to tears at the display.

"Damn Midoriya, who knew you were so buff" Kaminari said, feeling slightly embarrassed at his own muscles in comparison.

"To have come so far in only ten months," Iida said in slight awe, "You've outdone yourself yet again Midoriya-kun."

"Well done fanboy!" All Might cheered, recalling the sense of pride and accomplishment he felt for his student that day.

The teachers all had proud smiles on their faces at the initiative of one of their students.

Izuku sat in his seat with a heavy blush as he listened to everyone's praise for his hard work.

 **"Hey, hey, hey..." All Might said in astonishment as he looked to the now clean beach. "He even cleaned outside of where I told him to! There's not a speck of dust left."**

"Whoa...", "That's so cool!", "Good job Midoriya!" the class exclaimed in awe at the beauty of the beach that was ow shown to them.

"That settles it!" Mina stood up, making herself the center of attention, "In order to celebrate us all making it into U.A. and going through our first week of school... This weekend we should all head to the beach our dear Midoriya-kun cleaned!" she exclaimed getting a many cheers in response.

"You just want to see Midoriya shirtless for yourself... don't you..." Kirishima sweat dropped as he muttered a response to Mina's usual antics.

 **"Oh my... Oh my..." All Might muttered, still in awe of Izuku's work, "Goodness!" All Might finished as he transformed into his hero form, from the excitement he felt, and he rushed to catch the exhausted Izuku as he fell from fatigue, praising him for his hard work and dedication**

 **"I did it, All Might... Do you think I'm ready now." Izuku muttered weakly, exhausted beyond belief from his work.**

 **"Yeah, you surprised me, you entertainer! Teenagers are amazing!" He exclaimed placing Izuku back on his feet and showing him a picture of before the 'dream plan' began.**

"That's a surprising contrast for only ten months..." Momo stated, blushing slightly at the close up of Izuku's muscles.

"I'll say." The disembodied voice of Toru rang out as she snapped a picture with her phone.

 **"You still have a long way to go before you can inherit my full power set," All Might stated grandiosely, "But, you have certainly become a suitable vessel!"**

Bakugo's eyes widened at that, as he frustratingly recalled that yesterday's fight with Izuku ended with a draw, and that was only a small fraction of his full power.

'So the power you've inherited is only a small portion,' Todoroki thought, analyzing what All Might just said, 'But by how much is that portion.'

 **"I feel like I'm cheating..." Izuku doubtfully stated," You did all this for me... do I deserve this, How could I be so blessed?"**

"Hey now, don't think like that man" Kirishima said encouragingly.

"Yeah! Not everyone would have been as dilligent as you were, I know I wouldn't." Kaminari finished.

 **"Hey now! It was your hard work that did this, not mine," All Might laughed away his concerns. "Now, It's time for your award ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!"**

Everyone watched with baited breath, curious beyond belief, to be some of the only few people in existence to see how All Might's quirk gets transferred and Izuku's face turning slightly green at the memory and All Might nervously whistling, knowing how awkward the process is.

 **"Someone told me this once , 'There is a difference between something that you receive because you're lucky and something you're given because you are recognized', take that to heart." All Might sated as he plucked a hair from his head. "This gift, you've earned it with your own valiant efforts..." All Might proudly said with Izuku looking at him, teary-eyed and immeasurably happy.**

"Congrats Midoriya-kun!" Mina said.

"Yeah bro, you've earned this." Sero said, giving him a thumbs up with Izuku thanking them with a few tears in his eyes as he remembered how he felt that day.

 **"And so, I took the reality that would be surprising even in comics in my hand" Izuku narrated with the intense triumphant music playing in the background coming to a crescendo.**

 **"Eat this!" All Might casually said.**

 **"Huh...?"**

"What!?", " Aw dude, that's disgusting.", "This is so weird."

The class all exclaimed with everyone's faces a mix of shock, horror or disgust.

"Kerro, the fact that you know have a quirk, does that mean you ate it?" a nonplussed Tsuyu questioned, with Izuku's face turning green at the memory as he turned away from everyone.

"Damn, That's some intense dedication right there..." Kaminari shuddered a response as he stared at the screen.

 **"It doesn't matter what it is, as long as you take in my DNA." All Might further explained. "Hurry up there's no time!" All Might yelled as he tried to rush Izuku seeing his reluctance to eat the hair.**

 **"Come on you'll be late for the exam!" All Might continued to rush Izuku, " Eat, eat, Eat!"**

The class deadpanned as they stared at the current form of All Might, looking away from everyone, trying to nonchalantly whistle, 'This is our number one hero...' the class thought in unison.

"All Might, If someone was to ingest any form of Midoriya's D.N.A. now, would they gain the power of **One for All**?" Momo asked All Might, desperately trying to banish the thought of someone willingly eating hair.

"No." All Might said in seriousness, "In order for **One for All** to be transferred, it has to be by the owner's complete free will." He clarified for his students, with Izuku nodding in understanding.

'I'm a little uncomfortable with everyone knowing my secret... but' he thought as he looked to the encouraging smiles he got from most of his classmates, 'I don't think I could ask for a better class'.

 **The impressive building of U.A. was shown with Izuku rushing to make it to the entrance.**

 **'I made it.' Izuku thought to himself, happy he's on time, 'In the end, I didn't have time to test out the power I received from All Might.'**

The students' and teachers' eyes went wide at that.

"Whoa..." Mina muttered in shock.

"Deku-kun... Does that mean when you saved me, that was the first time you used your new quirk?" Uraraka asked with her eyes wide.

"Yeah..." He nervously responded, as he bashfully tried to look away from everyone.

'To think...' Iida thought with his respect for his new fiend rising, 'You turned around to save someone, having now idea on how to use your power at all...'

"That's so cool!" Uraraka said as she grasped his hand and stars appearing in her eyes as Izuku blushed at the contact.

 **"Outta my way, Deku!" Bakugo's voice rang out as Izuku turned around to see his childhood friend and bully.**

 **"Kachhan?" he said in response.**

 **"Don't stand in my way or I'll Kill you" Bakugo angrily stated as he walked passed Izuku, as Izuku frantically began wishing luck to him.**

"Sigh, I guess he'll never change, huh?" Sero stated out loud in regards to Bakugo's attitude.

 **Izuku released a sigh as he began to psych himself up for the exam, ready to take his first steps onto U.A. grounds... until he tripped over his own feet falling to the ground.**

The entire class chuckled at that, as Izuku tried to awkwardly not make eye contact with anyone, knowing that could have been quite embarrassing.

 **He was stopped in midair as he could hair a girl beside him.**

"Hey, It's Uraraka-san!" Kaminari jokingly said.

 **The girl questioned if he was Okay, as Izuku began struggling to move at the sudden loss of gravity. The girl went on to explain that she stopped him with her quirk and apologized for using it without permission. She then said that she would see him later and walked away.**

"Way to make an impression Uraraka-san" Kirishima jokingly said as they all saw the heavily flustered face of Izuku on screen

 **'I just talked to a girl!' Izuku thought to himself feeling accomplished beyond belief as the words 'Didn't actually talk' appear on screen.**

"Haha this is gold, you've never actually spoken with a girl your age?" Mineta smugly said with the most of the class letting out chuckles at the thought.

"Y-Yeah, Uraraka-san was the first girl my age to talk to me..."Izuku said glancing at Uraraka, " I mean, before U.A. no girl would have wanted to speak to a quirkless loser like me" Izuku said, which effectively shut everyone up as all the girls awwed in pity and went up to Izuku to give him a hug, causing him to pass out from receiving a hug from not just one, but multiple girls.

"No...Let him have this one..."Kaminari stated with his head bowed, as he restrained Mineta who was burning with jealousy at the sight.

 **The lights turn on in the auditorium as the pro hero Hizashi Yamada A.K.A,Present Mic greeted all the attendees and not getting a response in return.**

"You know you kids could have responded that day" Hizashi dejectedly said.

"Sorry Sensei..."Mina spoke up. "We were all too nervous."

 **Izuku could be seen fanboying on screen so hard that sparkles appeared behind him with a pink backdrop as he stared on stage in awe "Oh my goodness! It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! wow...!" Izuku muttered with excitement. "I listen to his radio show every day of the week, It's so insane that all the U.A. teachers are pro heroes!"**

The class laughed at Izuku's usual fanboying with Present Mic in the back looking smug at being so highly thought of by his student.

 **Present Mic explained the rules of the exam, stating that they will be conducting ten minute mock urban battles after the presentation, saying that each person would move to their specified battle stations.**

 **"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh" Bakugo quickly deduced.**

"Nice deduction, young Bakugo " All Might spoke up encouragingly with Bakugo looking away at that.

 **Izuku was assigned to facility B and Bakugo was assigned facility A. Present Mic then went on to explain that there are three targets, each worth a different number of points based on their difficulty. He explained that the goal of the test is to use their quirks in order to defeat the villains and to make sure your actions remain heroic, or else points will be deducted.**

"I see..."Momo spoke up in interest, seeing this test for the first time as she was one of the small few who got into U.A. due to recommendations, " So this is what you guys had to do." she said, quite curious to see how everyone will deal with this.

 **"Excuse me sir but I have a question? "Iida stood up and expressed his concern for the fact that the handout each person received was four types of villains. "If this is a misprint, then U.A. the most prominent school in japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake, We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes, In addition, you over there with the curly hair-" he pointed to Izuku, "You've been muttering this entire time, It's distracting, if you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately! "Iida passionately stated.**

"Please forgive my shameful actions!" Iida yelled as he stood up and rapidly repeatedly bowed to both Izuku and the teachers then to the principal and to the class.

'There he goes again...' the class sweat dropped as they heard Iida continuously ramble as he apologized.

 **"Alright Examinee number 7111, Thanks for the great message!" Present Mic stated with a thumbs up as he explained that the forth robot was worth zero points and was mainly there as a distraction and not worth fighting.**

 **"As general Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true Hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes." Present Mic stated. "You ready to go beyond...? Plus Ultra!" He finished his presentation with the school motto.**

 **Battle center B was shown as a large recreation of a city blocked by a gate with the rest of those students assigned to Facility B waiting in a large group.**

 **Izuku was seen nervously shaking as he psyched himself up, as he slapped himself trying to get over his nervousness to take on the exam.**

"Ahh that was a great episode!" Mina exclaimed as she made her way to the snacks table as the screen turned off.

"Indeed, it was quite informative."Momo said as she glanced over at Izuku and then to All Might.

"Right, who knew Izuku was so buff!" Toru exclaimed as she gushed over the picture she took.

"I'm actually excited to see Midoriya's first time using his quirk." Kirishima said casually as he walked pass them.

"Yeah, I guess now we know why he always gets injured after he uses it." Mina stated.

* * *

"Again I must apologize, Midoriya-kun," Iida firmly said to Izuku," I said some condescending things that day, due to my own nervousness...Please forgive me!"

"I-it's Okay Iida-kun" Izuku replied as he desperately tried to reassure his friend, with Uraraka giggling at the two's antics, "We were all nervous that day, it's completely understandable." he finished.

"Very well, to make it up to you allow me to get you some food." Iida yelled, completely ignoring his reassurances as he ran to the snack table.

"So I really was the first girl you spoke to?" Uraraka asked with a strange expression on her face to Izuku.

"Y-yes..." he stated embarrassingly," I know it's lame, but in a way I'm glad it happened this way... now Uraraka-san will always be my first female friend!" He finished happily as he began walking to the table to calm Iida from going overboard.

'Yeah...' Uraraka thought as she stared at his back, 'I'm glad too.'


	5. Chapter 4 - Start Line

**Chapter 4- Start Line**

"Alright! Let's see how Midoriya-kun handles the entrance exams!" Mina yelled excitedly, as she along with most of the class who were in different facilities, heard plenty of rumors about the crazy stunt some random kid pulled, and knowing more about Izuku, they had a feeling it was him.

"To be honest, I'm more curious about how he uses his new quirk. To see a transferred quirks power, and also seeing how someone uses it for the first time, is such a rare opportunity." Momo spoke up with a curious glint in her eye, internally cheering as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Well... we won't know until we start." Principal Nezu chimed in, having overhearing his students speculating.

 _ **"U.A High School's hero course."**_ **Izuku's voice began narrating, as the impressive structure of the academy was shown.** _ **"A training school for those whose goal is to acquire the necessary qualifications needed for pro heroes, Among similar courses across the country theirs is the most popular and most competitive, with their acceptance rate being less than one in three hundred every year."**_

Many of the class smiled at that, extremely proud of themselves that they can consider themselves some of the best of their generation.

 **"The school's Alumni list contains some of the biggest hero names today, such as the number one hero, All Might!" The Image of All Might standing tall smiling, with his fist clenched before him was shown.**

Izuku smiled at the visage of his mentor.

 **"The hero who resolved the most incidents in history, the Fiery Hero, Endeavor!" The image of a tall, muscular man, with short spiky red hair and turquoise eyes, with both his beard and mustache being made of fire, was shown smirking as he clenched his fist.**

Todoroki's eyes narrowed as he saw the image of his estranged father, 'That bastard...'

Momo glanced at Todoroki, comparing him to Endeavor, after seeing the slight similarities in half his hair and one eye. 'Could it be...?' She thought to herself in slight confusion, as she remembered reading somewhere that Endeavor's son was around her age, As well as remembering how Todoroki melted his ice yesterday, causing the entire place to be filled with steam.

 **"The winner of the Best Jeanist award for eight years in a row, Best Jeanist!" The image of a tall man with dark eyes and blonde hair combed into a side-part, was shown, as he adjusted his hair with his fingers.**

For some reason Bakugo glared harder at the screen, as one hand went to his hair, having the sudden urge to ensure his hair stayed in its spiky state.

 **"Graduating from U.A. is basically a requirement for becoming a great hero."**

 **"And so, I also tackled the U.A. entrance exam." Izuku narrated as he could now be seen on screen, preparing to enter the gates of U.A. "This was it... The first step toward my dream of becoming a Hero!"**

 **The intro began to play as Izuku made his way into the building.**

"To be fair, I think you took your first step, when you decided to do that ridiculously hellish training montage..." Kaminari sweat dropped at Izuku, with a few of the class nodding in agreement.

"Nah, I think he took his first step, when he almost fell, if it wasn't for Uraraka-san" Sero teased Izuku, with most of the class chuckling or snickering at Izuku's failed entrance through the gate, causing to Izuku to blush in embarrassment, looking down a bit, but intuitively knowing that his class meant nothing malicious by their teasing and laughter.

 **The Entrance exam location was shown on screen, with each facility being a huge city area built for the students' exam.**

 **"Whoa!" "What is this?", "It's like a whole city.", "They have more than one of those on the school grounds?","U.A.'s amazing!" many people exclaimed in awe and wonder at the impressive sight laid before them.**

"The sight of that is one hell of a way to introduce us to the school."Kirishima muttered, recalling the awe he felt that day as he saw the massive structures.

"First impressions are always the most important" Principal Nezu sagely stated, "It determines how someone or something will be viewed by all who see it." He finished, glancing at Izuku, signifying to him, that this is something important to remember, especially to the future symbol of peace as the current **One for All** wielder.

"I agree!" All Might spoke up in his buff form, " A hero must always look his best." he said, while making poses, displaying his strength..

'No way... You just like to show off...' The class sweat dropped, as they stared at All Might with deadpan gazes.

 **Izuku was shown on violently trembling, as he recalled Present Mic's instructions**

 _ **"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock battles after this! Three different type of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. "Present Mic enthusiastically explained to the crowd, as a shadowed image of the three different robots were shown on the screen behind him." You each earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." an 8-bit version of Present Mic was shown crushing the robots on screen as he explained" Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains.**_

 **"Ok this is it... a mock battle." Izuku nervously muttered to himself as he looked around at the rest of people here.**

"There I am.~" The voice of Yuga Aoyama sang out, trying to show off how cool he looked to his class.

"Hey look! There's Uraraka!" Mina yelled, pointing to Uraraka, unknowingly cutting off Aoyama, causing him to develop a slight tick mark.

 **'How can everyone be so confident? Aren't they nervous? They even have equipment to go along with their quirks.' he anxiously thought as his eyes zoomed in on the nice girl from earlier, 'Oh, it's the person I met at the school gates! The nice on. She was assigned to the same battle center, huh 'Oh yeah, I have to thank her for earlier.' ?' Izuku could be seen woodenly making his way to her,**

"Loosen up bro, She's not gonna bite." Sero grinned at seeing Izuku walk so stiffly to her.

'What...? Deku-kun tried to speak to me?' Uraraka thought, looking at the screen in confusion as she didn't remember speaking to Izuku before the practical.

 **but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. 'He's here, too?' he nervously thought as he saw the same guy who called him out in the auditorium earlier.**

'Ah... That makes sense...' Uraraka thought as she deadpanned at Tenya.

 **"That girl appears to be trying to focus" The boy said as they both saw the same girl with her eyes closed patting her chest in an attempt to calm her nerves, "What are you doing here? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else."**

"I must apologize Midoriya-San!" Tenya exclaimed as he stood up, "I had completely misread the situation, and scolded you for no reason." He yelled as he somehow, robotically performed a perfect 90 degree bow towards Izuku.

"I-It's fine Iida-San" Izuku spoke up, slightly flustered at Tenya's over the top way of apologizing.

"At least we know he can be humble..." Mina muttered, with the class nodding in response, as they chuckled at Iida's eccentricities.

 **"N-N-No, of course not" Izuku frantically yelled as he tried to desperately explain himself to the taller boy, while other students could be heard making fun of Izuku's lack of composure.**

 **"That guy's the one who was about to trip in front of the school gates, right?"," The one who winced at being called out.", "At the very least, we have one less rival to worry about, huh?" random students in the crowd stated to each other, happy at the thought of someone there being weaker than them. "Lucky for us." the crowd muttered as they appeared on screen as silhouettes with only a smiley face and the tall boy in glasses sternly looking at Izuku, and Izuku looking down, humiliated.**

 **'Why do I feel like everyone's already written me off...'**

Izuku looked down at that, remembering how it felt to have everyone looking down on him, and assuming him to be the weakest.

'Tch' Aizawa thought, slightly annoyed at going to say something so sentimental. "Sometimes it's best to be underestimated, being the best means everyone knows about your powers" He spoke up to his class, getting startled looks from his students and small grins from his colleagues.

"Careful there, Shota-kun, you almost gave the impression that you've grown attached to your students." Nemuri lightly teased Aizawa, with his colleagues having annoying grins on their faces.

"Whatever..." Aizawa said as he narrowed his eyes a bit, "Damn woman..." He muttered, looking away.

 **"Okay, start!" the voice of Present Mic cut everyone from their thoughts, "What's wrong! There are no countdowns in a real fight! Run, Run, Run!" He enthusiastically yelled as he stood atop a tower, signaling for everyone to begin. "The die has been cast, you know!"**

 **"Huh?" Izuku confusedly muttered as he turned around seeing everyone already sprinting to the gates, 'I'm already behind!' Izuku thought in a panic, "Hey wait up, save some villains for me!" He frantically yelled as he chased after everyone else into the facility.**

The class chuckled at Izuku, unaware of everyone disappearing.

 **The title card for this episode was shown, 'Episode 4: Start Line.**

 **'I'm behind..' Izuku thought frantically as he saw the distance between himself and the rest of the examinees, 'Calm down, calm down...' he thought desperately trying to reassure himself.' I have plenty of time, and I'll catch up to them, after all I have All Might's powers.' he thought as he recalled his time with All Might, training at the beach.**

"You can do it Midoriya-kun" The voice of Toru spoke up as he could only assume she was giving him a thumbs up, based on her outstretched sleeve.

"Yeah, go Midoriya!" Yelled Kirishima, " Show them how much of a man you are."

 **Izuku could be shown, having just swallowed the hair, forcefully try to keep it down.**

'Ew' the class thought in unison, realizing that Izuku just ate someone's hair, with some of the girls inching away from Izuku a bit.

"I take it back..." Kirishima muttered with a sweat drop at Izuku.

 **"Good, you swallowed it, yes?" All Might said as he looked at the now current wielder of** _ **One for All.**_

Izuku shuddered at the memory of what he did.

 _ **"**_ **Yeah, but I don't feel any different yet..." Izuku muttered, confused at his body's lack of change.**

 **"Of course not! What do you think your stomach does?" All Might cheerfully said with a chuckle. "It should take around two or three hours."**

"Fascinating..." Momo spoke up, looking to All Might. "Is it a case where the stomach breaks the DNA down and it's absorbed into the body. Is it possible that a similar quirk can be passed on by ingesting someone's DNA, or is it only **One for All**. Can **One for All** be passed back to you, or is it a case where once it leaves you, you're no longer compatible with the power." She rapidly asked multiple questions, thoughts racing at the new knowledge she discovered, causing All Might to nervously sweat, as he desperately tried to keep up with her questions.

"Geez... I guess once Yaomomo gets curious, there's no stopping her..." Mina muttered, as the class chuckled at the usually professional girl's loss of composure in search of answers.

 **"I'm so nervous..." Izuku said dejectedly, " and I still need to hurry back, take a shower, and eat breakfast."**

 **"You may have molded yourself into a proper vessel, but it was made in a hurry..." All Might said sternly, informing Izuku that it would be best to err on the side of caution... "You haven't even given your power a test drive... Prepare yourself for the physical repercussions it'll have on your body. I don't have time to explain in detail, so I'll just tell you this..."**

"Still can't believe the first time you used your quirk was in the exam." Kirishima mentioned to Izuku, visibly impressed, " That takes a lot of guts."

'Tch' Bakugo glared at Izuku so hard his fist was smoking. 'That useless bastard only got a quirk by improbable luck.' he thought angrily, wanting to yell at that damn Deku, but already knowing he's on thin ice with the teachers, kept quiet.

'Thank you, Deku-Kun.' Uraraka thought, feeling even more grateful towards Izuku, as he took the biggest risk he could, in order to save her.

 **'When you use my Quirk,** _ **One for All,**_ **clench your butt cheeks and yell this inside your heart.' The words of All Might's earlier words ran through his mind,**

'Grk' the class made a chocking sound as they all tried to stifle their laughter.

"Clench your butt check..." Kaminari wheezed out, visibly trying to restrain his laughter.

"Kerro" Tsuyu croaked out, catching everyone's attention, with the amused tint to her croak, "Does that mean you do that every time you fight, All Might?"

Having been unable to contain themselves, the entire room busted out into fits of giggles and snickers or loud guffaws at the thought of the number one hero, having to do something like that each fight, even Izuku chuckled, despite his hero worship, realizing how silly it sounds from an outside perspective.

 **as he ran around the facility in hopes to catch up with the rest. 'Sma-!' but was interrupted by a one point robot breaking through a wall nearby.**

 **"Huh!" Izuku yelled startled," A one-pointer!"**

 **"Target acquired." The robot monotonously stated, as it locked on to Izuku, "I'll kill you."**

 **'Whoa, It's coming! It's coming!' Izuku thought frantically as he saw the incoming robot speed towards him 'Huh...' Izuku thought to himself, utterly scared as his body began to shake, 'Why can't I move my legs!'**

"C'mon you can do it." Uraraka muttered in worry, as the tone of the room shifted from humorous, to serious in an instant.

"Go for it man!" Kaminari yelled in encouragement, as many of the class murmured their support.

 **As Izuku closed his eyes, preparing for impact, a bright neon light blue laser, came out of nowhere destroying the robot, revealing a blonde boy Izuku's age, with long blonde hair and long eye-lashes, with his pelvis thrust , signifying him as the origin of the laser.**

 **"Got him!" the flamboyant voice of the blonde boy rang out.**

 **'A laser' Izuku thought in shock.**

"Whew... Nice shot, Yuga-kun" Toru spoke up in relief.

 **"Merci" He said, lowering his arms and hips from thrust position, "We make a great team, with you as my decoy, although, I don't think we'll meet again. Adieu!" he yelled as he dashed off, leaving Izuku alone with no points.**

'Really...' most of the class looked at Yuga, with deadpan eyes as he chuckled sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

 **"What did he mean by that?" he muttered in confusion.**

"Y-Yeah, I'm still unsure of what you meant by that?" Izuku asked in confusion an slight bewilderment, causing the girls to now glare at Yuga, as they all grew protective over Izuku.

"Don't worry about it, Midoriya-kun" Mina responded.

"Are you sure?" He asked, still in confusion.

'You're too naive for your own good.' Uraraka thought, looking at his adorably confused face, "He meant nothing by it, Deku-kun."

The guys sweat dropped at their newfound attachment to Izuku.

 **"Six minutes and two seconds left!" the voice of Present Mic rang out, as he announced the time remaining for the exam.**

 **'Oh no! Oh no!' Izuku mentally yelled, as he began scurrying around, trying to find a robot to destroy.' points, I need points fast!' he thought, as he looked around, only to see the destroyed remains of robots.**

"Damn, you have terrible luck if you didn't come across any robots..." Sero muttered with the class nodding along as they recalled the huge army of them that were located around the facility.

 **Izuku ran out of an alleyway, only to pause in shock seeing the massive carnage, brought on by his fellow examinees.**

 **'It's the nice person!' he thought, seeing the same girl who helped him out earlier run by.**

 **She ran by robots about to attack, and touched them, causing them to float high enough to be destroyed on impact, using her quirk. She closed her eyes, with a strained look on her face as she clasped her fingers together and muttered "Release!" as the floating robots crashed into the grown, destroyed. "That should be at least twenty-eight points." she said out loud.**

"You go girl!" Mina yelled as she saw Uraraka take down a bunch of robots, causing her to blush a bit in embarrassment.

 **Izuku, hearing this, gasped in surprised at such a high number in comparison to his score. He looked to where he heard the sound of an engine, to see the same rude boy in a blue track suit, dive kicking a robot with extreme force and heard him mutter his score of forty five.**

"Nice..." Kirishima said, as he recalled his own score.

 **'No way..' Izuku thought a disheartened, as everyone began to yell their own score, with Izuku looking around in a panic.**

 **'At this rate, there won't be any enemies left...I'm gonna fail..' Izuku thought in desperate worry.**

 **"In this practical exam , the examinees have not been informed on how many villains there are, or their locations." a voice rang out as multiple scenes where shown on a screen with a destroyed robot, Izuku running frantically, The boy in the track suit running determinedly, and the long blonde haired boy with the laser, looking enormously pleased with himself.**

The class was momentarily shocked.

"I guess it makes sense for them to judge us like that, I just never thought about it like that." Kaminari stated

 **"They have limited time, and must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target. Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else." The screen showed a boy with multiple arms, with most of them morphed into ears, to hear better.**

Shoji smiled beneath his mask, feeling pleased that his actions were noted and that he impressed the judges.

 **"Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances." the boy in the track suit was shown, skidding to a stop.**

"To be noticed by U.A.'s judges." Iida muttered as he covered his eyes with his arm, tears of joy streaming down his face. " U.A. really is the best!" He yelled out, causing everyone to sweat drop towards Iida.

 **"Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation." as the blonde boy with the laser was shown, calmly defeating another robot.**

"Of course they noticed Moi" Aoyama conceitedly stated as he gestured to himself.

 **"And pure combat ability" as the image of Bakugo triumphantly standing, after destroying a huge wave of robots.**

Causing Bakugo to smirk as he stared at the screen, 'Take that, you useless bastard.' he thought triumphantly

 **"These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test." the screen showed it to be a humanoid bear, mouse like dog speaking to his colleagues.**

 **"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" a woman's voice ran out.**

 **"Well we won't know that for sure, yet," a random man's voice said as a red button was revealed labelled 'Yaruki switch'. "The true test is still to come." he said calmly as he pressed the button.**

 **Immediately explosions went off nearby, as debris began to fall and buildings crumble as the examinees all looked in confusion at the commotion. The enormous figure of a giant robot, easily towering of the buildings, revealed itself to the examinees.**

Those who weren't aware of the zero pointers true size, had their eyes opened wide and mouths a gape.

"Damn... even though I saw this thing with my own eyes, it's still bigger than I remember." Kyoka stated in begrudging respect, as she recalled how shocked she was, when she first saw that robot.

 **'Think of it as an obstacle to overcome,' he remembered Present Mic's speech before the exam,' I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it.'**

 **'Isn't this a little too big?' Izuku freaked out in his mind at the sheer impossibility of this thing.**

 **The robot then punched the ground, creating a huge dust wave, as people began fleeing the area, clearly overwhelmed by such an obstacle.**

"Not gonna lie...I ran away when I saw it, as well." Kaminari sheepishly said.

"Same..." most of the class muttered in unison.

 **'An overwhelming threat...' All Might's voice rang out , 'A person's true character is revealed, when faced with danger...'**

 **The boy in blue ran by Izuku, glancing at him in confusion, as to why he just sat there.**

 **"This is a disaster!" Izuku yelled to himself, "I've gotta runaway, and get points while I do..." he thought to himself as he tried to crawl his way from the giant. "Shoot, shoot, shoot, I'm still at zero points!"**

 **"Less than two minutes left!" Present Mic yelled to the examinees.**

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" Sero casually inquired to his teacher.

"Of course, young listener." Present Mic spoke up enthusiastically, "It's not everyday you get to announce the entrance exams... also, it's fun to see the panic on the faces of my potential students when their time is almost up" he muttered sheepishly towards the end.

'These teachers are nuts...' The class thought unknowingly in unison as their eyes widened at their teacher's casual admittance.

 **"What! two minute?!" Izuku yelled, 'Everything All Might has done for me... All that training... It'll be wasted!" he frantically thought as he recalled all his training with All Might.**

 **"OW!" he was broken from his desperate attempt to run away by the someone yelling in pain.**

"Uraraka-San" The class yelled in worry, as they saw their classmate trapped, with the zero pointer closing in.

Without thinking, the girl in question, grabbed Izuku's arm, as she relived the terror she was feeling.

 **He turned to see the same kind girl who helped him in this morning, with her leg trapped underneath rubble, as the zero-pointer closed in on her. Izuku could be seen looking at her in shock, as she struggled to get up, with intense music beginning in the background.**

 **'I'm Sorry i didn't ask first... It be bad luck if you fell, right?' He recalled her genuine kindness this morning as the robot moved closer.**

 **With tears in his eyes, instead of running away, Izuku ran towards her, despite the fear of the robot, and his own lack of points.**

"Midoriya!" those who weren't in that facility yelled in worry at their classmate running the wrong direction, with the teachers having a smirk on their face, knowing what was coming.

Todoroki's eyes narrowed at that, 'So... is this how you got in?'

 **'There is absolutely no merit in taking on that faux villain' All Might thought to himself, as Izuku was shown, running into the dust cloud, 'But that creates an opportunity...' on screen Izuku's legs could be seen through his clothes as, vermillion red vein like structures appeared on his leg muscles.**

"Whoa" the class muttered.

"We finally get to see his power in action!" Kirishima yelled excitedly, with the class all getting pumped for what could happen and Momo taking notes with a pen and paper she made.

 **' for a chance to shine brightly...' As Izuku launched himself into the air at high speeds, leaving behind a crimson streak,**

"Damn!" Kaminari cursed in awe, "How the hell did you jump so high?!" he questioned, not taking his eyes off the screen.

 **'and to rise to the surface.' All Might's voice finished narrating as the kind girl, along with the teachers, looked on at this selfless act.**

 **Izuku cocked back his fist as the same vein like structure appeared on his fist, ripping his sleeve from the force.**

"Dude!" Kirishima yelled out, "That's so manly!" he exclaimed, subconsciously trying to harden his biceps, to achieve the same feat.

 **Izuku rapidly rose above the zero-pointer in height, ' so clench your butt cheeks, kid...' All Might thought 'and yell this from the depth of your heart-' Izuku's thoughts directly matched All Might.**

 **'Smash...!' Izuku mentally yelled as he punched the robot in the face, taking it down in one hit, as the other examinees who wrote him off as a failure or a joke, could only stare in awe at that amount of power.**

 **"That's right.." All Might muttered in his true form, " Show them who you are" All Might said, as the robot began to explode all over from the force of the punch, "embody what it means to be a hero... Nothing is greater than the spirit of self sacrifice!" All Might muttered to himself as principal Nezu cheered in the background.**

"Well done, young Midoriya." All Might proudly told his successor, as most of the class cheered, totally in awe, or impressed at how much power was in that one punch, as well as how he used his quirk for the first time.

"He just one-shot that thing!" Mineta yelled, freaking out at the power his shy classmate wields.

"Such power" Rikido states in awe at his strength.

"His strength is unreal…" muttered Kyoka in disbelief.

'So this is you at full power, or is there more?' Todoroki thought. 'Interesting…'

 **Izuku was shown, clearly taken aback by his current power, as his arm looked busted and his legs, flapping in the wind.**

Izuku cringed seeing himself in that state, and feeling the phantom pains that were blocked by the adrenaline at the time.

"Damn... that's a lot of recoil" Sero muttered **.**

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, 'Let's see if you have a back up plan, kid.' he thought, recalling the words he told to Izuku during the physical examination.

 **The title card was shown and flashed, signifying the midway point.**

 **'The conditions are the same as when I tried to save Kacchan' Izuku thought as he recalled his attempt at heroism to save his friend.**

Bakugo gritted his teeth at the memory, angry at being saved by useless Deku.

 **'But no it's different...' Izuku thought as he was still suspended in midair, 'this time, I have my own quirk...' the destroyed robot was shown.**

 **"Just one minute left!" Present Mic yelled out, breaking Izuku from his revelry.**

 **Izuku began falling, having lost all the momentum gained using his quirk, 'Wait, this is All Might's power. I'm able to jump this high now Landing should be a piece of cake-cake-cake-cake...' he trailed off in thought, just now noticing his broken arm and legs. 'I'm Broken!' he mentally yelled in realization of his predicament.**

The room flinched at that.

"And I thought my recoil was the worse..." Aoyama chuckled nervously, trying to ease the tension.

 **'You may have become a proper vessel, but it was one that was made in a hurry. Prepare yourself for the physical repercussions it'll have on your body.' The words of All Might ran through his mind.**

'So after all that, he's still not ready for the power?' Momo thought to herself, with a slight blush at recalling Izuku's surprisingly muscular form, but put that aside as she thought about the quirks drawbacks. 'also... If this is how strong one punch is... how strong is All Might at full power? How strong are pro heroes in general?' She thought, putting down her pen and paper as she became overwhelmed at the power gap between pros and her classmates.

 **'He warned me! I should've listened...' he thought to himself as the mental image of a glass barely containing water, cracked from the force,**

The class winced at that, imagining Izuku's body in the glass' place.

 **'A mere ten months was just barely enough time. And this is just a hair of his quirk, I was being conceited for a second, attacking that villain..' He thought in dismay, as tears began to leak from his eyes.**

'Young Midoriya, I may not be the best teacher... But you did what you thought was right, and that is all I ask.' he thought to himself, despite seeing how hard Izuku can control his quirk, he has total faith, that in time, he will be the strongest hero out there.

"Don't say that!" Uraraka spoke up sternly to Izuku, " You aren't conceited, you did what you believed in and saved my life, despite the risk... You're a hero, Deku-kun" Uraraka said, earnestly looking Izuku in the eyes, with him blushing in response as both teachers and students had smiles on their faces at the display.

 **' I've only been given the right to stand at the starting line!' he yelled to himself in despair at the thought, 'Think. There's gotta be something I can do...' he recalled the memory of All Might using his special move, ' A Detroit Smash! If I aim that at the ground...' he mentally sighed in relief having thought of a solution. 'Both my legs and my right arm are broken. I only have my left arm left... and the timing...If I do it too late or too early, I'll die!' he analyzed, realizing how bad his situation is currently, ' Even if I live, I'll have zero points, and if I break my left arm too, then there's no way I could pass!'**

'Would you look at that... the kid did have a back up plan...' Aizawa thought glancing at Izuku then to All Might, ' At least you weren't that foolish with your choice of successor.'

"Well that's... a morbid thought..." Sero muttered at Izuku doubting his own survival, as the class looked on worried on how Izuku will land safely, with Izuku nervously shrugging in response.

 **He yelled preparing himself for the right moment to launch a Detroit smash to save himself, but was interrupted by a slap across the face.**

'Phew...' those who realized what was going onlet out a sigh of relief.

 **Thanks to the kind girl who used her quirk to float some debris, allowing her to reach him and touch him, activating her quirk which caused him to levitate, just before hitting the ground.**

"Had me worried for a second there." Mineta spoke up, having been momentarily worried for his classmate's life.

"Kerro, Nice slap Ochacco-chan." Tsuyu spoke up, with a hint of relief in her voice.

Uraraka's eyes widened at that, as she turned to Izuku next to her, and apologized to him for slapping him.

"I-It's O.K. Uraraka-San" he nervously replied to her, " You saved my life after all" He said, trying to give a reassuring smile.

 **"Release..." the girl muttered with visible strain as she deactivated her quirk, causing both of them to fall. Having overused her quirk, she threw up from the strain, in the form of rainbow-sparkles.**

"Umm..Midoriya-kun..." Mina spoke up, getting his attention, " You do know that girls don't vomit rainbows...right?" She questioned gently.

"W-what? But Mom said all girls are filled with rainbow and sparkles?" he answered, remembering when he asked his mom where do girls come from as a kid,, but was cut off by his male classmates snickering, and chuckling at his response, causing Izuku to tilt his head to the side, looking confused like a lost puppy.

'Cute!' the girls thought in unison, seeing his expression.

"Don't worry, Deku-kun, She was just testing you, of course we're made of rainbows and sparkles.' Spoke Uraraka as she instantly caved and hugged Izuku, seeing his adorable expression, causing a few of the girls to lightly glare at Uraraka for stealing their idea, and the guys to stop laughing and to deadpan at Izuku as he once again, somehow got all the girls, and Mineta in the background, visibly seething with jealousy.

 **'I'm safe' Izuku thought in relief, as he tried to move his body, despite the agony, 'No, she saved me,' he thought looking to the clearly exhausted girl, 'Is she alright? It seemed to take a lot out of her, well at least she doesn't look injured...' Izuku deduced.**

"Thanks for the concern, Deku-kun." She muttered as she released him from her hold, causing him to be a flustered stuttering mess.

 **"That's a relief..." Izuku muttered, raising his head a bit more, "and now-" he muttered to himself as he planted his hand to the ground, 'thanks to her-' he thought i gratitude as he scrambled with his broken arm and legs, trying to crawl for a point, "if i can get one point before"**

 **"And time's up!" Present Mic yelled, interrupting Izuku as the exam was brought to a close as an alarm blared.**

"Damn... in all the excitement, I forgot that that was a zero pointer and was worth nothing..." Kaminari spoke up, feeling terrible on Izuku's behalf, as he forgot that Izuku was in his class for a moment, and thought he had failed.

'Hmm...' Momo analyzed with narrowed eyes, ' I know that the judges saw that, as well as seeing the adverse effects it has on his own body... He selflessly jumped in to save Uraraka, despite his lack of points... So how is he here now... did All Might pull some strings or... I see' Momo thought in sudden realization. 'There must have been a second qualification they were looking for.'

 **The boy in blue was looking over to Izuku and the girl in concern. Bakugo was shown, wiping off his sweat, with the destroyed remains of the zero pointer from his facility around him.**

"What! He took out a zero-pointer as well!" Kaminari yelled in shock, as the class widened their eyes at Bakugo. "The hell did they feed you two at your old school!"

"Did you really think that the damn nerd was the only one who could do it." Bakugo stated in a superior tone as he smirked in response, and glared at the surprised form of Izuku.

'That's to be expected...' Izuku thought, not as surprised as he thought he'd be, 'Kacchan is really strong...'

 **The same girl who saved Izuku was sprawled out on top of the debris, exhausted beyond her limits.**

"You did great, Uraraka-san." Izuku shyly praised the girl beside him.

"Thanks, Deku-kun." She smiled in response.

 **Izuku's face widened with dismay, as he collapsed, due to the overload of the pain, as well as, having failed the entrance exam.**

 **"What was that guy?", "He suddenly jumped the obstacle.", "He seems to have a reinforcement-type quirk... But if he had such an amazing Quirk, what kind of life did he live that made him so jumpy?" the speculating voices of random examinees could be heard.**

 **"They're all missing the point.. Didn't they see?" The boy in blue thought to himself, 'He sacrificed everything, Just to save that girl' He thought staring at the fallen form of the girl. He must have been aware of his remaining time, his own safety, and lack of points... Despite that, He didn't even hesitate at all!' He thought with clenched fists, as he recalled how, eve though the green haired boy was petrified with fear, he still was the only one to turn around and help.**

"Remember this well students, even when it all seems hopeless, you should never give in, No matter the obstacle, you just have to give it your all, and go beyond, give it plus ultra!" Principal Nezu encouraged his students.

"Plus Ultra!" they yelled in response, feeling motivated by Izuku's actions, causing the teachers to have proud smiles on their faces, glad their students are using this opportunity to better themselves.

 **'if this hadn't been an exam...Of course I would have done the same thing! 'he thought to himself, with his face contorted with his conviction as he tried to convince himself.**

The class deadpanned at Iida.

 **'Wait...Exam? The judges, they saw that..' he thought, coming to a conclusion.**

 **"Okay, good work." the voice of an old lady could be heard," You're heroes in my eyes, everyone of you. Here, reward yourselves" she said as she handed out gummies.**

"Who's that?" Kirishima asked in confusion.

 **"She's the backbone of U.A." the blond boy from earlier stated.**

"That doesn't answer my question..." He sweat dropped.

 **"Oh dear.." she trailed off in worry, seeing Izuku's bad stated. "You were hurt this badly by your own quirk? "she stated, 'It's as if his body isn't used to his Quirk yet.'**

The class widened their eyes at that, with a few teachers looking sharply at that as well.

"Whoa... who knew she would have guessed that already." Toru stated, impressed by her deductive reasoning as well as her expertise.

 **she thought as she puckered her lips as she kissed Izuku's head back.**

 **The screen went black and white, with the words 'Old Lady' written in bold at the top.**

"Ehh!" The class yelled in shock seeing that.

"Okay...even I'm not jealous at that." Mineta stated as he shuddered at the thought, completely disappointed at realizing that this is 'Recovery girl' and that she wasn't the buxom, youthful heroine, he'd imagine as the school nurse.

 **"You're watching a U.A. school nurse in action... The youthful heroine, Recovery girl," The blonde boy stated to the confused inquiries of his peers. "Her quirk is the super activation of healing ability." He stated as Izuku's injuries glowed green as the heavily bruised areas disappeared, revealing his usual complexion beneath. "She's the only reason that U.A. can hold these reckless exams."**

"Whoa, her quirk is amazing..." Kirishima stated, "I wonder if I can take advantage of this in my workouts?" he muttered to himself.

 **'I wonder...What if the exam has other parameters I didn't take into account?' the boy i blue thought, his eyes widened as he stared at Izuku's fallen form, 'It's possible...' he thought in sudden realization.**

"He may always over react to the smallest things... However, he's a sharp one." Present Mic muttered to his colleagues, with them nodding in agreement.

 **The word One week later was shown on screen**

 **"Izuku...?" his mother asked him worriedly, as he stared despondently at his cooked fish, with a vacant stare on his face. "Snap out of it... Izuku"**

The class flinched at Izuku's blank stare.

'Deku-kun's face shouldn't be so depressed...' Uraraka thought with a frown on her face, as she grabbed Izuku's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze for comfort, causing him to blush in response, ' better...' She thought to herself, watching Izuku's face become flustered.

 **"Huh?" he muttered coming out of his trance like state to see his mother staring at him worriedly, with sweat on her face and eyes wide. "Why are you staring at that fish... Should I be worried, honey?" She asked concernedly.**

 **"Oh, sorry I just spaced out for a minute!" Izuku replied as he began to rapidly eat his food**

 **'From self-scoring, I know that I just barely assed the written exam...' Izuku despondently thought as he sat on the couch vacantly as he used his grip strengthener in one hand, and the remote in the other, 'Not that it really matters, due to the bug fat Zero in the practical, Ever since the entrance exams, I hadn't been able to contact All Might.'**

Iida bowed his head a bit, 'he really didn't know about the rescue points...' he thought, with the last remaining doubts on Izuku vanishing, as he became awed all over again at his friend's selfless nature.

Nemuri slapped All Might's true form in the back of the head, " You couldn't contact the kid to talk to him?" She asked, a little upset at putting such an adorable child through all that worry.

"I was busy doing paperwork, and getting everything ready for my new job..."He stated nervously to the upset woman, with her glaring at him in response.

 **"The results should arrive today or tomorrow, right?" His mother said, as she levitated a book to her, in an effort to cheer him up.**

 **"I guess..." he muttered**

 **"Jeez, I think it's amazing you even applied for U.A.!"**

 **"Sure" he muttered.**

No one said anything seeing Izuku's lack of enthusiasm, as those who didn't already know were curious on how he got accepted, and those who figured it out, kept it to themselves.

 **"I didn't tell my mom about what happened with All Might, I wanted him to continue being the symbol of peace for everyone" Izuku's future self narrated "Besides, he trusted me. There's no way I could tell anyone, not even my family."**

"You're stronger than I am, I don't think I could keep something that big to myself..." Ojiro earnestly stated towards Izuku, having felt like he grew close enough to his classmates, to be comfortable to speak.

"Same" Toru piped in, with many of the class saying their agreement.

'To think you would go so far for me...I'm truly blessed to have you as my successor.' All Might thought, feeling proud, yet saddened at the burden he placed on his young apprentice's shoulders, ' Be strong, young Midoriya...'

'I'll make this power my own someday...' he recalled Izuku hinting towards his powers after their fight, 'tch' he thought as he looked away, ' What are you playing at you bastard...'

 **'All Might' Izuku thought as he began curling weights, 'Even after you saw potential in me...I'm sorry I didn't live up to it! But I did what I thought was right. All Might, I'm sorry...but I'll keep trying.'**

 **"Izu-Izu-Izu! I-I-I-Izuku" his mom yelled as she scrambled through the door on her knees, as she tried to hand him a letter. "It's here! It came!"**

"Now I know where you get it from..."Kaminari muttered with a sweat drop

 **He anxiously ripped the envelope, causing a mall disc like object to fall out, creating a hologram.**

 **"I am here as a projection!" All Might's face was shown in the hologram.**

 **'All Might!' he thought in shock, "B-But this is from U.A." he muttered in confusion.**

"Huh...You'd think he'd tell Midoriya about him working there." Sero said thoughtfully.

 **"It's been a while, but I had to do paperwork" All Might explained why he's been absent after the exam. "I'm sorry" he said with a bow. "Actually, the reason that I came to this town in the first place, was to work as a teacher at U.A."**

 **"All Might is gonna be working at U.A.?" Izuku said, not sure what to make of these turn of events.**

 **"Huh? What is it?" All Might asked as someone of screen, signaled for him to hurry up. "Sure I'll wrap it up, I just have to show him something first." He explained to the director. "Wait...I have to d how many of these things?" he stated, completely forgetting he's still being recorded.**

The class sweat dropped at his cluelessness.

 **"So, moving on...Even thought you passed the written test, You got zero points in the practical exam. Sorry."**

'That's cold...' The class thought.

 **'I know that, I knew that' Izuku thought, getting more depressed by the second, 'I knew that, but...' He began to tremble as he began to cry at failing to enter his dream school, 'I'm a failure...' He thought as he clenched his fists on his knees with trembling lips.**

 **"-Fortunately, there are other factors.." He was snapped out his depression from All Might, as he looked back on the projection, "I'm an Entertainer as well! First, take a look at this video!" He yelled dramatically as he pointed a remote to a t.v. behind him.**

"Should have probably started with that" Nemuri stated, as she smacked the back of his head at how he made Izuku wallow in his anxiety

 **The video showed the same girl who he saved, walking into the staff room.**

Uraraka's eyes widened at this, 'He saw that!' She mentally exclaimed, feeling embarrassed at the situation, and more empathetic towards Izuku, who's entire life is on display.

"Whoa, What's Uraraka doing? "Kaminari questioned aloud.

 **"Excuse me, umm..." She said.**

 **"It's that nice girl..."Izuku muttered**

 **"She came to negotiate directly in person after the exam!" All Might narrated.**

 **"You know that boy, with the curly hair and all the freckles...?" She asked Present Mic, gesturing above her head, to symbolize Izuku's hair. "It's hard to describe his face... He's kind of plain looking..."**

 **'She means me...!' Izuku suddenly realized.**

'That's what made you realize...' The class thought, deadpanning at Izuku's lack of pride in himself, due to him realizing he was the one she was talking about, due to her describing him as plain faced.

 **"Is it possible for me to give him some of my points? I heard him say 'If I can get one point', so I thought...Maybe he was still at zero points." she explained her reasoning to Present Mic.**

"No way..." Sero muttered in shock, the class nodding in agreement, each in shock that someone would give their own points, and in turn putting their own spot in U.A. in jeopardy.

"Sound reasoning..." coming out her stupor at what Uraraka tried to do, Momo nodded in agreement, to Uraraka deducing he had zero points.

Most of their class murmured their agreement, as well as commenting on Uraraka's generosity, causing both Izuku and Uraraka to look away from their class, feeling embarrassed.

 **'You'd never be able to make it to the big leagues!' Izuku recalled Bakugo's harsh words**

 **"He would have had a better score if it wasn't for me." she explained.**

 **'There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!' he recalled Death arms' chastisement of him.**

 **"He saved me, I have to make it up to him!" She yelled, firm in her conviction as she tried to convince Present Mic to transfer some of her points to him.**

 **"In addition to having a quirk, It was your actions that inspired others..." All Might stated.**

Most of the class thought back on Izuku's selfless actions, both here and with Bakugo, and realized, that even without a quirk, Izuku was still heroic.

"Damn...Now I feel inspired..." Kaminari muttered truthfully.

 **"The entrance exam the other day was not only graded on villain points!"**

 **"Even if you ask to, you cannot give him your points" Present Mic explained to the girl...Anyways, there's no reason to give him your points, female listener!"**

 **"How can the hero course reject someone who saves others, and does the right thing? Perish the thought! Call that lip service? Fine by me! That is the job that requires one's life to put that lip service into practice! So we have recue points!" as the same shadowy room that those watching the entrance exams were shown, all lifted their scores, revealing a ten across the board for each judge,**

"Whoa..." The class murmured , seeing how all the judges approved of his actions and heavily rewarded him for it.

 **"And they're given by a panel of judges, It's the basic ability we look at in U.A. Izuku Midoriya- 60 points! All Might yelled as the rankings were shown with him in seventh place with 0 villain points and 60 rescue points.**

The class cheered at that, caught in the excitement of the moment.

 **"Ochaco Uraraka- forty-five points!" he yelled, signifying the same girl who tried to give him her points.**

 **"You both pass..." All Might stated.**

 **"This is too crazy..." Izuku muttered as he began to tear up**

 **"Come, young Midoriya" All Might said, with his arm outstretched." This is... Your Hero Academia!" with Izuku Desperately trying to wipe his tears at the joy of actually passing the exam.**

 **"It took a lot of help...But my life has changed completely...and now... I'm enrolling into the high school of my dreams!" Future Izuku narrated as the screen cut off.**

"Dude, That was so manly, what you did for Uraraka" Kirishima stated as he threw an arm around Izuku's neck, causing him to shyly smile to his class in response.

"I'm also impressed by what you did, Uraraka-san, that took a lot of courage." Momo stated to Uraraka.

"Yeah, That was so cool!" Toru's voice came from behind Uraraka, startling her a bit at the sudden appearance.

"Kerro, Izuku-chan, when you use **One for All** does it always break your bones?" Tsuyu asked with a tilt of her head and one finger to her chin.

"Yes..." Izuku answered truthfully, seeing no reason to hide the fact, as he realized the futility in hiding anything from his class mates.

"So why do you keep using it then?" Kyoka curiously asked.

"So I can be a hero that saves everyone with a smile." Izuku responded with the most serious expression his classmates has ever seen on him.

"Gah, Your so adorable, Midoriya-kun" The voice of Toru said, as he felt invisible hands hugging him with tighter strength than he thought the invisible girl could possess.

"T-T-oru-san, too tight!" He yelled frantically at another girl hugging him.

"You bastard!" Mineta yelled as he charged after Izuku, but was stopped by Sero catching him with his tape.

"Geez, when will you learn..." Sero muttered to himself, shaking his head as he dragged Mineta away.

* * *

"The class sure is getting livelier" Nemuri commented with a smile on her face.

"You can already see how close they've grown..." responded Cementoss, nodding in approval.

"As well as how protective they've become of Midoriya-san," Present Mic chimed in, "especially the ladies." He finished with a smirk.

"I'm glad either way, I feel like he'll need the support now, more than ever." All Might muttered.

"Indeed, We still have yet to reach the crisis that Animator-san has told us about... However, I feel as though we will see the stirrings of villains soon..." Principal Nezu stated ominously, causing the teachers to straighten in their seats, as they were reminded of the real reason for this.

 **Author's Note...**

 **Sorry for the long gap, Been preparing for SAT's in October, Also, I've tried this format of writing this story...which do you guys prefer? summarizing the episodes or transcribing the whole thing? Each has it's ups and downs: Summarizing is faster and easier, however, I may miss some things as well as those who haven't watched the show in a while might not remember the details, causing some reactions to be confusing and disjointed, or, I could transcribe the episode, causing longer times between updates, but you get a better idea of what's going on, also... It adds to the word count.**


	6. Chapter 5 - What I can do for Now

**Chapter 5 - What I Can Do For Now**

 **Rank:1 Name: Katsuki Bakugo Villain points:77 Rescue points:0**

 **Rank:2 Name: Eijiro Kirishima Villain points:39 Rescue points:35**

 **Rank:3 Name: Ochaco Uraraka Villain points:28 Rescue points:45**

 **Rank:4 Name: Ibara Shiozaki Villain points:36 Rescue points:32**

 **Rank:5 Name: Itsuka Kendo Villain points:25 Rescue points:40**

 **Rank:6 Name: Tenya Iida Villain points:52 Rescue points:9**

 **Rank:7 Name: Izuku Midoriya Villain points:0 Rescue points:60**

 **Rank:8 Name: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Villain points:49 Rescue points:10**

 **Rank:9 Name: Fumikage Tokoyami Villain points:47 Rescue points:10**

 **Rank:10 Name:Yosetsu Awase Villain points:50 Rescue points:6**

"Bro, you came in second?!" a stunned Kaminari asked Kirishima.

"Well you know, it's not manly to brag..." Kirishima replied, trying to hide his smirk from his friend.

"Forget about that! You came third, Hi-5 girl!" Mina yelled excitedly as she applauded Uraraka.

"Yeah... well I still think most some of my points should have gone to Deku-kun." Uraraka said smiling sheepishly with her eyes closed, missing Izuku's flustered blushing or Mina's sly smirk.

"Kerro, Why aren't the rest of the first years here though?" Tsuyu asked as she turned to face the teachers.

"Very observant Miss Asui, However, you must remember that these 'episodes' if you will, are happening in place of class, which means that it will be extra harder for you all to catch up in the end, and it will be easier for everyone involved to make up the extra work, with less students for the teachers to assist." Principal Nezu replied.

"Not to question your wisdom, Sir." Iida interjected as he stood up, "I appreciate the privilege we are allowed. We already are privy to knowledge only known to a small few, and we also get a front row seat to, if what is said to be true is to be believed, the future symbol of peace, learning the ropes and how to control his power, however," Iida paused his rant to bow his head, "Is it not unfair to the rest of the first year students that we'll have this huge advantage compared to them, from seeing some of the scores of the exam, a large number of the top 10, are currently not in 1A, meaning that they are in other first year classes. Would it not be against the spirit of cooperation to continue without them? Also what if we gain unique insight on someone who isn't present? Would it not feel like talking about someone behind their backs?"

The class all looked uneasily to each other at that, after processing Iida's words they began to realize the huge difference this will have in terms of them and their classmates from the different grades, also the possible insight they would gain on other students, without them being present, could potentially upset other students.

Seeing the concern on their students faces, Principal Nezu spoke up," Interesting point you've made young Iida-kun, we'll take a moment to consider your proposal." Principal Nezu finished, then nodded to Cementoss who created a wall of stone between the students and teachers so they could discuss in private.

* * *

"I honestly didn't expect them to want to bring in more of the students, especially since they haven't even met the rest of the first years yet." Present Mic stated in a slightly surprised tone.

"Indeed, however, it makes sense when you think about what they might learn, Once Midoriya-kun starts to interact with other students more, they run the high risk of seeing something only meant to be known by him, and since the students made an oath to not reveal the truth of this, it will only end up causing problems in the future." Midnight explained, feeling slightly upset at herself for the large oversight to the possible problems this could cause.

"I see your point, this could end up backfiring and could alienate class 1A from the rest of the student body." Cementoss added in, in agreement.

"Hmm..." Principal Nezu hummed, deep in thought. "Be right back." He got up and went to the back where Animator was sitting, "Come old friend, there are things needed to be discussed." he finished as he slapped Animator behind the head and brought him to the area where the teachers were.

"I thought you were stuck in a trance, while the episode was playing, Animator-san?" Ectoplasm stated in shock.

"Indeed...But a sharp jolt of pain can break it" Animator finished with a glare aimed at the principal, with the principal grinning in response.

"Back to the topic at hand." Principal Nezu chimed in, " Animator, if we were to bring in more people. Is there a way for them to catch up with the rest of us, and not have us restart from episode one?"

Slightly taken aback Animator responded, "You want to reveal the future to more people?" He inquired, frowning slightly in thought, " I have a technique that can transfer short burst of major plot points, straight into their minds, however it only works with a small amount of episodes..." he trailed off in thought, " But what's important, is that the future isn't to be taken lightly" he spoke in a stern tone, glaring slightly at Principal Nezu, "Too many people knowing the future, will make the knowledge gained meaningless, as, whether they mean to or not, they'll create new paths, completely divergent of the original Timeline, you know this more than anyone." He finished in a grave tone staring Principal Nezu firmly in the eye.

Principal Nezu slightly flinched at that, remembering once, when Animator's quirk was required, and someone present abused said knowledge, creating an even bigger tragedy than the one they were supposed to prevent. "This isn't like the past, these kids are training to be heroes, I've been remiss in my duties as Principal, by only allowing one class the opportunity to see this. It would be better for everyone, if we brought in the rest of the first years and have them agree to the same conditions that 1A agreed to."

Animator grumbled at that" Fine have it your way, but if this goes south this is your problem to deal with, you damn rat!" He begrudgingly yelled as he made his way back to his seat.

Principal Nezu smirked at that, knowing that his friend only called him a rat when he was annoyed, or when he was forced to comply with whatever scheme he cooked up.

"Wait wait wait wait." All Might hastily spoke up catching the teachers, and causing Animator to pause, "It's all well and good that we've considered the other students, however, this may be slightly selfish to ask, but there's a lot of classified information in these episodes, also, how can we decide without taking how young Midoriya feels about this, it's his life being broadcasted, and with his classmates, there is some level of rapport built, if we bring in the rest of the first years, we're essentially giving away his right to privacy, no better than the media most of you despise." All Might finished, speaking in a more serious tone than usual, causing a few teachers to grimace at the comparison.

"Damn, who knew you could be so convincing, eh All Might?" Midnight spoke up with a smirk, as she reorganized her thoughts on the best course of action.

"Well... the best thing we can do is put it to a vote." Principal Nezu muttered.

"Agreed" all the teachers responded, except Aizawa.

"Hey, Uhh, Where's Aizawa?" Present Mic asked, confused at the sudden disappearance of his friend.

"He was here when the episode started..." Replied an equally confused Midnight.

"ZZZ" the sound of snoring could be heard, emanating from where he was supposed to be sitting.

'He slept through the entire meeting...' the teachers realized, with a dead pan expression on their faces, conveniently forgetting that Aizawa was the type who could sleep through anything.

* * *

"Man... I didn't think about how the other classes would feel if they ever found out..." A slightly conflicted Kaminari stated.

"It does seem a little unfair, now that I think about it..." Ojiro said, feeling slightly upset at how unfair this could be for the other classes.

"We're all aiming to be pro heroes, we should make use of every opportunity given to us." Tokayomi said.

"Tch, Why do you all care about those damn background characters anyways?" Bakugo spoke up, gaining a few students' attention, " It's bad enough we gotta watch shitty Deku's life, but now you wanna bring in more rejects ?!" Bakugo exclaimed with his 'sunny' disposition burning bright for all to see as explosions went off from his palm, earning a few glares from his classmates for the un-needed insults to the other students.

"I think we should bring in the other students. It's only fair we use this opportunity to learn from one another." Momo gave her response, slightly glaring at Bakugo for his attitude.

"I think the others should come and join us, It'd be an excellent opportunity for them to see my magnifice-." Aoyama exclaimed, with a pose as his eyes sparkled, but gained a slight tick mark on his forehead as he was interrupted by Mina.

"I say we invite the other students, it'd be a great way to get to know the other students." Mina excitingly exclaimed, realizing the opportunity to get to know the rest of her fellow first years, as well as getting her gossip straight from the source, if more secrets from other classes are revealed on screen.

"Yeah!" chimed in an excited Tooru, "No class,and we get to hang out with the rest of the first years? Sounds great!"

Izuku sat there, looking at the rest of his classmates. 'I can barely keep myself together with just my class, It's embarrassing enough to know all my secrets will be revealed to people I can somewhat call friends,' he thought as he glanced at Uraraka and Iida, who joined the rest of the class in discussing on what to do, 'But adding the rest of students, more people will know about **One for All** and who's to say they won't bully me, especially if they know I was quirkless. Also with more people, what are the possible ramifications that could happen? Will more people knowing the future, ruin it? Or will it make what we know useless? But it's kinda unfair to the rest that we get this privilege, would they hate us if they found out.' Izuku thought to himself, completely engrossed in his mind, not realizing his mumbling caught the attention of a few of his classmates.

"Hey Deku-kun" Uraraka spoke up, interrupting Izuku from his bad habit of mumbling incoherently, " What do you think we should do, you are the main character after all?" she finished with a teasing smile and a chuckle towards the end.

"Yeah, that's right!" Sero chimed in, "What do you say Midoriya-kun, should we let the others into our little club?" He asked as he draped an arm over his shoulder.

"I..." Izuku mumbled, unsure of his answer.

"Kerro, It's your story so whatever you chose I'm fine with." Tsuya spoke up, making her side known.

"As U.A. Students we must do what is right." Iida said, as he adjusted his glasses, " It's quite shameful to exclude the others."

"I don-" Izuku mumbled but was interrupted again.

"Think of all the hot chicks in the other classes we get to enjoy!" an excited Mineta exclaimed, with slight drool leaking from his mouth, as he was lost in his fantasies, causing the girls to be slightly disgusted by his attitude, and some of the guys to sigh, with a few looking away, knowing this was a good opportunity to get to know some girls.

"I thi-" mumbled Izuku, still unsure of himself but was unintentionally interrupted again by Uraraka.

"So what do you think Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked with a curious tilt to her head.

Realizing a majority of the people were looking towards him for an answer, he released a heavy breathe, trying to calm his nerves, " Honestly I think-" but was cut off yet again by the wall that Cementoss created, lowering revealing the teachers once again .

"Sorry about that students, We've discuss this and have come to an agreement." Principal Nezu spoke up, causing Izuku to sigh in relief, at not having to answer the question. "At the end of this episode, we will have a vote, between all of you students to see what we should decide, however, we'll only do this if it's Ok with young Midoriya, seeing as how the story is told from his perspective and it would be terribly inconsiderate of us, to not take his opinion into consideration, thank you students, now let's begin." He finished, gesturing to the students seats, signifying it's time for them to sit so Animator can start.

 **"Check out the results from the exam." one of the teachers, acting as a judge over the exam pointed out, seeing the results of the top 10 students on screen.**

 **"Wow, I can't believe he got to first place with no rescue points." Midnight's voice on screen could be heard as Bakugo's score was shown on screen**

 **"He took down those faux villains like an ace," an impressed teacher stated, seeing Bakugo easily defeat the robots, "when other examinees were running from the big obstacle, he stayed focused on letting the smaller targets get close and then counter attacking, that kid is tough." The same teacher continued, with images of Bakugo defeating the other robots with ease were shown.**

'Heh that's right' Bakugo thought, feeling smug at the praise he received from the teachers.

"Damn... he's an ass, but he's strong." Jirou muttered.

"What did you say, Jack head?!" Bakugo yelled but was ignored by the earphone girl.

 **"On the opposite end, the seventh place student had zero villain points." Midnight carried on, with Izuku's name being shown**

 **"It's not the first U.A. hopeful to take out that giant robot, but it's been a while since I saw someone blow it away with one attack." another teacher spoke up, with a clip of Izuku using** _ **One for All**_ **to smash the zero-pointer**

"Yeah!" Kirishima and Kaminari yelled, still hyped about how cool that punched looked from this angle.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed by how you managed that robot , especially since it was the first time you used your quirk." Midnight explained to Izuku with a wink, causing to heavily blush from both the wink, and the praise.

 **"But to suffer such a serious injury from his own attack..." another teacher spoke up as Izuku's broken arm and leg's were shown on screen" It's like the kid just manifested his quirk.**

A few students winced at seeing Izuku's broken body.

"Heh... That teacher hit the nail on the head, huh." Sero sheepishly chuckled at the fact that the random teacher guessed that Izuku's quirk was new.

A few students snorted at that.

"That's an understatement." Mina said, shooting Izuku a teasing grin.

 **Aizawa could be seen leaning on a wall as he stared at the screen in thought.**

'He is still too reckless.' Aizawa thought to himself, recalling all the times Izuku injured himself with his quirk. 'But...it's to be expected, especially since the show off gave him the damn quirk, the day of the exams.' he thought as he slightly glared at All Might for his recklessness.

Seeing Aizawa-Sensei deep in thought on screen, Izuku looked down and recalled his teachers words, _' You can't injure yourself, and always expect someone to save you',_ 'I will master All Might's quirk someday' He thought to himself in determination.

The Intro played on screen as some of the students nodded along, with Kaminari playing an air guitar to the tune.

'I wonder how difficult this song would be to learn?' Jirou thought to herself, seeing Kaminari's antics, while she nodded along to the rhythm.

 **After the intro All Might could be seen in his normal form, on the now clean beach park, due to Izuku's efforts.**

"Wow" a few people muttered.

"I really wanna go there!" Toru exclaimed excitedly, seeing the now clean beach. "I can't wait to show off my new swimsuit!" most of the class sweat dropped at that, realizing that the swimsuit will be the only thing seen.

"We should go there, Deku-kun, Iida-kun." Uraraka said happily to her two friends, feeling extremely excited to visit the beach for the first time.

"S-S-Sure" Izuku stuttered out with a red face, blushing at imagining her in a swimsuit.

"Wait, I have to study this weekend." Iida countered with a straight face, causing upbeat girl to pout slightly.

 **"** _ **The Night after I opened my U.A. acceptance letter, he finally got in touch with me again."**_ **Izuku's voice narrated as he was shown racing towards the beach.**

 **"HI All Might!" Izuku yelled.**

 **"All Might?" All Might yelled in reply as blood spewed from his mouth, " Who's that?" he asked, trying to send a silent message to Izuku.**

 **"All Might is here?" A random man asked from a nearby gazebo.**

 **"No way! Where?" His date asked, equally as excited to see the number one.**

The class dead panned at Izuku, while the teachers smirked at All Might.

"And you've kept your secrets this long, how?" Kaminari muttered with a slightly amused smile on his face.

"Great way to blow his cover, bro" Sero teased Izuku.

"I-I was excited, he finally contacted me again." Izuku replied sheepishly as he looked away with an awkward smile.

"Who's All Might? That's the best you thought of?" Aizawa muttered with a small smirk aimed towards All Might.

"It was the heat of the moment." All Might released an awkward laugh. "let's get back to the show shall we."

 **"Repeat after me: "I had the wrong person." All Might whisper yelled to Izuku.**

 **"I Was just kidding! Nothing to see here!" Izuku yelled, frantically waving to the couple to get his point across.**

'Smack' the sound of a few facepalms were heard, with the guys' amused laughter ringing out at Izuku's failed attempt at acting nonchalant.

"Sigh, Midori, if you need help, I could always teach you discretion..." Mina teasingly said to Izuku with a wink, causing the boy to flush and stutter a denial, blushing hard at the nickname and the innocent innuendo.

"It's always the oblivious ones, dammit!" Kaminari yelled, getting an eye poke from jirou.

"That curly headed bastard." Mineta yelled in jealousy seeing what he assumed was Mina flirting with Izuku.

Mina was too busy laughing at the chaos she caused with that one comment, to see the slight confused glare sent to her by Uraraka, easily missed by all except one.

'Kerro, Interesting...'Tsuyu thought to herself with a curious tilt to her head, staring at Uraraka's strange actions.

 **The couple bought Izuku's 'convincing' lie and relented, causing the two to sigh in relief.**

 **"Congrats on getting accepted." All Might congratulated his apprentice.**

 **"T-Thank you very much," Izuku replied in gratitude, "I couldn't have done it without you."**

 **"Just so you know, I didn't tell the school about my connection to you." All Might said.**

 **"hmm?" Izuku murmured in confusion**

 **"You're the type that would think that's cheating right? I wasn't one of the judges." All Might further explained, resting any possible doubts Izuku had that he got in due to special treatment, and not his own merit.**

"Gah, you're so cute when you act all noble and fair." Toru's voice exclaimed nearby as Izuku could feel himself be pressed into two her breasts.

'Is this...?' Izuku thought with wide eyes as he realized what was happening. "T-T-Toru!" Izuku exclaimed, with an atomic red face as he passed out, causing the class to chuckle at Izuku's shyness with the opposite sex, and Mineta and Kaminari to rage at the injustice of this.

"T-Toru-san... I think you're suffocating him!" Uraraka explained, feeling slightly annoyed for some reason.

"Ah, Midoriya-kun, Are you ok?" Toru asked in concern, with Izuku giving a shaky thumbs up, awkwardly looking away from her direction with his face tomato red.

 **"Th-Thank you for the concern." Izuku exhaled in relief at the news," Oh yeah, I was really surprised to ind out you were a teacher at U.A. So that's why you came, huh? After all your agency is all the way in Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo at-"**

"That's a little... stalker-ish to know all that off the top off your head you know..." Kirishima muttered, with the majority of the class looking at him oddly, causing him to shy away a bit.

 **"Getting creepy..." All Might interrupted. "Anyways, the school didn't want me to announce it before they made an official announcement. I just happened to be offered the job at U.A. when I was searching for a successor." All Might explained to Izuku as he stared out to the ocean.**

 **"I see..." Izuku thought in realization, "He was originally planning on choosing one of the students. One of the students gifted with an amazing quirk.**

The class paused at that. A few bit their lip at that, some glanced away, others looked to All Might or Izuku, as if seeing them for the first time, however, one thing they all had in mind was ; 'It could have been me...' feeling slightly jealous of Izuku despite themselves.

"Tch..." Bakugo spat 'Damn nerd always in the way.' He angrily thought to himself.

'As powerful as his quirk is, I don't think it would work well with my style...' Momo thought to herself as she bit her lip.

'Hmm' Todoroki thought as his eyes narrowed, 'would have been a great way to give that man a heart attack...' He thought vindictively as he stared at Izuku, 'Let's see how much of it's potential you will bring out, and if you were indeed the right choice in successor.'

"Out of curiosity," Midnight muttered to All Might, "Did you already have some students in mind, before meeting Izuku?"

"A few..." All Might replied, not meeting her eyes.

'He would have been a good choice, But I think you made the right decision, we would have missed out on a marvelous student, otherwise.' Principal Nezu thought, overhearing the two's conversation.

 **"Your power completely broke my body, and all I did was throw One kick and one punch. I Can't control it, what do I do..." Izuku muttered despondently, feeling depressed that he's no good at his quirk.**

 **"You'll learn to manage it in time, It's like you asked a person who suddenly sprouted a tail to do a trick... They wouldn't be able to control it."**

"Yeah... It takes quite a while to master." Ojiro sheepishly said, as he lifted his tail for emphasis, recalling the many mishaps he had when he suddenly sprouted a tail when he was 4.

A few people chuckled at Ojiro's input.

'Wait... does that mean he knew?' Todoroki thought in slight amusement at what All Might let slip.

'Sigh, That damn show-off knew what was gonna happen, and not warn his student.' Aizawa sighed, as he realized All Might knew and forgot to warn Izuku, 'No wonder the brat is so reckless...'

 **"Yeah..." Izuku muttered. "Wait! You knew what was gonna happen?!" Izuku yelled in confusion at the realization.**

 **"Well, there wasn't any time... But it turned out all right.. Or rather it turned out 'All Might'." He explained, punning at the end to try and lower Izuku's tension.**

A few of the class glared at All Might, some for the pun, and some for the irresponsibly he just shown.

"Sigh, I can't believe you just did that..." Midnight muttered disappointedly.

"Not telling the kid or the pun?" Present Mic asked.

"Both" She responded with a slight glare to All Might, who sheepishly looked away from everyone.

 **"Right now your quirk is either 100 percent or zero percent, But once you can control it, you'll be able to adjust to what your body can handle." All Might explained.**

"So at any moment, until he masters his quirk, Midoriya-kun is either the strongest in the room or the weakest?" Kaminari asked in confusion.

"From what we've seen that's the basic gist of it, Right All Might?" Momo replied, answering to the best of her knowledge from what she's learnt.

"Essentially. Until Young Midoriya masters his quirk, he'll only be able to use a full output, or no output, no half way." All Might further explained.

"That's seems a little dangerous." Uraraka spoke up worriedly, thinking about how much danger Izuku would be in, if just one attack would shatter his muscles, leaving him extremely vulnerable.

"Which is why, him learning control should be at the top of his list." Aizawa spoke up, making eye contact with Izuku who shyly nodded in embarrassed understanding, and then shifted his gaze to All Might, slight glaring at the show off, who didn't teach Izuku any form of control exercises in the ten month training schedule.

 **"You're overflowing with energy at the moment." All Might explained to Izuku, as a cracked glass was shown to represent Izuku's body. "With training your body will hold it better, " He continued as it now showed a completely polished glass, with no cracks. "Then it's yours to command!" He exclaimed, seamlessly shifting into his hero form and crushing a can he picked up from the ground for emphasis.**

"Ohh... I get it know" Kaminari muttered in realization. 'Sorta like my electricity, just as how he will hurt himself, if I overdo it I'll short circuit...' he thought to himself with a shudder, recalling the many times he overcharged.

"Whenever you're gonna hit the gym, call me, Midoriya-kun, would be cool to work out with someone else. You too Sero and Rikido" Kirishima said, glad he finally has company to train with.

"Alright!" Rikido yelled excitedly.

"Agreed!" Sero responded with a grin

"S-Sure" Izuku replied, still getting used to the fact so many people wanted to get to know him, but feeling himself becoming slightly more comfortable with everyone else "What the hell man, what about the rest of us?" Kaminari asked slightly indignantly.

"You'll need a hell of a lot more training if you ever want to get any form of muscles." Jirou grinned as she teased Kaminari, causing him to hang his head down in shame, as his classmates chuckled at him.

. A stray thought entered Izuku's mind as he watched his classmates banter with one another, 'Would I be able to get this comfortable with the rest of the first years...'

 **"Look it really is All Might!" the same guy from earlier yelled in excitement.**

 **"No way, when did he get here?!" his girlfriend yelled.**

 **"Right, now we run!" All Might explained as he ran away from the observing couple.**

 **"Y-Yes sir!" Izuku yelled as he ran behind.**

A few people chuckled at All Might's antics.

"How the hell have you kept your secret for so long?" Aizawa asked All Might with a disbelieving look plastered on his face, causing him to nervously chuckle and awkwardly rub the back of his neck.

"I've had a few close calls here and there..." All Might sheepishly responded.

 **'The torch I passed on to you is small,' All Might thought to himself, as he imagined passing on the fire from his torch, to one Izuku's holding. 'But in the future, it'll be exposed to wind and rain and grow even bigger, until you wield a raging inferno.' All Might thought proudly as he looked to his successor, ' And then, I will slowly become weak and disappear, and eventually I will retire, my job complete... Yeah that's deep' He finished accepting of the fact his powers will disappear.**

"What!" the class yelled in shock, even the teachers looked nervously to All Might at that, as All Might refused to look anyone in the eye.

'No way... I had some suspicions, But I didn't expect All Might will completely lose his powers.' Todoroki thought with wide eyes, his fist tightly clenched. 'If that happens.. then my goal is...' He thought to himself feeling lost at the prospect of All Might no longer being a hero. 'No!' he thought to himself, 'The best way to prove myself, would be to defeat Midoriya in his prime.' He reassured himself, filled with new determination as he narrowed his eyes slightly at Izuku. 'I'm coming for you...'

'That...That damn nerd!' Bakugo yelled in his mind, 'Because of him... All Might won't be at the top.' He angrily thought to himself with gritted teeth, completely enraged at the fact his life goal of beating All Might is now pointless, as any win against All Might would be hollow. 'That shitty Deku...' He thought murderously. 'I'm gonna kill you.'

'N-No way...' Izuku thought to himself, eyes going wide to that as his hand covered his mouth in shame, 'I'm gonna cause him to lose his powers...' he thought, completely disappointed and disgusted with himself, 'I'll destroy the symbol of peace...' Izuku thought to himself, realizing that by him gaining **One for All,** All Might will no longer be able to save people with a smile.

"No Way!" Izuku yelled out, catching everyone's attention as they were all silently reeling from the new information they found out. "W-Why didn't you tell me?!" Izuku asked with tears appearing from his eyes, causing a few students to look at Izuku with pity, realizing how hard this must be for him." Why give me your powers if you'll lose yours, what if there's a crisis and you're powers run out, W-what if I can't control it and it will end up being a waste on me..." Izuku rambled on, staring at All Might, pleading for an answer, with tears running down his face, as his classmates looked away, completely at a loss on what to do.

All Might got up and made his way to his crying apprentice. Everyone remained silent, unwilling to interrupt and feeling as if they intruded on this private moment between student and sensei.

All Might placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, "Young Midoriya... I couldn't ask for a better successor, You have the heart of a hero, something that no amount of training can teach, no matter what happens in the future, no matter if I'm there or not. I know you will be great..." He finished as he looked Izuku in the eye, hoping his words will console the crying boy. He stood up and stared at the rest of the class who all stared at him with solemn faces. "When the residual flames of **One for All** are used up, I will no longer be able to be the number one hero." He spoke calmly to his students, as they flinched at the acceptance and assurity in his words. "When that happens, I want you all to support each other and be the best heroes you all can be, stand by each other and always do your best." he said with a genuine smile to all his students. "Plus Ultra!" he yelled as he made his way back to his seat.

"Plus Ultra!" Class 1A yelled in reply, some with tears in their eyes, some with their heads bowed in resignation at the fact their hero, the number one All Might, would eventually cease to be a hero, yet they were all filled with a burning spirit, an iron determination to do the best they can, and to support each other to the best of their abilities, as they gazed to the emaciated form of their hero, they nodded to themselves, eyes filled with resolve. 'We'll be the best!' they all thought, unknowingly in unison.

"How long do you have?" Aizawa asked seriously as All Might sat back down with the teachers, causing the rest of the teachers to listen attentively.

"I'm not sure...if I use my power sparingly I should last a year or two if I'm lucky..." He replied seriously as he stared at his students who all looked lost in thought, but their eyes were filled with resolve.

"And if you don't use them sparingly?" Midnight probed further, feeling slightly anxious at All Might's gradual decline in power.

"Then we'll need to find a new number one..."All Might muttered, staring at his successor who's head was still bowed, but had Uraraka squeezing his hand for comfort and Iida placing a hand on his shoulder for support. 'Even if I won't be there to train you, I know you will burn like an inferno...'

 **The title card 'Chapter 5 : What I Can Do For Now' was shown. An apartment complex was shown.**

 **"Izuku are you all set?" Izuku's mom asked.**

 **"Yeah" Izuku muttered, putting on his shoes, getting ready to head out.**

 **"Are you sure? You didn't just pack action figures did you?" His mom asks worriedly.**

 **" I have to go, I don't wanna be late." He muttered as he was about to leave.**

"So... Midoriya... How often do you take your action figures with you to school?" Sero teased in an effort to lighten the mood, causing a few of the class to chuckle over his mother's worrying, and Izuku to look away, blushing at that.

 **"Izuku...I'm really proud of you son..." Izuku's mom stated, causing Izuku to blush in happiness.**

 _ **"That day, I began my high school career."**_ **Izuku's voice narrated.** _ **"The acceptance rate that year was as small as it always had been. 1 in 300. 4 people got in because of recommendation and 36 through the regular exams. Those 36 were split in two classes with 18 in each.**_

 **"Class 1A... 1A" Izuku muttered to himself as he ran through the halls looking for his class.**

Iida looked over to Izuku, "I'm Disappointed, Midoriya-kun, You're shaming the previous heroes who walked through those hallowed halls by running!" He yelled reprimanding his friend, while making his usual wild hand gestures, causing his classmates to sigh at his attitude and Izuku to nervously apologize in response.

 **"The most promising students in the country are waiting behind this door..." Izuku said to himself as he prepared to opened the door.**

"Stop it, You'll make me blush." Kaminari lightly teased Izuku for referring them as the most promising.

"yeah thanks for the compliment, Midori-kun" Mina chuckled as she thanked Izuku.

"Y-You're welcome" He nervously said, still not used to all his private moments being broadcasted like this.

 **Izuku then imagined an angry Bakugo with sharp teeth, ready to attack him, or a reprimanding Iida, who would talk down to him.**

"Way to go you two" Mina glared at the two causing Bakugo to angrily ignore her and Iida to rapidly apologize to Izuku for his shameful treatment of him.

 **"I hope i'm not in the same class as the scary peopl-" Izuku said to himself, trying to reassure himself, but was cut off by opening the door, only to see the two he was worried about, arguing about Bakugo's feet on the desk.**

 **"Let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei private academy." Iida spoke to Bakugo in an attempt at diplomacy.**

 **"Somei huh? So you think you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun crushing you." Bakugo responded to what he assumed was a challenge.**

 **"You would threaten me?" Iida exclaimed taken aback, "Your own classmate? are you sure you're in the right place?" Iida responded clearly at a loss for his viscous behavior.**

The class sighed at Bakugo's attitude.

"I swear, He's like a rabid dog, can't take him anywhere." Kaminari muttered at Bakugo's terrible temper.

"You saying something Sparky?!" Bakugo yelled enraged, at hearing someone taking badly about him.

"My point exactly..." he sighed out, causing the class to chuckle at the truth behind that statement.

 **The two paused their argument to look at the door and see Izuku staring at them.**

 **"It's you..." Iida spoke up, causing everyone who was watching the argument between the two to tur and see Izuku standing awkwardly at the door.**

 **"Oh, um... Hi..." Izuku muttered nervously, clearly not used to the new setting or the new classmates yet.**

 **"Good morning!" iida exclaimed as he marched his way to Izuku, "My name is Tenya Iida from Som-" he introduced, but was cut off by Izuku.**

 **"yeah I know," he nervously interrupted, "My name is Izuku Midoriya, It's nice to meet you..."**

 **"Midoriya, You realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?" Iida Inquired in a knowing tone. "You must be very perceptive, and I completely misjudged you, I admit, as a student, you're far superior to me." Iida continued, apologizing for misjudging Izuku's character, completely missing the incredulous look Izuku sported, as Izuku sweat drop at the fact Iida thought he was stronger out of the two.**

 **"Hey I recognize that curly hair!" Uraraka's upbeat voice rang out "Falling boy!"**

 **'Oh my god, It's that nice girl who talked to me, She looks good in that uniform.' Izuku thought, completely missing how she gushed about his punch during the exam.**

Both Izuku and Uraraka blushed at that, one for the fact his thoughts were revealed for all to see, and the other at the compliment she wasn't meant to hear.

'This is the worst...' Izuku thought as he tried to shy away from his classmates amused chuckles, and he turn to apologize to Uraraka, only to see her with her back facing him, 'Did I upset her?' Izuku thought confusedly.

'Never heard that one before...' she thought with an embarrassed, yet pleased smile, as her usual blushes on her cheeks became more pronounced.

"She looks good in that uniform, eh?" A grinning Sero stated as he Kirishima and Kaminari crept closer into the cherry red Izuku's personal space. "Well boys, it looks like we have our work cut out for us."

"Yeah, No worries bro, you got three wingmen right here." Kirishima teased as he snickered to himself.

"Just leave everything to us" Kaminari gave Izuku a thumbs up with an amused smile on his face.

The teasing from the three boys, caused Izuku to sink further in his seat as he blushed harder at his inner thoughts being revealed. 'No one will let me live this down...' he thought in slight despair.

"Now now young students, let's get back to the show and leave the two lovebirds to themselves." All Might stated in an effort to get everything back on track, but couldn't resist the opportunity to tease his protégé.

'Even All Might?!' Izuku yelled in his mind as he was even more embarrassed that steam was practically coming off him.

 **Izuku covered his eyes, to make it easier for him to speak to a girl, as his face went atomic red, "oh, hey, hi... So uh, thanks for going in and talking to them..." Izuku nervously thanked Uraraka.**

 **"Huh, how'd you know about that?" she asked confused. with Izuku frantically trying to explain, with Bakugo watching the two, deep in thought.**

 **A flashback to Bakugo's and Izuku's old school was shown.**

 **'** _ **"I can't believe we have not one, but two students from our school heading off to U.A." the principal stated delightedly surprised, "Especially you, Midoriya, It's a miracle."**_

 _ **After school it showed Bakugo aggressively holding Izuku to the wall in the middle of an alley.**_

 _ **"What did you do to pass the exam, you must have cheated somehow, right?" He threatingly asked. "I'm supposed to be the first and only student from this crappy school to get into U.A. but you had to go and screw that all up, I warned you not to apply!" Bakugo angrily yelled.**_

A loud smack rang out from the audience, as everyone turned their disbelieving eyes to Bakugo, only to see Uraraka somehow, disappearing from the front row and slapping Bakugo cross the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Uraraka yelled, angry tears in her face, "You're such a damn bully!" She yelled in frustration as she made her way back to Izuku and held his hand in an effort to reassure him, after seeing him get lost in the memory on screen.

Bakugo was too shocked by the slap to say anything, only coming out of his shock to see the entire class glaring at him, causing him to angrily look away. 'Shitty side characters not knowing their place...'

"Dude, you took it too far..." Sero disappointedly stated to Bakugo, his ever present grin on his face no longer there.

"What the hell man?" Kirishima asked disbelievingly.

"That was completely uncalled for." Iida spoke up, his tone serious and hands calmly by his side.

"Truly appalling" Momo whispered, looking at him in disgust, then to Izuku in pity.

"I knew the bad blood between the two was terrible, but this is worse than I thought." All Might stated to his fellow teachers, completely shocked that a future hero in training could do something like that.

"Indeed..." Principal Nezu stated, no longer grinning, "It is too late to change the past" principal Nezu spoke up gaining everyone's attention, "However we can change the future, When this is all over, you, young Bakugo, will have a month's detention, hopefully that will be enough to get you into the proper mindset of why you want to be a hero." causing a few students to cheer at that with Bakugo only scowling in response.

'Shitty rat' Bakugo glared at the principal, but said nothing.

 **"Kacchan..."Izuku muttered as he grabbed Bakugo's arm that pinned him to the wall. "Someone told me that I can become a hero...That's why I applied... Like it or not, you can't stop me!" Izuku yelled clearly afraid, but willing to stand his ground.**

"Yeah, you go Midori!" Mina yelled, momentarily pausing her glaring at Bakugo to give Izuku a heartwarming smile, then went back to glaring.

"you tell him who's boss" Kaminari said, happy his little friend was standing up for himself.

"The best thing you can do to stop a bully is to stand up for yourself." Momo stated with a proud smile aimed at Izuku.

'well done, young midoriya' All Might thought proudly.

Izuku blushed at all the encouragement from his class, steadfastly ;y avoiding the terrifying expression he knows Bakugo has.

"You did great, Deku-kun" Uraraka cheered, happy he was standing up for himself, causing him to blush even harder.

 **'I'm gonna ruin that little bastard.' Bakugo angrily thought to himself, 'Right after I find out how he got in.'**

 **"What do you think we're gonna do today besides orientation?" Uraraka enthusiastically asked Izuku, causing him to use his arms to try and shield his extremely red face.**

The class laughed at that the embarrassed face Izuku was making, causiing the Izuku in the crowd to match the color of his face on screen.

"Haha, Sorry bro, but that's too great a Meme to pass up." Kaminari said as he snapped a picture with his phone.

"Don't worry Midori, I'll help you get over that shyness." Mina playfully teased.

 **"If you're just here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff now." the voice interrupted Izuku and Uraraka's conversation as they both looked down to what appeared to be a man in a sleeping bag.**

The class sweat dropped at recalling their teacher's strange introduction.

"Really? That's how you introduced yourself to your class?" Midnight questioned as she lightly smacked the back of Aizawa's head, with the rest of the teachers sighing at their colleague's eccentricities, causing Aizawa to grunt in reply, but said nothing and curled up further in his sleeping bag.

 **"Eh...?" Uraraka muttered as she turned around slowly seeing the wide, disbelieving eyes of Izuku and Iida.**

 **"Welcome to the U.A. Hero course." The man in the sleeping bag lazily muttered, surprising he three students even further.**

 **"It took eight seconds for you all to be quiet, time is precious. Rational students would understand that" The man said while removing himself from the sleeping bag.**

 **'Who is this guy?' Izuku thought to himself. 'If he's here, then that means he's a pro hero, But he looks so worn out. What's his deal?' Izuku pondered about the strange man before him.**

 **"Hello I'm Shouta Aizawa, Your teacher." The now named Aizawa said tiredly, shocking the entire class, as the man doesn't seem like a pro hero. "Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside."**

"Not wasting any time, huh, Shouta-kun?" Present Mic questioned his friend.

"There's too little time to be wasting, chatting." Aizawa muttered, earning a sigh from Midnight and causing Present Mic to chuckle at his friend's attitude

 **The scene changed to show All Might in his true form reading a book. 'U.A.'s course doesn't follow the normal academic path.' All Might thought to himself with a sigh, ' and depending on the homeroom teacher, life at U.A. could be hell...'**

 **The scene changed back to the students outside.**

 **"A Quirk Assessment test?!" The class muttered in shock.**

 **"What about orientation?!" Uraraka asked in confusion.**

 **"If you really wanna make the big leagues, then you can't afford to waste time on pointless events..." Aizawa stated, surprising the class, "Here at U.A. we're not tethered to traditions, That means I get to run my class however I seem fit. You've been taking standardized tests all your lives, but you've never gotten the chance to use your quirk in physical exams before, The country still likes to pretend we're not all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel, It's not rational. One day the Ministry of Education will learn. Bakugo, you managed to get the most points in the entrance exams. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball in junior high?"**

 **"67 meters, I think." Bakugo replied.**

 **"Right, now try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa instructed. "Anything goes, just stay in the circle."**

 **"Alright man, you asked for it." Bakugo said while stretching. 'I'll add a little heat to my pitch and drop their jaws' Bakugo planned out. "Die!" he yelled as he released the ball, propelling it further with his** _ **Explosion**_ **quirk.**

 **"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities first. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro." Aizawa said, holding up his phone showing the score of 705 meters shocking the class at the score, as well as, getting them all excited for their turn.**

"Even though he's a dick, his quirk is pretty damn versatile..." Kaminari stated, reluctantly praising Bakugo for his strength, causing a few of the class mates to mumble an agreement.

Bakugo, too caught up in his thoughts to hear the backhanded complement, recalled Izuku's throw, and how it ended up beating his score by .3 meters. He tightly gripped his hands on his knees, 'Tch, I need to get stronger... That damn nerd is only won because of All Might's power.' he thought, pride still stinging at the loss of the ball throw as well as his loss in the match against Izuku yesterday

 **"So this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa stated after hearing the students get excited and called the test fun. "You have three years to become a hero, you think it's all gonna be games and free time?" he said ominously catching his students attention. "Idiots... Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none, and thus will be expelled immediately." He finished with a pleased smirk on his face, scaring the class at the revelation.**

"Phew, I'm just glad that it was all a lie..." Mina spoke as she recalled how nervous she felt at that proclamation.

"Yeah! That was intense motivation right there..." Kaminari muttered.

"Still can't believe you all thought last place would be expelled." Momo slightly teased causing a few students to chuckle at that.

Unnoticed by the students, the teachers all looked to Aizawa at that, who had his usual bored face on as he stared at the screen.

'Aizawa's still up to his old tricks.' Midnight thought with a sigh.

'Damn, Shouta-kun is still as cold as ever.' Present Mic thought with a sweat drop.

'But wait...' The two thought in unison as they looked to one another. 'If All 20 of the class made it through, then that means...' they both trailed off in thought in uncanny unison as they both had equally mischievous grins on their faces, as they crept closer to Aizawa.

"Hey, Aizawa-kun, getting attached to this batch of students I see." Midnight grinned as she invaded his personal space.

"Haha, yeah, It's not like you to take back your words. Underneath all that gruff exterior, Shouta-kun must really be just a softie." Present Mic grinned as he threw an arm over Aizawa's shoulder, causing the remaining teachers to chuckle at the two's antics.

Annoyed by the two's constant pestering, Aizawa reminded himself how badly the Principal would punish him for knocking out these two again. 'Why do I put up with this...' He thought to himself with annoyed glare, aimed at the two.

 **The scene change to All Might reading the same book. "Aw crap, he got Aizawa..." All Might worriedly muttered to himself. "Midoriya's gonna be singled out from the start..."**

 **The scene shifted back to Izuku as he fearfully stared at Aizawa, 'Immediate expulsion... eight tests? Oh crap not good...' Izuku thought despairingly at the situation. 'I can only use** _ **One for All**_ **at 100 or 0 percent right now, I don't have any control yet.'**

Kaminari let out a low whistle at that. "Damn, That's a huge obstacle to overcome."

"No doubt. Looking back, that fact really makes all the times Midoriya-kun uses his quirk all the more intense..." Sero muttered.

"Yeah, but one thing I'm anxious to see." Kirishima stated, gaining his classmates attention. "His fight versus Bakugo yesterday, there's a whole lot of history between the two we didn't know about, Who knows what was said between the two..." He trailed off, causing a few student's eyes to widen slightly, and fill the class with a feeling of anticipation.

"It feels like we're gonna see two rivals fight, like in a manga!" Mina exclaimed excitedly, causing both Izuku and Bakugo to look away from everyone.

"A fated battle between men!" Uraraka said seriously, earning a few chuckles from her classmates at her serious expression, but still getting some nods in agreements.

 **"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs." he stated lifting his bangs o glare at the students, "Understand? If that's a problem you can go home right now..."**

 **'A huge test on the first day of school... What the crap am I gonna do?' Izuku thought in a panic as the half way sign was shown on the screen.**

"You got this Small Might!" Sero yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to make it louder and put emphasis on his words, causing the class to chuckle at the fitting nickname and Izuku to blush.

'Small Might?!' Izuku thought blushing at being called such a name so similar to his idol. "I mean we share the same quirk, and I've ben told I act similar to him, even my costume is similar to his, and I guess I'm small in comparison, but am I-" Izuku mumbled, unknowingly drawing his entire class' attention to himself.

"Deku?" Uraraka interrupted his rant with an amused smile.

"Eh?!" Izuku yelled in shock, only to be met with the amused faces of his entire classmates, causing him to blush further, as a few chuckled at his bad habit.

 **"Last place will be expelled?!" Uraraka indignantly yelled, "It's the first day of school, No even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"**

 **"Do you think natural disasters are?" Aizawa calmly countered, confusing the class, " Or power hungry villains, or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No! The world is full of unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse these situations. If you wanna be a pro, then you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink, for the next three years U.A. will push one hardship after the other on you. So go beyond. Plus Ultra. Show me it's no mistake you're here." Aizawa lectured as he gestured to his class with a smirk.**

 **'I don't approve of this hazing...' Iida thought as he grabbed his water bottle, 'However, U.A. is the top hero program, I have no choice.**

"It was an intense deception, however, I can't deny the effect it had on us." Iida said seriously.

"Agreed..." Most of the class sighed out.

 **'Time to blow these nerds away.' Bakugo thought as he stretched himself in preparation.**

 **"All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now." Aizawa stated as the class readied themselves in preparation for the exam.**

 _ **Test 1: 50 meter dash**_

 **"On your mark!" A robot stated as both Iida and a girl with frog like features, were shown at the start of the track. The sound of a bullet went off as both students took of as fast as they could, with Iida, due to his quirk, running to the end of the track with a score of 3.04 seconds, and then to the girl, who used her frog like attributes to hop to the finish line in second place.**

 **'For 50 meters, I can only go up to third gear...' Iida analyzed as Iida's face and background went through some sort of visual filter, as it looked like a colored sketch drawing with the words.**

"Third Gear?" Uraraka asked in confusion, "Does that mean you can change gears" she gasped, "Does that mean you have a ultra super secret move?" She asked in excitement, causing Iida to fervently deny that claim as he nervously began to sweat.

'He totally does...' The class thought in unison with deadpan expressions.

 **'Tenya Iida - Quirk: Engine.'**

 **"As you can see, his legs are fast." The voice suspiciously sounding like Present Mic explained, as an image of Iida's calves having what looked like thrusters in them as they were smoking from use.**

"Whoa." the class released a curious breath at the short prompt, giving an explanation on Iida's quirk.

"I wonder if we all have one of those, and what it'll say about us." Mina Stated, curious to see how that works

"Dude this feels more and more like an anime the more we watch." Sero said grinning

"Right, That prompt is cool, but I wonder what it will say for the rest of us." Kaminari stated.

'My voice...' Present Mic thought, with slightly narrowed eyes, "Surely I'd remember narrating my students quirks like that... Animator has some explanations..." He muttered, slightly perplexed that someone could essentially copy his voice and get him to say anything. He was even more on edge due to the fact that his voice was his weapon and he took great pride in it.

"When did you have time to narrate the kid's quirk?" Aizawa curiously asked.

"I didn't..." Present Mic responded seriously.

"Interesting..." Aizawa muttered as his eyes narrowed on animator, who was in the back, stuck in his trance.

 **"Well, he's like a fish in water." Aizawa muttered, taking note of the score. "However speed won't help him in every test."**

 **The same girl who raced against Iida was shown with the name Tsuyu Asui, finishing the race at 5.58 seconds.**

 **"I'll lighten up my clothes and shoes..." Uraraka muttered as she used her quirk on her own clothes to nullify gravity's affect on them.**

 **Uraraka's face was shown in the same sketch like filter with the words,**

 **'Ochako Uraraka - Quirk: Zero Gravity!'**

 **"Get Set!" the same robot instructed as a bullet was heard, causing Uraraka to begin running as Present Mic's voice announced. "She can nullify the gravitational pull of any object she touches, However if she uses her power too much, she'll get terribly nauseous" as an image of Uraraka vomiting from overuse of her quirk during the entrance exam.**

"Oh cool! She has one too." Kaminari exclaimed.

 **"5.49 seconds!" the robot rang out as a boy with a large tail was seen crossing the finish line, "7.15 Seconds!" the robot announced as Uraraka crossed the finish line.**

 **A blonde boy's eyes sparkled as he stated out loud "Everyone, You're not being creative enough." as his opponent was what appeared to be a pink skinned girl, with a matching hair color. "I'll show you what it's like..." He stated as he turned his back to the track, and as the gunshot was heard, he propelled himself with his navel laser, continuing his earlier statement ," To be allowed to use your quirk!"**

"Watch and learn students" Aoyoma stated as his usual smile widened at how he looked on screen.

 **'Aoyama Yuuga - Quirk: Navel Laser!' appeared on screen in the sketch like filter. "He can shoot a laser from his bellybutton. "Present Mic announced.**

"Why does he get one..." Kaminari muttered, jealous that Aoyoma got one before him.

 **Yuuga could be seen falling as his laser diminished, causing his pink skinned opponent to run past him**

 **"But he can't shoot it forever." Present Mic continued as the girl beat him in the race with him scurrying to get back up and propel himself across the finish line.**

A few people chuckled at watching his quirk stop midway, causing him to fall, causing Aouyoma to gain a tick mark at the laughter.

 **"5.51 seconds" the robot revealed.**

 **"If I shoot my beautiful beam for more than a second will give me a stomachache." He said over his shoulders to three boys and his recent opponent, as they all stared at him in confusion for that bit of knowledge.**

 **'What the heck...?' The four thought in unison, with dead pan faces.**

The four in question stared at Aoyoma, with matching expressions to themselves on screen.

"Why tell us this?" Kirishima muttered with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, TMI Bro" Mina responded.

Aoyoma ignored them as he continued to stare at his image on screen, causing their dead pan expressions to be even more prominent.

 **'Looking at the upper limit of their Quirks, helps me assess their room for growth.' Aizawa thought to himself, looking over the recent scores, ' It becomes clear what they can and can't do.' he thought looking back to the track to see the newest racers.**

 **"Runners on your mark!" the robot yelled as Bakugo and Izuku were both at the starting line.**

 **'Sometimes, Pro's have to be creative in order to succeed...' Aizawa thought as the two took off at the starting sound.**

 **"Explosive speed!" Bakugo yelled as he used his explosions from his palms launch himself forward, crossing the finish line at 4.13 seconds.**

"Must be tough to not be able to use your quirk any time, huh Midoriya?" Kaminari asked tactlessly, earning a few glares from the girls and a slight flinch from Izuku.

"Yeah, But Ill learn to control it eventually..." Izuku stated in conviction, his eyes filled with determination, earning approving smiles from teachers and students alike.

'Tch, Damn nerd.' Bakugo thought to himself as he overheard Izuku's proclamation.

 **"Katsuki Bakugo - Quirk: Explosions!" Preset voice announced when the sketch like frame of Bakugo was shown on screen.**

"I wonder if these prompts will give in depth explanations, for example a detailed summary of a rival school student's quirk." Tokiyomi muttered, surprising a few people at his sudden input.

"You're right..." Kaminari stated, even more curious behind those prompts.

 **"7.02 Seconds" The robot announced as Izuku made his way across the finish line.**

 **"My power has more uses than anyone else in the school..." Bakugo muttered confidently to himself, 'Pathetic...' he thought as he looked over to Izuku's panting figure.**

The class deadpanned At Bakugo.

"What's the view like up there?" Sero muttered, " Must be a good one from so high up on your horse."

"Yeah man, little arrogant, don't you think?" Kaminari muttered with a sweat drop.

"Shut up!" Bakugo yelled in retaliation, causing the rest of students to sigh at his quick fuse.

 **'There are still 7 more tests. Everyone will use their quirks to produce some extraordinary result.' ' On the other hand, I have this power that will break my body if I use it once.' Izuku thought to himself, desperately trying to find a way for him to safely use** _ **One For All**_ **. 'Control... that's what I need... Maybe if I focus like All Might suggested...' Izuku thought as he gripped his knees recalling his mentor's words.**

 _ **"The trick to controlling**_ **...' Izuku thought as he remembered that night on the beach,** _ **"The trick is..."**_ **All Might muttered in his normal form "** _ **You have to feel it!**_ **" He yelled gesturing with his arms wide in exaggeration** _ **.**_

"You have to feel it..." the class muttered in a deadpan, turning a one to stare at All Might.

"That was the best advice you could give, All Might?" Midnight muttered with a deadpan expression.

"What?" All Might questioned , slightly sweating at all the stares from everyone.

 _ **"All Might can you be a little more specific?"**_ **Izuku askes exasperated at All Might's antics.**

 **"** _ **You already know what it's like to fire at 100%"**_ **All Might explained with Izuku explaining that it broke his body. "** _ **But now that you have, It'll be easy, you should have already grasped the feeling."**_ **All Might continued his explanation.**

 **"** _ **Hmm...**_ **" Izuku muttered as he began making weird gestures with odd sounds as he tried to explain the feeling with words. "** _ **Oh, I know. Like an egg about to explode in a microwave." Izuku finished, proud at himself for being able to articulate the feeling.**_

The class turned to Izuku with a deadpan expression.

"An egg..."Kaminari muttered.

"In a Microwave..." Kirishima muttered.

'You're just as bad as he is...' the class thought in unison, as Izuku tried to hide away from the unimpressed stares of his classmates.

 **"** _ **That's pretty boring, but unique!**_ **" All Might laughed as blood spewed from his mouth at the comparison. "** _ **If that's the image you wanna go with, then lower the wattage, or decrease the cooking time.**_ **" All Might explained. "** _ **Anything works, just focus on the image of the egg not exploding. You got three weeks until school starts. Keep concentrating on that image. It won't happen overnight, but I'm sure you'll be able to do it someday"**_ **.**

 **Izuku looked ahead in determination, as he was came out his reminiscing.**

 _ **Test 2: Grip Strength**_

 **'Ok... Imagine the egg not exploding.' Izuku thought to himself as he prepared himself, ready to squeeze the machine in his hand, as hard as possible. He recalled his own broken body as he clenched the handle in his hand, causing it to read out 56.0 kg**

 **"Wow!"Izuku was broken out his revelry upon hearing an excited voice, looking to the commotion, he saw that his tall class mates with multiple arms holding the machine as he heard someone exclaim that he reached 540 kg.**

"No Way!" Kirishima yelled turning to Shoji, "I only got 390 on that one, I didn't know you were that strong." He muttered in an impressed voice, causing Shoji to smile slightly, behind his mask, at the praise

 _ **Test 3: Standing Long jump.**_

 **Small clips of the class were shown clearing the jump, using their quirks to aid them, such as: Aoyoma launching himself backwards with his laser or Bakugo propelling himself with his explosions.**

 **It then showed Izuku jumping across, only to fail, landing in the sandy area.**

 **'Control...' Izuku thought to himself desperately.**

 _ **Test 4: Repeated Side steps.**_

 **A short boy with purple balls for hair was shown rapidly bouncing between two clumps of sticky balls placed on the floor, with Izuku looking on in shock and fear at how skilled his classmates are in comparison.**

 _ **Test 5: Ball throw.**_

 **Uraraka was shown throwing her ball, but with her quirk applied to the ball, it was launched into the atmosphere, due to it no longer being held by gravity, scoring an infinity as her classmates yelled in shock.**

 **"She got infinity, How's that possible?!" A student with blonde hair yelled in shock.**

"Nice one!" Mina yelled as she complimented Uraraka on breaking the record in it.

"Yeah, you sent that into orbit...Literally" Sero praised.

"Y-You did great, Uraraka-san." Izuku shyly complimented.

"Thanks Deku-kun." She responded with a brilliant smile.

 **'This is bad...' Izuku thought, clearly disheartened at the large gap in power. 'It's not something simple I can just do right away. Everyone's had at least one crazy good score...' Izuku gripped the ball tightly in his right hand. 'All that's left is this, the long-distance run, sit-ups, and the seated toe-touch. It's now or never...' Izuku thought in desperation, realizing this was the only time his quirk would be useful for the exam.**

 **Music began playing, setting the mood as his classmates looked on in anticipation.**

"Even though we all know Midoriya is here with us, the situation is pretty damn tense right now." Kaminari muttered.

'No kidding...' Izuku thought with a sweat drop, recalling how truly stressful that situation was.

 **"This is it, If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he'll be the one going home." Iida muttered as he analyzed the situation.**

 **"Huh?" Bakugo asked in genuine confusion. " Of course he is. He's a Quirkless small fry you know."**

 **"Quirkless?!" Iida stated in shock, "Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?" Iida spoke up in defense of his classmate, confusing Bakugo further in the process.**

"Thanks Iida-kun..." Izuku nervously said to his class mate, still unused to being defended from Bakugo's harsh words.

"It was no problem, Midoriya-kun." Iida responded with a small smile.

 **'It's about time, huh?' Aizawa thought as he stared at Izuku.**

 **Izuku stared ahead, recalling the defining moments of his life, such as when his mother told him she was proud of him, or All Might confirming his life long aspiration to be a hero. As the music began to pick up in pace, the tell tale red vein like markings appeared on Izuku's arm, signifying him preparing to launch his quirk. 'I'll Definitely be number one!' Izuku thought to himself as he prepared to throw the ball with all his might.**

 **Aizawa's eyes were shown as he blinked, causing his black orbs to transform into a bright red, similar to the color of** _ **One for All.**_

 **"46 meters" the robot cheerfully stated as, due to the deactivation of his quirk, the ball didn't go far, causing Izuku to look despondently at the result.**

 **"W-What? I was trying to use it ust now, what happened?" Izuku muttered with clear shock.**

 **"I erased your quirk." Aizawa casually stated as the cloth from around his neck, unraveled into the air, floating ominously around his head, with his red eyes glaring at Izuku. "The judges for the entrance exams were definitely not rational enough. Someone like you should have never been allowed to enroll in U.A."**

"Damn..." Sero stated in the now silent room, as a few of the students turned to slightly glare at their teacher.

"That's harsh..." Kirishima muttered, causing a few classmates to nod in agreement.

Izuku clenched his hands into fists at the memory, 'I won't be a liability...' He thought with determination.

 **"You erased my quirk...?" Izuku asked, clearly at perplexed by the sudden turn of events.**

 **" Those goggles!" Izuku said in shocked realization, as he took a step back," I know you! You can erase other people's quirks with your quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero, Eraser Head!" Izuku exclaimed confusing his classmates as most of them have never heard of such a hero beforehand.**

 **"Oh, I think he's an underground hero. He works on the down low." one of the students muttered in realization.**

 **All Might was shown watching the students behind a corner in his hero form. 'Aizawa is someone who doesn't like media attention. He always says it hinders his work' he thought, overhearing the student's conversation. 'That's right, young Midoriya. He and I don't get along because he judges celebrity heroes like me cause I look good in the spotlight.'**

'That's not creepy at all...' The students thought with a sweat drop as they stared at the number one hero, peeking around the corner.

All Might began nervously sweating as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, feeling everyone deadpanning at him, as well as, feeling Aizawa's glare burning into his back.

 **Aizawa continued to glare at Izuku as his cloth waved in the air, "From what I can tell, you can't control your quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone else save your useless body?" He asked menacingly, causing Izuku to fervently deny such claims, but was interrupted by Aizawa's cloth pulling him close. "Whatever your intention, I'm saying you'd be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know, one who save 1000 people by himself and became a legend, But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Midoriya, with your power there's no way you can become a hero..."**

The students eyes widened at that, totally unaware of the exchange between the two, as from their point of view at the time, it looked as though he was giving Izuku advice, or explaining things to him.

"Damn..." Kaminari muttered, slackjawed at Aizawa's harsh words.

"What a dick..."Sero muttered lowly so Aizawa wouldn't hear, but began feeling a cold chill down his spine as he glanced over his shoulder to see Aizawa glaring at him.

"You're just as tactless as he is..." Midnight said exasperatedly to Aizawa as she gestured to All Might.

 **Aizawa finished causing Izuku to glare back in return. "I've returned your impractical quirk. Take your final throw." Aizawa stated as he released Izuku from his cloth bindings, with Izuku looking down at the words he was just told.**

 **"I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice?" Iida muttered out loud, signifying no student heard the exchange between the two.**

 **"Probably told him to start packing." Bakugo carelessly stated, with Aoyoma in the background trying to comfort Uraraka, who awkwardly stared at him in confusion.**

 **'I've only got one shot at this, so what am I gonna do...?' Izuku asked himself, lost in thought as he desperately tried to figure a way out his conundrum.**

 **'Is he gonna use his quirk and have to forfeit the rest of the events like a fool? Or admit defeat and settle into last place...?' Aizawa analyzed as he placed eye drops into his eyes. 'No matter what he chooses, He still doesn't belong here.'**

'So cold...' The class thought with a shiver, seeing Aizawa think that with his usual bored face, now realizing how strict their teacher could be.

 **'I still can't control my power. Should I let everything I can do hang on this one throw?' Izuku clenched his teeth, angry at the situation he found himself in, ' I have to try something! No matter what the consequences!' he yelled in his mind, filled with sudden determination.**

"Go Midorya!", "You can do it!"," let's go, Small Might!" his class yelled in encouragement, feeling the raw determination Izuku exuded, causing the boy in question to blush at all the support he's receiving.

'Is this what it's like to have friends?' Izuku thought, smiling at his classmates screaming their support, 'I like this feeling.' He thought, overcome by a comfortable warmth at being accepted by his classmates.

 **Izuku began to throw the ball. 'Mr. Aizawa was right about what he said.'**

 **Both Aizawa and All Might became shocked at what was going on before them.**

 **'At this rate, There's no way I'll become a hero.' Izuku thought as he prepared to throw the ball. No sign of his quirk visible.**

 **"Hey, hey, is he serious?!" All Might muttered in shock behind his corner as he saw what his apprentice was doing.**

"What's he doing?" Kaminari muttered in anticipation.

"I don't know man but it's got everyone shocked, look at how impressed All Might is" Kirishima stated.

 **'I have to work way harder than other people! That's why, with all my strength...I'll do what I can right now!' Izuku yelled in his mind as** _ **One for All's**_ **familiar red light could be seen emanating from Izuku's finger, right before it left contact with the ball.**

 **"Smash!" Izuku yelled as he launched the ball with his quirk, shocking his classmates at the speed it was launched by.**

Todoroki's eyes widened at that, realizing what Izuku was doing, 'You're a lot more clever than I thought, Midoriya...' He thought, visibly impressed at Izuku's loophole.

"Yeah!" the class yelled, completely impressed by Izuku's ingenuity and cleverness at figuring a way how to get around his limitations.

"That was very cleverly done, Midoriya-kun." Momo complimented, impressed at his resourcefulness, causing the boy to blush from the praise of his class and from a beautiful girl.

"You did it, Deku-kun!" Uraraka yelled, drawing his attention to her and blushing harder at her earnest smile.

"T-Thanks guys." Izuku bashfully thanked the class for their praise.

 **'It hurts, but not as bad as before...' Izuku thought as his broken finger was shown on screen, as he recalled Aizawa's harsh but true words.**

 **The ball landed revealing a score of 705.3 meters.**

 **" .." Izuku spoke up gaining Aizawa's attention. " I Still... can move" Izuku said through slightly gritted teeth as he fought to ignore the pain, causing Aizawa to have an intense smile on his face, completly astounded by Izuku's ingenuity and creativity.**

"You tell him Small Might!" Sero grinned as he happily yelled to his classmate.

"Yeah, you go Midoribro!" Kaminari yelled, as he took the oppurtunity to snap a picture of Aizawa's freaky smile. 'Gotta get them memes.' He thought nervously sweating, knowing that if Aizawa ever found out he has this picture, He's dead.

"You did great Midori! " Mina yelled her encouragement, "But what's with that smile though Aizawa sensei?" She teased her teacher, turning around to see Aizawa glaring at her with the cloth around his neck slowly unraveling, "Never mind!" Mina yelled in fright turning back in her sight, causing those who saw Aizawa's angry face to swiftly turn back around as well.

'Scary...' They thought in unison.

"So that's why you didn't expel the kid?" Midnight stated in realization, " Not bad, the kid has a good head on his shoulders." She stated in an impressed tone, causing All Might nearby overhearing this, to have an extremely proud smile on his face.

 **'I came because I was worried about you young man, But you're doing a great job...' All Might thought to himself as he stared at Izuku. 'You still couldn't control your power, but you also couldn't be incapacitated. So you propelled the ball at the last possible point of contact... by sending the power of** _ **One for All**_ **just to your fingertip, minimizing the injury to your body, while maximizing the output of your power.' All Might analyzed. 'What the heck young Midoriya?! when did you go and get so cool!' All Might yelled in his mind as the screen cut off.**

Izuku's face resembled a tomato as he hear his mentor's honest praises about him, with a wide eyed smile appearing on his face.

-Click- The sound of someone's camera went off as Kaminari snapped a photo.

'Eh?' Izuku questioningly thought, looking to Kaminari in confusion.

"Meme" He said one word with a smirk as he walked off, causing a few students to chuckle at his antics.

"Children." Principal Nezu spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "As amusing as your antics are, at the beginning of this episode, you all asked if we would allow the other first years to join." He stated, immediately shifting the tone of the room as everyone pondered if they should allow the others to join, as well as, the possible ramifications of doing so. "The teachers have come to a vote, and we decided that everyone in this room will vote on it, However we need one person's permission first." he finished as all eyes turned to Izuku.

Izuku's eyes went wide, seeing everyone staring at him waiting for his answer. 'Eh?!' he mentally yelled.

 **Authors note.**

 **So, I didn't really like this one as their reactions feel forced in my opinion, or heavily out of character if I'm being honest. Been busy with S.A.T. preparations etc. anyways, enough of that.**

 **Should I include the other first years, I mean, it would change a few things such as making a tighter bond among U.A. students, plus it might lower tension between students like monoma etc. after seeing the crap 1A goes through, however it also spreads the secrets to a wider audience, also, the inner thought's of people would be revealed to strangers basically.**

 **Also any advice about how certain characters would react is always appreciated, especially if I do end up adding the rest of the first years.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Rage, You Damned Nerd

**Chapter 6: Rage You Damn Nerd**

"So Izuku. What's your choice? You are the main character after all." Principal Nezu asked with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I-I" Izuku nervously stammered out as he saw the impassive faces of his teachers, as well as the inquiring yet supportive gazes of some of his classmates. As the panic began to enter his mind, He began to mumble his thought process, sounding as unintelligible gibberish to the others . "No way this is too much pressure. Who are they and what are they like, what will happen when they see something they aren't suppose to. I really don't think I could make it through with so many people seeing my life. Can they protect the secret of **One For All**..."

"There he goes again..." Seto Muttered with a sweat drop as Izuku began to mumble.

"It's understandable," Momo said in an understanding tone as she gestured to Izuku, " He's being asked whether to allow equal treatment for all the first years, or to continue this for only us. Each choice has its own set of consequences."

"Yeah, but would it really be so bad to keep this to ourselves? For all we know, one of the others might blab. After all, the more people who know a secret, the easier it is to leak." Tsuyu said, gaining thoughtful expressions on the rest of the class' face.

"I understand what you're saying, But I'd still feel a little guilty if we don't invite the others." Mina muttered mulling over Tsuyu's words.

"As Heroes we will have to make tough choices," Mezo Spoke up, " Even if it's unfair, we're already putting much at risk with us seeing the future."

A few of those for inviting the other classes looked away at that, as they thought about the situation objectively.

"Your choice, young Midoriya?" All Might asked calmly, trusting in his successors decision.

"I-I" Izuku stuttered as he saw everyone's expectant faces. ' _This is the story of how I became the world's greatest hero_.' The words of his future self's narration rang through his mind, causing him to take a deep breath and stared at All Might. _'I'm sorry, but this is for the best.' Izuku mentally apologized to the other students._

"We should stay as is." Izuku spoke in a calm tone despite his trembling hands, "There is too much at risk to share this." He finished without meeting anyone's eyes.

Those who agreed with the sentiment nodded along in agreement, while those who felt a little guilty looked away but could understand the consequences of hastily inviting ore people to see something as dangerous as the future.

"Well done!" Principal Nezu exclaimed with a clap, shocking a few students from the sudden action. "You made the right choice Izuku, and you're absolutely right. This is too dangerous to spread so we planned for it to remain with 1A. This was only a test on your decision making skills." He finished all too cheerfully, completely ignoring the surprised faces of the students.

' _EH_!' Izuku mentally yelled. ' _None of it mattered?... No, even if the teachers weren't planning to invite the others they made it seem as though our choice would have impacted. It was to see if we could think objectively and not with our emotions._ " Izuku muttered to himself slightly uneasy at how the teachers could turn simple questions into assessments on their capabilities.

"It was all a test."Momo said as she exhaled a sigh.

"Indeed, to think U.A. could just turn a question like that into an assessment on the fly." Iida muttered in a slightly subdued yet awed voice. "Truly the best school."

"Well now, I think it's time we get this show on the road." Principal Nezu stated excitedly as he motioned for animator to start.

 **"He threw it over 700 meters?!" A student exclaimed in shock.**

 **"Nice! He's finally showing us his true power!" Uraraka cheered with her arms in the air.**

 **"His finger appears to be broken now." Iida stated, " Just like in the exam... His quirk is very odd." He muttered to himself in thought.**

 **'Wh-What's with that power?!' Bakugo thought with an extremely shocked look on his face.**

The sound of a click went off from Kaminari's phone as he stared at Bakugo's face on screen, causing a few people to look over to him amused as they were also laughing at Bakugo's face on screen.

"You Blonde Bastard!" Bakugo yelled as he launched towards Kaminari's phone.

"Hey bro, calm down." Kaminari said, trying to calming the raging Bakugo down.

"Like hell." Baku yelled as he fired an explosion towards Kaminari.

"Watch it!" Jiro exclaimed as she almost got hit by a stray explosion.

"Shota-Kun." Principla Nezu said as he smiled at the chaos.

Aizawa grunted as he activated his quirk and restrained Bakugo after removing his quirk and also used his cloth to get Kaminari's phone.

"Damn It!" Bakugo yelled feeling his quirk stop.

"My phone!" Kaminari yelled with his eyes wide as he recalled what was in his photos.

"There problem solv-" Aizawa stated as he deleted Bakugo's picture from Kaminari's phone, only to see his own picture, with him staring with a big grin at Izuku's accomplishment. "Detention." He stated, after deleting the picture as he glared at the now heavily sweating Kaminari.

A few students chuckled at the recent occurrences as Kaminari sulked with his head hung low.

 **'Everyone's quirks manifest by the age of four. This is Impossible! He's up to something.' Bakugo pondered in total confusion.**

 **'** _ **Someone I looked up to, told me that I have what it takes to be a hero. That's why I'm going to U.A.'**_ **Bakugo reminisced on Izuku's words to him in the alley as his eyes narrowed.**

 **"I'm getting to the bottom of this..." Bakugo muttered as explosions went of in his palm as he charged for Izuku. "Hey! Deku you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!" He yelled in complete rage as he closed in onto Izuku , causing Izuku to scream in shock seeing the angry Bakugo running straight for him**

"As much as I disagree with his aggressive method," Mina muttered as she glared briefly at Bakugo for the unnecessary attack towards Izuku. "Honestly I would be very confused if someone I knew was quirkless, suddenly gained a Quirk." Mina confessed out loud gaining a few nods in agreement. "No offense Midori" She stated with a smile to Izuku, causing him to look away flustered at the attention of a girl.

 **However, Bakugo didn't get far, as he was restrained by Aizawa's cloth. "W-Why the hell is your cloth so strong?!" Bakugo muttered as he struggled to break free from his restraints.**

Bakugo slightly glared at Aizawa as he rubbed where the cloth had restrained him.

 **"Because it's a capture weapon made from carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy." Aizawa calmly explained. "Stand down." He ordered " Don't make me use my quirk so much." He stated as he glared at Bakugo, red eyes glowing brightly. "It gives me serious dry eye."**

 **"Too bad, that quirk is amazing!" The class muttered in unison.**

 _ **'Aizawa Shouta'**_

 _ **"U.A. High's home room teacher for class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta. He can erase the quirk of anyone he looks at, but the effect ends when he blinks." The sketch card appeared on screen, briefly describing him.**_

"Not gonna lie, that quirk is really amazing." Seto muttered.

"It's a pity it has such a drawback." Iida said in agreement to the statement.

"But still it's a damn shame, it must be terrifying to not have a quirk." Kirishima said gaining a flinch from Izuku, and a few glares from the suddenly overprotective girls, quickly realizing his mistake he earnestly apologized to Izuku, receiving a shaky smile of reassurance in return from the boy, as well as less hostile looks from the girls.

' _Sheesh, since when did they get so protective_.' Kirishima thought to himself seeing the girl's reactions.

"Take this as a lesson students." Principal Nezu instructed, gaining everyone's attention, " Every quirk, despite how strong it appears always has a downside. Be sure to always be aware of yours so villains can't exploit it." he further explained, receiving a few nods of understanding as the students took the advice to heart.

"The reverse is also true." All Might spoke up, surprising a few as they haven't heard from him in a while. "No matter how weak your quirk may appear, or how many downsides there are, Even a useless quirk may become strong." He finished, not so subtly looking over to Izuku in the process. "Hell, Even one of our very own students here at U.A. was the dead last of his entire first year due to the severe drawbacks of his quirk, yet, after countless amount of blood, seat, and tears, as well as immense dedication, he's now known as the strongest in the entire school, even stronger than a few pros to be honest." All Might added, an image of a young man with a cartoonish face and the misfortune of always ending up naked due to his quirk appeared in his mind.

"No way." Kaminari muttered in awe.

"That's so cool!" Toru exclaimed, completely enthralled by the legend.

"To think, some students here are stronger than a few pros." Momo whispered in surprise.

Izuku's eyes widened, feeling a slight sense of kinship with the unnamed student, ' _I... I want to meet this person._ ' he thought as he clenched his fist in determination.

 **"We're wasting time, whoever's next can step up." He muttered nonchalantly, walking to the side of the field.**

 **Izuku carefully made his way around Bakugo, and then ran to the rest of his classmates, leaving Bakugo to stand with his hair shadowing his eyes.**

 **'Until the exam he was nothing...' Bakugo angrily thought as he glared at Izuku, as Izuku was being questioned about his finger by Uraraka. 'A little bug I could crush if I wanted to.'**

"Damn Bakugo, you'd think this guy killed your cat or something." Kaminari said as he stared at Bakugo, along with the disbelieving stares from is fellow classmates at how casually he thought about beating Izuku up.

' _Tch_ ' Bakugo glared as he looked away from the group. ' _Damn Extras, and that damn Deku.'_

 **He reminisced to when he and Izuku were kids and Izuku fawned over his quirk.**

"Deku's such an adorable kid!" Uraraka said with a big smile to the other girls as they nodded in agreement as they watched the tiny Midoriya march behind young Bakugo.

Izuku tried to hide his face as he blushed at them seeing him in his toddler stage. ' _This is worse than whenever mom pulls out the photo album every time we have guests_.' Izuku thought to himself in embarrassment.

 **'Just an annoying bug... That I could smash into the ground!' He grit his teeth in annoyance as he glared harshly at Izuku.**

"So who else agrees we should sign Bakugo up for anger management?" Sero joked as he along with Kaminari and Kirishima raising their hands, earning a few chuckles.

 **The title card appeared showing the title 'Episode 6: Rage, You Damn Nerd!'**

 _ **"After that I fought against the pain as we finished the rest of our fitness tests"**_ **Izuku began to narrate as scenes of him continuing his physical exam along with his class were shown.**

 **Izuku collapsed to the ground as everyone crowded outside.**

"So that's why you looked dead on your feet after the exam!" Uraraka exclaimed with a snap of her fingers upon realizing why he looked so haggard.

"Y-Yeah, but it wasn't that bad." Izuku nervously stated, once again feeling slightly uncomfortable that all his thoughts are being broadcasted.

Uraraka gave him a look, as if she knew he wasn't being completely honest, but let it slide, " If you say so..."

 **"Alright, time to give all you your result. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should already be aware of your standing already." Aizawa muttered as he brought out his phone. "I'll just pull up the whole list, It's not worth going through the list individually."**

 **'The person ranked last is gonna be expelled...' Izuku thought to himself worriedly as he closed his eyes, 'And the only test I was really good at was the ball throw. For the rest of the tests I did terribly because of the pain.' He began to panic as the scores were holographically projected in front of them. He slowly opened his eyes to see himself in last place. '...Expelled?' He thought to himself, completely dejected at how dismal the situation seemed, as he gripped his wrist staring at his broken finger.**

"Really glad the expulsion thing was a fake out. Seeing this reminds me of how tense it was." Kaminari exhaled in relief, earning a few nods of agreements from the class.

 **"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa casually stated as he turned off the projector. His calm admittance to lying completely caught most students off guard as they stared, open eyed and slack jawed at their teacher. "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks." He explained with a grin.**

Nemuri, Hizashi and even All Might gave Aizawa big grins, knowing full well that the only reason he didn't go through with it, was because he was impressed by Izuku.

' _Tch. How annoying..._ ' Aizawa thought, glaring at the trio of pests before him.

 **"WHAT!" a few classmates yelled out, completely caught off guard by the sudden turn of events.**

 **"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out..." Momo Yaorozu muttered, staring at her startled classmates in surprise, "I'm sorry. I guess I should have probably said something."**

 **'Yeah... You should have...' A few classmates thought in exasperation as they stared at her in disbelief.**

"Should we tell them?" Nemuri questioned Hizashi.

"Nah, if they'll eventually find out, plus this way will prove more entertaining." Hizashi replied, as his grin got wider.

"Works for me." She stated, whole heartedly agreeing with her colleague.

"Is it just me or do the teachers look amused or something?" Kaminari asked Jiro as he looked at the teachers perplexed.

She shrugged her shoulders, " Someone probably told a joke or something." She casually responded as she also looked to the teachers, slightly bewildered by their actions.

 **"That's it, We're done for the day. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them." Aizawa stated as he began to walk off.**

 **Hearing this Izuku slumped over and released a breath, glad that such a stressful situation was now over.**

 **"Midoriya." Aizawa's voice brought him out of his thoughts, causing him to raise his head in order to see his teacher, "Take this and have the lady fix you in the nurse's office. Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins. Prepare yourself." Aizawa explained as he walked off.**

"Geez, counting your fight with Bakugo yesterday, that makes it three times you've been to the nurses office, in only the first week... what are we gonna do with you Midori?" Mina stated in a half scolding, half teasing voice, causing Izuku to awkwardly laugh and nervously scratch the back of his head acknowledging the fact that he's been there more than is normal.

 **'I managed to make it through the first day, But there is so much I completely failed at.' Izuku thought to himself as he reminisced about him coming in last place, 'I'm starting in last place. I still have a lot to learn... in order to get closer to my dream!"**

"You got this bro!" Kirishima Exclaimed in encouragement at Izuku not letting the failure keep him down, with a few other nodding in agreement.

 **"Aizawa, You liar!" All Might said causing Aizawa to stop his walk back to the school.**

"Eh?" The class muttered at a loss for what All Might was talking about.

"Oh... later came soon apparently." Hizashi mentioned as he grinned in anticipation. ' _Damn, Shota-kun's sadistic tendencies towards his class must be rubbing off on me_.' he thought, _'Oh well._ ' He casually shrugged as he prepared for the reveal.

Todoroki's eyes slightly widened as the pieces clicked in his brain. ' So Midoriya got lucky he impressed Aizawa enough. Interesting...'

 **"All Might. So you were watching?" Aizawa casually stated to the number one, " No talk shows today?" he rhetorically asked.**

 **" 'A rational deception' you said? That's cute, But April fools was last week." All Might stated in slight bewilderment. "I read your file, Last year you punished a whole class of first-years with expulsion. You have cut those you judge to be without potential without hesitation. For a man like that to take back his words." All Might explained coming to a conclusion. "So that can only mean that you see the same potential in young Midoriya that I do!" He exclaimed as he pointed a finger at Aizawa.**

The majority of the classes eyes widened at that as they all turned to stare horrified at their teacher, who they now suddenly fear 10x more.

"The Whole class..." Kirishima whispered in horrified awe.

"Expelled..." Momo breathed with a hint of dismay, eyes going wide at the terrifying realization that she was wrong about it being a ruse and that someone was really supposed to go home that day. ' _What else am I wrong about..._ ' She thought with deep trepidation as she bit her lip anxiously.

"It wasn't a trick..." Iida mutttered, feeling conflicted; on one hand, U.A. didn't lie to him and there was no trick, but on the other, he came to the terrifying realization that any teacher had the potential to send anyone home if they slipped up for even a second.

' _I was supposed to be expelled...'_ Izuku's heart skipped a beat as he mentally panicked, realizing that he stayed in U.A. by the skin of his teeth, and that it was by mere luck he was allowed to stay. _'I need to get stronger...fast_.' he thought in worry as he now fully realized just how intense U.A. truly is.

"That's harsh Sir..." Kaminari nervously commented on Aizawa's actions, only to receive a smirk with his eyes now glowing red, causing a few students to jump or flinch at that.

 **"What is this about?" Aizawa muttered as he turned to face All Might. "It almost sounds like you've been in his corner the whole time" Aizawa calmly stated, causing All Might to slightly withdraw at being found out so easily, "Isn't it a little too early to be playing favorites" Aizawa rebuked as he walked away " His potential isn't Zero, I admit. If that were the case, I would have sent him straight home after class without hesitation. It's cruel to let a kid keep dreaming about something that'll never come true."**

 **"In your own strange way, you're a kind man Aizawa. I know that, but, clearly we don't really get along after all..." All Might muttered as he stared at Aizawa's retreating figure.**

Aizawa glanced at All Might who is the very definition of what he hates about these 'Fame hungry heroes' the media loves so much nowadays. ' _You're right, we don't really get along after all indeed.'_

 **The front of the school was shown as students began leaving the campus as school was done for the day.**

 **"I'm so tired.." Izuku muttered to himself as he dragged himself towards the gate, but he was brought out his exhaustion by someone putting an arm on his shoulder.**

 **"H-Hey there Iida!" He stated as he turned around to see Iida behind him.**

 **"How's the broken finger doing?" IIda asked in concern.**

 **"It's doing fine, thanks to recovery Girl." Izuku explained as he held up his now mostly healed but bandaged finger to Iida, as he recalled his trip to the nurses office.**

 _ **Izuku could be heard screaming from the nurses office as the school's nurse, Recovery Girl, extended her lips and kissed his finger.**_

"Fine he says..." Seto muttered with a sweatdrop with a few of the other students cringing at Recovery girl's healing kiss.

 _ **"Wow, It's healed!" Izuku muttered in awe as he stared at his now fully healed finger, "But I suddenly feel so tired. I need a nap..." Izuku muttered as he slumped over in exhaustion.**_

 _ **"My Quirk can only stimulate a person's healing ability. Healing requires stamina. It's not my fault, that's just how the body works. Get too many big injuries and your stamina will be shot and you'll die instantaneously." She explained cheerfully as she handed Izuku some candy from a Kamui Woods dispenser. Completely startling Izuku at the possible outcome of her healing.**_

Most of the class flinched at hearing the downsides to her quirk.

"I thought the mademoiselle's healing was absolute." Aoyoma said, somewhat at a loss that one of his favorite heroes ability wasn't perfect.

"Kerro, Just like principal Nezu said earlier. No quirk is perfect." Tsuyu spoke, slight concern visible on her face and present in her tone.

"All in favor of starting a Mirdoriya-watch so he doesn't go overboard?" Kaminari suggested in a joking tone, but with an underlying layer of seriousness and worry.

 **'I can't keep relying on help from others.' Izuku thought, coming out of his recent flashback. 'I have to hurry up and control my power.**

 **"I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class," Iida said to Izuku, deep in thought. "But, I trust the school's judgement. U.A. is the top program." He stated as he crossed his arms, "Even so, lying is downright immoral."**

"Well you don't have to worry about the lying part." Sero muttered while taking nervous glances at Aizawa then quickly looking away.

 **'I thought he was scary, but that's not it.' Izuku thought as he stared at Iida, 'He's just really serious about school.'**

 **"Hey!" A voice broke the two of them out of their thoughts, as they turned around to see Uraraka running towards them, " Wait up you two! Are you going to the station? I'll join you guys"**

"Is this the start of the hero trio?" MIna teased, making reference to the fact that the three became apparent friends in the short time they've known each other.

 **'It's her again!' Izuku thought in shock, seeing the girl running towards them.**

 **"You're the infinity girl?" Iida said out loud.**

 **"I'm Uraraka Ochako." She introduced with a friendly smile, "Let's see, You're Iida Tenya" She said as she looked at Iida, " And your name is Midoriya Deku, right?"**

"And so the nickname continued." Toru teased Uraraka about her calling Izuku an insult without knowing causing her usual blushes on her cheeks to be more prominent as she apologized once again to Izuku about the misunderstanding.

 **"Deku?!" Izuku exclaimed in shock.**

 **"Uh, Yeah?" Uraraka muttered, slightly confused," Isn't that what Bakugo called you? During the fitness test he said-"**

 **'Deku, You Bastard!' they all reminisced on Bakugo's angry yell.**

"This, right here represent Bakugo's character in a nutshell." Kaminari joked as he saw the cartoonish rendition of Bakugo on screen.

"Shut up, You bastard!" Bakugo yelled, unknowingly mimicking his portrayal on screen, causing a few people to laugh at the symmetry.

 **"Right?" She continued.**

 **"Uh...Well, My name's actually Izuku, but D-Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me" Izuku nervously explained as he motioned his hands left to right as he avoid looking at Uraraka, blushing at the fact a girl was talking to him.**

 **"An insult? That's unsportsman like..." Iida muttered, hearing the origin behind the name.**

 **"Oh, I didn't realized that, I'm sorry." She earnestly apologized at the accidental insult. "But, you know what. I like 'Deku' It sounds like Japanese word for 'You can do it!', plus I think it sounds kinda cute!" She exclaimed as she closed her eyes with an arm raised.**

"Cute, huh?" MIna teased causing Uraraka and Izuku to blush.

"Giving special nicknames on the first day of school, you move fast girl?" Nemuri joined in teasing the two causing them to blush harder as Izuku attempted to hide away knowing what will come next.

"He's gonna accept the name isn't he..." Sero muttered in a deadpan tone, causing Iida to sigh and hang his head in slight disappointment, knowing the outcome to happen.

 **"Deku it is!" Izuku exclaimed, Eyes wide, pupils shrunk as his face was burning red , with a pink flowery background appearing behind him.**

The sound of hands hitting flesh was heard, as most of the guys face palmed at that, while the girls chuckled at Izuku's reaction to Uraraka's statement.

"I'm not even gonna Meme this..." Kaminari muttered staring at Izuku in the front row in disappointment.

"You caved way too easily bro." Kirishima stated.

"Young Midoriya..." All Might muttered, half ashamed and half amused at his successors quick acceptance as he shook his head.

 **"Midoriya?!" IIda exclaimed in shock. "You're accepting it too easily!" iida continued, making weird hand motions as he questioned Izuku, "Wasn't that an insult?!"**

"I concur with myself." Iida stated as he pointedly looked to Izuku, who was nervously trying to hide from everyone while awkwardly chuckling

 **Izuku turned away from Uraraka as he covered his face, blushing crimson red, "Paradigm shift, My whole world is upside down..." He muttered, totally at a loss at what to do.**

 **"Wait...What?" Uraraka asked in confusion, overhearing his muttering.**

 _ **"I survived my first day at U.A."**_ **Izuku narrated as he, Iida and Uraraka, were shown walking together, down the street.,** _ **"Even if I kinda failed... But you know what All Might? At least I'm making some new friends. That's gotta be a good thing right?"**_

"Indeed Young Midoriya, I'm Proud that despite previous challenges, you can move forward." Seeing fragments of his life so far, and seeing how his apprentice was treated by his peers and how he finally began to make trustworthy friends, All Might spoke to Izuku across the room with a proud smile, causing Izuku to blush at his idol's approval, as well as causing a few of the class to smile at the bond between master and apprentice.

 **'You don't have time to relax, Midoriya.' All Might thought as he stared at his Hero suit, 'Not yet. The real test begins tomorrow...'**

"That's not ominous at all..." Kirishima stated with a wince, remembering the day in question was the fight between Izuku and Bakugo yesterday, and he flinched as he recalled the bad state Izuku was in afterwards. A few others also flinched, now knowing the story behind Izuku and Bakugo, and were anxious to see the fight from the perspective of Izuku.

 _ **"The curriculum of U.A. High's hero course." Izuku narrated as the impressive building of the school was shown. "Regular required classes, like English, in the morning." He narrated as Present Mic was shown teaching his class, with the students being bored by the mundane classes.**_

"Hey!" Present Mic Exclaimed, slightly offended his students were bored from his teaching.

"Sorry sir, It's just that we didn't expect so much time to be dedicated to normal subjects from a hero school." Jiro stated, earning a flat stare from the teachers.

"Now now students, It can't all be hero work, we need to lay a foundation for other aspects to daily life as well." Principal Nezu exclaimed with a grin, laughing at the disappointed faces of his colleagues after they found out their students thought on their subjects.

 _ **"Lunch is at the main, cafeteria, where we can buy gourmet food for reasonable prices." He narrated as The cafeteria area was shown along with the 'Cook Hero' Lunch Rush speaking with a few students causing Izuku to fanboy.**_

A few people chuckled at Izuku's reaction to meeting another hero.

"Not to be dick or anything, but do you think we could get Izuku to pass out if we bring him into a room filled with popular heroes?" Sero teased, earning a few chuckles as well as stifled laughs, with Izuku ducking his head in embarrassment knowing that that is what would most likely happen.

 _ **"And then, in the afternoon, we finally have... Hero Basic training."  
**_ **"I am... Here!" All Might yelled in his hero costume, surprising his class at his arrival, "...Coming through the door like a hero!"**

Nemuri face palmed at that, not having fully grown accustomed to All Might's eccentricities.

Aizawa shook his head at his colleagues antics, ' _Always putting on a show, huh_?' He thought.

 **"Whoa!" The class muttered as they stared in awe and excitement.**

 **"I can't believe it's really All Might." A blond boy with spiky blond hair with a black streak on his left side said in disbelief.**

 **"So he is a teacher! This year is gonna be totally awesome!" A boy with spiky red hair exclaimed in excitement.**

 **"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuyu asked questioninly with a finger to her lip.**

"My friends from my old school's probably so jealous by this." Kaminari mentioned, still excited by the prospect of All Might teaching them.

"Right? I got so many texts after it was revealed to the public." Mina added

"I always loved the costume, All Might." Ojiro said to All Might, gaining a grin and a thumbs up from the man,

 **"I teach Hero Basic Training." All Might said as he stood behind the podium. "It's a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero and what it means to fight in the name of good." All Might continued, enthralling his class to his every word as he began to pose, "Let's get into it! This is what we'll do today-!" All Might yelled as he held up a card that said battle, "Combat Training!"**

 **"Fight Training!" Bakugo yelled, excited at the prospect of fighting.**

 **"Real combat...?" Izuku asked out loud in concern.**

 **"But one of the keys of being a hero is-" All Might yelled as he gestured to a wall, causing lockers to slide from it. " Looking good! These were designed for you, based on your quirk registration forms and the request you sent in before school started."**

Aizawa's eye twitched at that, having always been annoyed by the flashy versions of the current day heroes, he felt a throbbing vein in his forehead at how much emphasis All Might puts on it, not wanting to deal with his students becoming mini All Mights.

 **"Costumes..." Izuku muttered himself as his class began to cheer.**

 **"After changing, gather in Ground Beta!" All Might instructed.**

 **All Might stood in front of a dark tunnel, staring in with his hands on his hips as footsteps could be heard. Music began to play as Class 1A began to walk out of the tunnel.**

A few students bobbed their head to the music.

"Man this is gonna be epic." Kaminari muttered, hearing the footsteps and having his camera ready to capture this.

"Totally!" Toru agreed as her phone floated in front of her, signifying she was also recording.

"Why not?" Momo muttered as she saw most of her classmates preparing to capture the moment, she decided to create a film camera with her quirk in order to instantly print a hardcopy.

 **"They say the clothes makes the pros, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, You are the proof." He finished, as class 1A could now be seen in all their glory. " Take that to heart, from now on, You are all heroes in training!" The screen began to pan through a wide shot of everyone. "That's great everyone! You all look so cool!" after a momentary pause All Might began again "Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?" All Might rhetorically asked the class.**

"Bro, this is awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed as he recorded the presentation of their costumes.

"Right! This is such a cool scene." Mina said as she recorded it and sent it as a mass text to those in the room whose number she had.

"Wait, where was Deku?" Uraraka asked in concern, realizing that Izuku was in the scene.

"Now that you mention it, where were you Midoriya?" Sero asked.

"I-I was a little held up, It was just so much to take in, and I couldn't believe I made it..." Izuku nervously explained to the class, earning a few nods of understanding, as they realized that from his perspective, he never had a quirk and therefore had no confirmation he'd ever get into a hero school, or to have a costume that represented him fully.

"Well cheer up Deku! You've made it despite the challenges and you will be a great hero, I can't wait to see the journey unfold!" Uraraka exclaimed earnestly with a fist raised in excitement, causing a few of the class to nod in agreement and voice similar sentiments, receiving a smile of gratitude from Izuku.

 **The half way title card was shown.**

 _ **"The Clothing Allowance." Izuku narrated as a sheet of paper was seen on screen. "Before we enrolled in U.A. High, we submitted our Quirk registration, physical measurements, and desired designs, to an exclusive clothing company designated by the school" Izuku continued his narration as the paper began to show an image of Iida's leg boosters, with his design specification, along with his body measurements being shown on a second paper behind it. "With all that info, they created state of the art costumes for us." He finished as other students such as Bakugo and Aoyoma.**_

"Only the best for my students." Principal Nezu stated with a grin, enjoying the sight of his students look of happiness and excitement of their costumes. ' _This is why I became Principal. To have the honor in being a part of the process to mold the next generation of heroes._ ' He thought to himself in contentment.

 **Three weeks ago-**

 **"I need to go to city hall to get my quirk registration for clothing allowance." Izuku said to himself as he stared at some papers. "But I'm already registered as without a quirk!" Izuku said to himself in worried realization. "Oh no what do I do?"**

 **"Quirk registration?" All Might in his true form said into the phone. "Yeah, you can update that."**

 **"It's that easy!" Izuku replied in shock on the other end of the phone.**

 **All Might chuckled as he replied, "Everyone is examined and registered all at once when they enter elementary school and junior high, right?" An image of a girl standing with her finger raised as water sprouted from finger was shown as All Might further explained, "But there are cases where people discover their quirks aren't what they thought they were at first. " below the image of the girl, the text ' sends out water from her body was shown, the was crossed out as it changed into 'Turning moisture in the air to water "So you're allowed to update it once or twice." All Might finished his explanation. " Normally, they won't allow you to change it too much, But if you had none before, It's probably fine."**

"Ah, I always wondered how they did that." Ojiro stated sheepishly, "I had an old friend who thought his quirk was the ability to speak to plants, but he eventually learned to rapidly speed their growth as well."

"Kerro, I have a friend who's quirk evolved as well." Tsuyu chimed in.

 **"Hi I'm home!" Izuku's mother yelled as her voice interrupted off the end of All Might's explanation, causing Izuku to panic and cut the call.**

 **"Crap, I hung up on All Might!" Izuku yelled to himself in shock. 'I'll have to apologize later.' he thought to himself as he put away his phone. "Hey Mom!" he greeted.**

"Izuku! How could you? Hanging up on your idol? For shame" Kaminari fake gasped and exaggeratedly teased Izuku earning a few chuckles from some of his friends, with Izuku not picking up on the teasing tone and rapidly yelled multiple apologies to All Might, with All Might Sweat dropping as he reassured his protégé.

"Look what you did." Mina reprimanded Kaminari as she smacked him in the back of the head, along with Toru and Jiro doing the same.

"Yeah, apologize to Midoriya." Toru agreed causing Kaminari's shoulder to drop as he acquiesced to their demands.

 **"Izuku, you know-" Izuku's mom said as she reached into her bag to pull out a green jumpsuit. "Congrats on getting into U.A.! I might have jumped to conclusions, though."**

 **"Is that a costume?" Izuku asked in shock as he stood up from the couch.**

 **"It's not much as it is now, though. but when you dozed off while studying." His mother explained as a flashback of Izuku falling asleep at his desk with his books open was shown, " And I may have happened to see your notebook." She sheepishly stated as an image of Izuku's hero costume sketch was shown.**

"O.K. I can't be the only one who thinks that it looks a lot like All Might's costume?" Sero questioned with the class all unanimously nodding in agreement with Izuku ducking his head in embarrassment and All MIght laughing at his protégé's fanboy tendencies.

 **"Seriously?" Izuku asked in disbelief.**

 **"To be honest with you, I've been feeling really terrible lately, about something I said to you." She further explained as she recalled when they found out Izuku was quirkless and he was crying, " I think that you might have felt that I gave up on you a while back... But you didn't give up. You kept chasing your dream, didn't you?" She stated in a proud tone "I'm sorry Izuku, and I promise I'll support you openly with everything I have from now on!" she finished with tears in the corner of her eyes as she held up the jumpsuit.**

"Small Might's mom is the best..." Kirishima stated, feeling moved by the touching family moment.

"Right, she seems like a cool mom, I want to meet her one day." Uraraka stated, unaware of the hidden connotation of that statement , which the other girls immediately picked up on.

"So... you want to meet his mom, huh? any particular reason?" Mina teased Uraraka, causing Izuku and Uraraka's face to burn red, realizing the hidden context of Urarak's statement.

"She moves fast, doesn't she?" Jiro joined in the teasing.

"Kerro, indeed." Tsuyu added as she smiled at the two.

Izuku and Uraraka, after hearing the teasing and insinuations from their classmates looked away from each other with a blush, feeling embarrassed from the teasing of their friends.

 **'It's a gift from my mom...' Izuku thought as he took the jumpsuit from her. 'So of course it's what I'm gonna wear!' Izuku thought to himself as he ran out the tunnel to catch up with his class in the present. 'It's not state of the art or flashy, but it means something to me. This is it. My hero costume!' he thought proudly as he was shown with his jumpsuit and his mask on.**

"Yup, That's Small Might, alright." Kaminara said as he looked from Izuku to All Might.

 **"Oh Deku?" Uraraka greeted with a smile when she saw him, "Love your costume! Not too flashy, ya know." She complimented, shocking Izuku as he began to freak out about it. "I should have been more specific about what I wanted" She sheepishly said, as behind her, a pink background with bubbles and sparkles appeared. "This bodysuit is skintight... Not really my style."**

"So Midoriya, what do you think of her costume?" JIro teasingly asked causing him to blush heavily, refusing to meet Uraraka's eyes.

"What do you think of mine?" Mina asked with a wink, causing him to blush further.

"Or mine?" Toru asked, earning a few sweat drops from those overhearing her ask this.

"Sigh... It's always the shy ones with all the luck..." Kaminari muttered despondently, seeing all the girls swarming Izuku for his opinion.

 **"I love this school..." A short boy in a purple costume, with balls on his head gave a thumbs up as he saw Uraraka's costume.**

"I love this school..." Mineta said at the same time of his counterpart on screen, earning a smack to the back of his head from Sero, knowing that Mineta went full perv mode.

 **All Might came to a sudden realization as he saw his apprentice's costume.**

 **On screen arrows appeared pointing at Izuku's hair like extensions on the top of his head, and then to All Might's long spiked up hair in the front, as well the large smile planted on the mask, and then to All Might's signature grin.**

 **"You're so obvious..." All Might said as he was shown, visibly shaking as he tried to restrain himself from laughing.**

Most of the class chuckled in agreement with All Might, seeing him struggling to contain his amusement at Izuku's costume, with Izuku chuckling along with his classmates, realizing how obvious he made it look that he was imitating All Might's costume.

 **"Now that you're ready It's time for combat training!" All Might said as he got serious and stared at his class.**

 **"Sir!" Someone in full body armor asked, revealing that it was Iida in there. "This is the same battle center as the entrance exam. Does that mean we will be conducting Urban battles again?"**

 **"Not quite!" All Might exclaimed "I'm going to move you two steps ahead!" A flashback to the debut of Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady fighting the shark like man was shown, "Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, however, statistically speaking, run ins with the most dastardly evil doers take place in doors. Think about it: Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows! For this exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys, and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles."**

"That's also something to take into accounts students, Some quirks are better suited for certain jobs, and no matter how strong your quirk is, some people are just suited for certain jobs more than you could ever be." Principal Nezu furthered his lecture on quirks as his students nodded in agreement, remembering how they utilized their own quirks in the hero vs villain test yesterday.

 **"Without basic training?" Tsuyu asked in confusion.**

 **"The best training is what you get on the battle field! But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time, you're dealing with actual people now." All Might explained**

 **"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" A student asked.**

 **"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo nonchalantly asked.**

 **"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like in Mr. Aizawa's class?" Uraraka asked worriedly.**

 **"How will we be split up?" Iida asked**

 **"I wasn't finish talking..." All Might muttered to himself as he became overwhelmed by their many questions.**

 **"Now...Listen up!" All Might yelled to get everyone's attention as he opened a booklet.**

Aizawa face palmed as the rest of his colleagues chuckled seeing All Might reading from a script, with All Might nervously chuckling along with them as they saw his teaching style.

 **'A script?!' Izuku thought in shock.**

 **"The situation is this," All Might began to read, " The Villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try and spoil their plans. To do that, the good guys would have to catch the evil doers, or recover the weapon, likewise the bad guys win if they protect the weapon, or capture the heroes. Time is limited so we'll choose lots." All Might stated as he revealed a box to draw from.**

 **"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked concernedly.**

 **"Think about it, Pros often have to make the team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here." Izuku explained his thoughts to Iida.**

"Well done Young MIdoriya!" All MIght announced proudly, causing Izuku to blush and smile at the praise. "In some cases you will be forced to work with people who you know nothing about and will be at a serious disadvantage, learning to work with others and to quickly adapt to situations is quintessential to being a pro hero!" All Might explained to the class with the teachers nodding in agreement, each remembered being forced to work with an unknown in a crisis and having to think on the fly.

 **"I see..." Iida said in realization, "Life is a series of random events." He then bowed to All Might, " Excuse my rudeness!"**

"Classic Iida-kun" Uraraka teased the straight laced boy beside her.

 **"It's fine." All Might stated, "Let's draw!"**

 **Team A - Uraraka and Izuku**

 **Team B - Shoji and Todoroki**

 **Team C - Mineta and Momo**

 **Team D - Bakugo and Iida**

 **Team E - Mina and Aoyoma**

 **Team F - Koji and Rikido**

 **Team G -Kaminari and Kyoka**

 **Team H - Tokiyomi and Tsuyu**

 **Team I - Ojiro and Toru**

 **Team J - Sero and Kirishima**

The sound of an alert went off on most people's phone as Mina sent everyone pictures of the teams,.

"This pic is cool, feels like I'm picking my character in a video game." Kaminari stated as he stared at his pic with Jiro, secretly favoriting the picture in his album.

"Right! feels like I'm gonna play a game of 'Super Smash Heroes 3'." Kirishima agreed.

 **"Wow it must be fate!" The same pink background appeared, as Uraraka yelled, happy that her partner was someone she was friends with, "I'm counting on you!"**

 **'Seriously?!' Izuku yelled to himself in his mind as he turned away from her as he began blushing heavily, 'I have to make a good impression on her!' he thought in panic.**

The class chuckled at that Izuku's antics.

"I just realized that he hasn't said more than two sentences to her... Don't worry bro, we got you're back!" Sero encouraged as he gave Izuku a thumbs up, with Kaminari and Kirishima nodding in agreement.

"D-Don't worry about it guys, I'm good!" Izuku quickly responded feeling embarrassed from his friends provocation, as well as seeing Uraraka's amused face looking at him.

"We're the best wingmen you could asked for." Kaminari proudly stated.

"You?" Jiro mocked.

"Hey, I can be cool and get girls to like me!" Kaminari exclaimed in response to Jiro's teasing, only to have her laugh unrepentantly in response.

 **All Might reached into both a hero box and a villain box, " I declare the first fight will be-" he pulled out two random balls with letters corresponding to a team, painted on it, "These guys!" he yelled as the balls 'A' and 'D' were shown, causing Bakugo and Izuku to be shocked at the both of them fighting. "Team A will be the heroes, and D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitor room.**

The atmosphere in the room became somewhat tense as everyone quieted down. Even though they saw the fight from the monitor room, it'll be a completely different thing from the perspective of Izuku.

 **Izuku looked down worriedly as the rest of his class made their way to the monitor room. He looked across from him to see Bakugo glaring at him, causing Izuku to look away and his arm to nervously shake. After a moment, Izuku gathered himself and clenched his fist in resolve and stared back at Bakugo, causing him to be shocked by Izuku's momentary resolve.**

"Damn... this fight has got me on edge..." Kirishima stated.

"I know what you mean, sure we saw how the fight went, but know we'll see how it happened from Izuku's perspective..." Sero stated gaining a flinch from Izuku, still not having become used to his thoughts being broadcasted especially in one of the most defining moments of his life.

"It will be interesting for sure, given the history these two share." Momo diplomatically said, politely referring to Bakugo being Izuku's bully as well as his thoughts during this.

'Deku-kun...' Uraraka thought worriedly, as she reached out a hand to comfort the slightly shaking Izuku beside her, who smiled in appreciation then stared back at the screen determinedly.

' _Show me your will, Midoriya_ ' Todoroki thought with narrowed eyes, as he prepared himself to analyze Izuku and to properly study his fighting style.

 **All Might's voice broke the two out of their stand off as he instructed, "Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes the heroes will be let lose and the battle will start "The students acknowledged All Might's statement as Bakugo and Iida made their way inside. "Young Iida, Young Bakugo," All Might called before they entered " The key to be successful in this challenge is to embody villainy." Bakugo turned to face Izuku as All Might continued," Think from the prospective of an evil doer, If things go too far I'll step in." Iida responded to All Might in the affirmative, while Bakugo glared at Izuku with clenched teeth.**

 **"Even if this is training, It pains me to be aligned with criminal behavior." Iida stated to his teammate as he walked towards the fake nuclear weapon. "So this is the weapon we must protect? Fake of course."**

 **"Hey!" Bakugo said, gaining Iida's attention," Do you really think Deku has a quirk?"**

 **"You saw how he threw that ball. Though I think his power hurts his body. Why is it that you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya?" Iida inquired curiously.**

 **'Was he seriously just tricking me all these years?!' The screen showed a red background as Bakugo angrily thought, ignoring Iida. His face formed an angry smile as his pupils shrunk to dots," I'm gonna roast that damn nerd today!"**

' _Kaachan._..' Izuku worriedly thought seeing the face of his long time 'friend' on screen, ' _You're wrong._..'

 **"You think they expect us to memorize the building's floor plan? It's so big." Uraraka asked as she examined the map, "But you know, All Might's just as cool as he is on T.V.. I'm Glad he isn't threatening us with some kind of punishment like Mr. Aizawa, we can relax-" She started to say, but was immediately shocked as she turned to see how nervous Izuku was, " AH! you're sweating through your costume!"**

"You're really shaken up about sitting besides a pretty girl, huh?" Sero purposely misread the scene in order to make a joke to lighten the mood in the room a bit, earning a few chuckles from his classmates as they also felt the tenseness of the approaching fight rising.

 **"W-Well...It's just because we're up against Kaachan...' Izuku shakily said, "plus there's Iida too, we should be on our guard, who knows what they'll pull."**

 **"Oh right." Uraraka said in realization, " Bakugo, he's the one who's always making fun of you."**

 **"And he's amazing..." Izuku dejectedly muttered as he thought of how confident Bakugo is, and how proudly he proclaimed his goals. Emotional music began to play as Izuku continued, "He can be a real pain sure, but his strength, and confidence, and his ambition, not to mention his quirk, they're all so much greater than mine." Izuku confessed, shocking Uraraka, " But that just means, I have to do better..." Izuku stated as he placed his mask back on his face." I refuse to lose today..."**

'... _Tch._..' Bakugo thought conflicted, as he stared on the wall beside him refusing to look on the screen.

 **" So it's a fated battle between men, huh?" Uraraka asked with a smile seeing Izuku's resolve.**

 **"Oh, not that I'm trying to get you wrapped up in my fight or anything..." Izuku nervously stated as he tried to reassure Uraraka.**

 **"Are you kidding, We're a team right?" She cheerfully asked, " Let's win this!"**

"Go team Green tea!" Toru yelled in excitement.

"Green tea?" Uraraka asked .

"Don't worry about it." Toru replied as she waved her question off earning a confused look from Uraraka.

 **"Alright!" All Might's voice boomed from a megaphone, "Let's begin the indoor combat training. Team A and Team D, your time starts now!" All Might yelled as he and the remaining class was shown in the monitor room, watching them on screens. " Pay attention kids," All Might lectured the remaining students, "Think about what you would do."**

 **'Young Midoriya...' All Might thought 'In this class you're just another student. I'll grade you as I would anyone else. Without playing favorites.'**

Izuku smiled at that, knowing his mentor was looking out for him, yet will not give him special treatment made him oddly happy.

 **"Just like that we're in" Uraraka said as they snuck in through a window as action music began playing from the screen.**

 **"Careful, there are a lot of blind spots." Izuku muttered as they walked cautiously down the narrow hallways, peering into corners carefully and staying vigilant of their surroundings.**

"With the music and everything, it feels like we're in a spy movie." Uraraka said excitedly, happy that one of her childhood dreams of being a super cool spy was somewhat accomplished, earning a few smiles at the bubbly girls enthusiasm.

 **'I still have basically no control over** _ **One for All**_ **, I can't risk using it...' Izuku thought to himself as he analyzed the situation, ' If I did, I'll probably end up killing someone."**

A few students flinched at that, after seeing Izuku suffer from so much of the drawbacks, they completely forgot that he had power equivalent to All Might, and that technically since he was the next successor, he will be stronger than All Might.

 **We'll just have to win with Uraraka's** _ **Zero Gravity,**_ **I've gotta use my head, I've took a made a lot of notes on indoor battles and fighting in tigh spaces. I can do this!' He thought as he tried to reassure himself, but was immediately brought out his thoughts by Bakugo falling from high up towards them, launching a stealthy explosion in the process. Izuku, being quick to react, immediately grabbed Uraraka as he dived out the way, bringing her out of the way of the explosion in the process.**

"Damn, I still think a sneak attack should have been illegal." Kirishima said with a frown seeing Bakugo's opening move. A few students nodded in agreement, but they all understood that they were supposed to be playing as villains, hence the were supposed to fight unfairly.

 **"Uraraka, You O.K.?" Izuku asked in concern.**

 **"I'm Fine, thanks." She responded. "Deku?!" She exclaimed in worry seeing half of Izuku's mask being blown off, but was instantly reassured by Izuku.**

 **"What's the matter Deku..." Bakugo stated calmly as he swiped away the smoke, as the music began to pick up pace," Afraid to stand up and fight me?"**

"This music is really setting the scene." Jiro said as she enjoyed the rock music playing.

"Yeah, also actually hearing what they're saying is really making me feel like I'm watching a hero vs rival anime fight." Kaminari agreed as he sat up straight, not wanting to miss any of the action.

 **"I knew you'd come at me first..." Izuku muttered as he glared at Bakugo," I figured you would try and catch me by surprise."**

 **"A surprise attack from the start?" A student from the monitor room asked as they saw the attack on the screen.**

 **"Sneak attacks Bakugo? A surprise attack isn't manly at all!" Kirishima yelled in outrage.**

 **"It's a viable strategy." All Might informed the class, " He's playing the part. Acting like a true villain."**

 **"It didn't work, Midoriya dodged it!" Mina exclaimed excitedly.**

 **"Look there he goes!" Kaminari exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention back to the screen.**

 **"I won't hurt you so bad, they'll have to stop the fight... Just close!" Bakugo yelled as he ran towards Izuku, but was intercepted as he came close to Izuku and Izuku grabbed his arm shocking Uraraka and Bakugo as he used Bakugo's momentum to flip him over his shoulder**

"Go Midori!" Mina yelled.

"Good job, Midorya!" Ojiro exclaimed as felt the hype.

"Even without your quirk, you got this!" Kaminari encouraged.

 **'Impossible?!' Bakugo thought in panic, 'How'd he know? He's not that good!'**

 **The music began going fast paced as Bakugo was spread out on the floor with Izuku panting.**

 **"Kacchan... You always use a big right swing to start a fight. I know, because I've watched you for years." Izuku said, shocking Bakugo in the process. "I've analyzed every amazing hero, even you... I wanted to learn everything I could about them. It was all in the notebook you burned and threw away." Izuku confessed as he stood up straight, looking straight into Bakugo's eyes.**

"Damn, If he sees that much details, I really want to read on of his notebooks." Sero stated

"Indeed, his observational skills must truly be impressive to notice so many details, especially if all of the volumes are filled." Momo praised sounding impressed.

Bakugo stared at the screen with narrowed eyes, ' _Damn stalker_...'

"Impressive. Even without the use of his quirk, he's got mind for strategy and keen observation." Nemuri said to her colleagues, earning a few nods of agreements as well as a beaming smile from All Might.

 **" You can call me Deku, but my name isn't going to mean 'useless' from here on out. You know what, I've changed! My Deku means 'You can do it!'**

"You tell him Midoriya!" Toru exclaimed.

"That's how you do it!" Kirishima yelled at seeing Izuku standing up for himself.

"Yeah!" Kaminari cheered seeing this all unfold.

"The best way to stand up to a bully, is to stand up for yourself." Tokiyomi stated, surprising a few students nearby at him speaking.

 **The last part of Izuku's speech shocked Uraraka as she recalled how she was the one to call him Deku and refer to the new meaning of the word, rather than the insult.**

Uraraka looked over to Izuku feeling happy and proud that her words had such a positive impact on him.

Izuku caught her eye and blushed lightly but smiled and thanked her for her words, causing her smile to grow wider.

 **Bakugo stood up as he stared at Izuku. "Deku..." he said menacingly as he recalled Izuku as a child, shaking and scared, but still willing to stand up to him. "You're shaking in your boots, you're so scared..." Bakugo angrily said as explosions went off in his palm as Izuku stood, nervous and shaking yet standing defiant, "But you wanna fight me anyway...**

"You can only be brave when you act despite fear." Principal Nezu stated somewhat sternly to Bakugo, who narrowed his eyes at the screen, still pissed that he technically lost to Deku yesterday.

 **That's why I hate you!" Bakugo yelled as the screen cut out.**

"What?", "Come on!", "It's over?" the class asked, slightly outraged that it was over as the fight started.

"Dammit, this is why I hate two parters..." Kaminari muttered depressed as he made his way to the snack table.

"Right?" Kirishima agreed, " But damn, I knew Bakugo had a grudge against Izuku, but is it really because Izuku stood up to Bakugo as a kid?" He asked perplexed.

"Hopefully we'll find out more soon." Mina said as she glared at Bakugo who was ignoring everyone, lost in his thoughts, "whatever the reason, it's inexcusable to be so harsh to someone so adorable, especially for no reason." she said causing Kaminari to sigh in slight jealousy, and Jiro and Toru to nod in agreement.

'That's why I hate you!' Izuku thought back to Bakugo's angry words and flinched slightly, still feeling hurt that his oldest friend dislikes him for reasons he can't fathom. ' _Kaachan_...' Izuku thought, ' _Why_?...'

"Hey Deku, Let's get some food over there, I'm starving?" Izuku looked up after hearing Uraraka's voice to see her and Iida standing up before him.

"Sure" Izuku agreed as he stood up with a smile on his face. _'I'm not sure why exactly you hate me... But I guarantee that I'll get stronger…'_

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Surprise surprise... This isn't dead... I just had to take some time off to prepare for my S.A.T.s, which I did Saturday, and didn't get to post this sooner, because after I finished this, there was some construction work being done nearby and my Internet line was knocked down for a while.**

 **So yeah... My writing will be off as I try to get back into this as well as catch up on the manga...or rather start reading it... Also I decided not to go with adding anyone else to the story, It just seemed like too much of a security risk and would lead to complications down the line... plus I'm still trying to get class 1A and the teachers personalities down, adding more would just be me spamming generic lines for random people**

 **So yeah... I'm back now and I'll try to continue this story and my other one soon... any feedback would be appreciated, especially about how I portrayed the characters... It's been a while so I'm a little off on what i previously wrote...**


End file.
